Wille des Feuers
by Armnorn
Summary: Pain ist Tod, Konoha gerettet und Naruto wird endlich von den meisten Bewohnern des Dorfes als Held gesehen, doch die Probleme des Ramen-Abhängigen Froschninjas werden trotzdem immer mehr und auch sonst schwirrt ihm viel im Kopf rum. NaruHina ggf. andere
1. Kapitel 1: Prolog

**ACHTUNG:  
**Es ist am 6.2. kein neues Kapitel erschienen. Ich habe nur 3 Kapitel geupdated und habe nich gesehen, dass man das machen kann ohne die Kapitel zu löschen.

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist mein erstes Fanfiktion in der deutschen Sprache, weswegen ich möglichst viel Kritik sehen möchte sei sie nun gut oder schlecht. Dies schließt auch die Rechtschreibung und die Grammatik mit ein. Deutsch ist zwar meine Muttersprache, aber ich beherrsche sie trotzdem nicht Perfekt. Ich werde versuchen die Geschichte möglichst oft zu aktualisieren, jedoch kann es sein, dass ich zeitweise eine Woche oder länger nichts hochlade, da ich für Klausuren (ich schreibe in einem Jahr mein Abitur) lernen muss, im Urlaub bin oder ich zu viel zu tun habe. Jedoch würde ich dies vorher ankündigen. Jetzt hab ich euch genug gelangweilt, los geht es mit der Geschichte.

"..." normale Sprache

**"Bla" **falls sich Kyuubi zu Wort meldet( der Neunschwänzige, ich werde ihn aber als Kyuubi bezeichnen, weil er im japanischen so heißt und ich schreibfaul bin xD)

'...' Gedanken

"BLA" lautes Rufen oder Schreien

_"Bla" _Dies sind Schriftzüge, z.B. Schilder, Briefe halt Sachen die man lesen könnte wenn man vor Ort wäre.

Eine Frau stand auf der Spitze eines Hügels. Vor ihr lag ein gigantischer Krater, welcher einmal ihre Heimat war.

Eine Windböe wehte ihr schulterlanges, orange rotes Haar in ihr Gesicht.

Als sie es sich aus dem Gesicht strich dachte sie: 'Das eine Gerücht scheint wahr zu sein, aber warum leben nach all dieser Zerstörung noch so viele Menschen? Eine Explosion oder Druckwelle diesen Ausmaßes hätte die meisten Bewohner innerhalb der Stadt töten müssen und eine Evakuierung hätte zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Wie ist das also möglich? Und noch viel wichtiger wer ist dazu in der Lage und wer hat ihn aufgehalten?'

Der Grund des Kraters war bereits wieder zum Teil bebaut und viele Menschen huschten durch den dichten Staub, welcher durch die Arbeit aufgewirbelt wurde. Im Wald, ein Stück entfernt vom Krater, konnte man eine Zeltsiedlung erkennen, welche sich weiter als so manche Stadt erstreckte.

Nach einigen Minuten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den geschäftigen Baustellen um jemanden zu überraschen, den sie seit fast 16 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

`Der Retter des Dorfes´, wie ihn viele Leute nun nannten, schlenderte gedankenversunken durch das laute und hektische Treiben von `Neu-Konoha´. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass die Leute sagen, er habe das Dorf gerettet und doch an der Stelle wo das Dorf war ein `neues´ Dorf bauten. Die Leute an denen er vorbeiging grüßten ihn, nickten ihm zu und einige schüttelten ihm die Hand und sogar einige wollten ihn zum Essen einladen. Er lehnte es ab, zum einen weil es ihn irritierte, dass ihm die Menschen mit Ehrfurcht begegneten und es war ihm peinlich.

Am meisten verwirrte ihn, wie viele Mädchen plötzlich anfingen einander zuzuflüstern, zu erröten und zu kichern wenn er vorbei ging. Die Menschen hatten schon immer hinter seinem Rücken geflüstert und er hatte sie früher dafür gehasst, jetzt war es aber anders, auch wenn es ihm trotzdem unangenehm war, wenn auch auf eine andere Weise. Einige der eben erwähnten Mädchen kannte er, denn es waren die welche früher immer Sasuke gefolgt waren. Der Gedanke an Sasuke senkte seine Stimmung sofort.

' Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt warum er immer so genervt war, zuerst empfand ich es als angenehm auch mal beachtet zu werden, aber jetzt ...'

Das brachte seinen Gedanken auf ein anderes Mädchen, welches genau wie er nie beachtet wurde. Aber nicht von dem Dorf sondern, was ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen brachte, von ihm.

Sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden, als sie ihn vor Pain bzw. Nagato beschützen wollte.

Das war nun eine Woche her und er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er für sie fühlte, was er ihr antworten sollte oder was er tun sollte wenn sie sich das nächste mal begegneten.

Sakura hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie wegen ihrer Verletzungen von ihrer Rettungsaktion das Medizinzelt nicht verlassen durfte, allerdings soll es ihr auch schon besser gehen und sie könnte jeden Moment entlassen werden. Naruto war wegen diesem Umstand nervöser, als er es vor jedem Kampf gewesen war.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und als der Horizont begann sich rot zu färben, entschied er etwas zu essen und zu seinem Zelt zu gehen und eine Nacht über seine Probleme zu schlafen.

' Man sagt nachts hätte man die besten Einfälle, außerdem will ich endlich mal irgendwo sein ohne das mindestens ein dutzend Augen mich beobachten.'

Auf dem Weg zum Essenszelt wurde er von einer Frau angerempelt, welche etwas größer war als er, sie hatte feuerrote Haare und trug ein ärmelloses schwarzes Oberteil, welches bei einigen Shinobi verbreitet war, allerdings hatte dies eine brennende Klaue auf den Rücken gestickt. Ihre Hose war ebenfalls schwarz, bis auf die roten Streifen an den Seiten ihrer Beine, welche nach vorne und hinten in Flammen ausliefen. An der Hüfte hatte sie eine Tasche für Ninjawerkzeuge.

Ihre Sandalen waren die gleichen, wie sie jeder normale Shinobi trug. Sie mit einer Hand einen Sack über der Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte warf sie Naruto einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte:

"Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Tollpatsch"

Dann ging sie einfach weiter ohne Naruto eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Naruto störte es nicht weiter, er war schlimmeres gewohnt. Aber es irritierten ihn einige Sachen an ihr. Zum einen war sie ganz klar ein Ninja, aber sie trug kein Stirnband an dem man hätte erkennen können woher sie kam, er vermutete auch, dass sie nicht aus Konoha war, denn sonst hätte sie sich entschuldigt oder ihr Blick wäre ein anderer gewesen.

Die Dorfbewohner die ihn immer noch als Gefahr sahen, funkelten ihn voller Zorn, Verachtung und Angst an, als wäre er der Kyuubi höchstpersönlich.

Ihr Blick war genervt, ja vielleicht sogar mit einem Anflug von Abneigung, aber nicht so wie der der Dorfbewohner. Sie schien ihn einfach für einen dahergelaufenen, tollpatschigen 'obwohl sie mich ja angerempelt hat und nicht andersherum', jungen Ninja aus Konoha zu halten.

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, ob er sie aufhalten und zur Rede stellen sollte und ob sie eine Gefahr für Konoha war. Sie schien jedoch keinen Schaden anrichten zu wollen und so tat er die Begegnung mit einem Schulterzucken ab und ging zum Essenszelt und dann zu seinem Zelt. Wo er aß und noch stundenlang wach lag und über die Situation von Konoha, sich selbst, Akatsuki und Hinata nachdachte.

Konoha wurde schneller wieder aufgebaut als es die meisten dachten und so würde in einem Monat bereits das Zentrum und ca. ein Drittel der Wohnhäuser wieder aufgebaut sein. In spätestens 2 Monaten würden alle Bürger wieder ein festes Dach über dem Kopf haben.

Die Bauarbeiter und Einwohner von Konoha hatten ihm angeboten, dass sie, wenn er wolle, ihm ein Haus bauen würden,welches nach seinen Wünschen gestaltet werden würde und bei den Bauarbeiten Priorität hätte und somit binnen einer Woche fertig sein könnte.

Er hatte abgelehnt. Er wollte keine Sonderbehandlung und außerdem würde ihn das als Egoisten darstellen, wenn er angenommen hätte. Er würde genau so lange warten wie alle anderen auch, aber die Bauarbeiter ließen sich nicht davon abbringen ihm ein Haus nach seinen Vorstellungen zu bauen, wenn auch erst zusammen mit dem Rest des Dorfes.

Die Stimmung im Dorf schien nach außen hin fröhlich, aber viele Dorfbewohner sorgten sich um Tsunade, welche immer noch im Koma lag. Einige schienen aber sogar Naruto als eine Art temporärer Ersatzhokage zu sehen, was ihn gleichzeitig freute, denn sein Traum war es ja Hokage zu werden, aber gleichzeitig belastete, denn er fühlte sich dadurch für das Leben aller im Dorf verantwortlich, auch wenn es nicht offiziell war.

Seine eigene Situation war nicht so schlecht. Zwei Tage nach seinem Kampf war er wieder fit und seine Verletzungen waren geheilt. Was ihn jedoch verwunderte war, dass der Fuchs sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Er war jedoch zu dem Gedanken gekommen, dass das daran liegen konnte, dass sein Vater das Siegel erneuert hatte und der Fuchs somit nicht mit ihm reden konnte. Schließlich hatte er das auch nicht getan, bis Jiraiya das Siegel gelockert hatte um es ihm zu ermöglichen das Fuchs-Chakra zu nutzen. Es war für Naruto aber ein gutes Gefühl keine mordlustige, bösartige Stimme mehr im Kopf zu haben, welche die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernehmen wollte. Dafür musste er sich jetzt mit seinem Gewissen herumschlagen was Hinata anging.

Was Akatsuki anging waren nur noch 3 Mitglieder über, wenn man Sasukes Gruppe und Konan außer acht lässt. Diese 3 machten ihm zwar Angst, aber nach dem Verlust eines ihrer stärksten Mitglieder würden sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht angreifen. Was ihn freute, war dass vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht von Konan gekommen war, dass sie nun der Amekage war und Konoha ein Bündnis anbietet, sobald der Hokage wieder bereit war seiner Pflicht nachzukommen.

Außerdem hatte sie Naruto gesagt, dass sie die Leiche von Jiraiya gefunden hat und ihm angeboten hat ihn nach Konoha zu bringen um eine Beerdigung zu ermöglichen. Narutos Magen hatte sich bei dem Gedanken, die Leiche seines Senseis zu sehen, verknotet. Er hielt es dennoch für eine gute Idee, wollte jedoch warten bis Tsunade aufwachte, falls sie es jemals tat, weil sie der Zeremonie beiwohnen wollte. Naruto war außerdem der Gedanke gekommen ob es nicht eine gemeinsame Zeremonie für Jiraiya, Nagato und Yahiko an der Grenze zwischen dem Feuerreich und dem Regenreich zu veranstalten. Konan hatte der Idee zugestimmt und wartete nun auf Nachrichten von Naruto über den Status von Tsunade. Sie schrieben sich aber auch normale Briefe und bauten langsam eine Art Freundschaft auf. Konan hatte einen Vertrauten dringend nötig, denn sie hatte erst kürzlich alle verloren die ihr nahe standen und denen sie vertraute. So erfuhren sie mehr über die Vergangenheit des jeweils Anderen auch wenn es hauptsächlich Naruto war der schrieb. Zum Einen, weil er bereits viel über Konans Vergangenheit aus seinem Gespräch mit Nagato wusste, zum Anderen, weil Konan nicht die Gesprächigste war und nur langsam den Wall aus Neutralität und Emotionslosigkeit um sich herum fallen ließ. Aber nach Narutos Einschätzung genoss sie den Schriftverkehr.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich noch eine Weile im Kreis über dies und das und dann viel er in einen tiefen Schlaf, bis ihn eine Explosion aus dem Schlaf riss.

Ihre Suche an den Baustellen war nicht erfolgreich gewesen, auch wenn ihr alle versicherten, dass die gesuchten Personen sich irgendwo hier aufhalten sollten. Sie entschloss sich die Suche in dem Gewirr aus Zelten weiterzuführen, außerdem fing der Sonnenuntergang an und sie wollte nach einer Schlafmöglichkeit suchen, denn sie hatte schon die letzten Tage unter freiem Himmel übernachtet und wollte endlich etwas gemütlicher schlafen und sei damit auch nur ein Feldbett in einem Zelt gemeint. Sie dachte über ihren letzten Aufenthalt in Konoha nach und stieß deswegen mit jemandem zusammen. Als sie sich nach der Person umdrehte sah sie, dass es ein blonder Junge mit blauen Augen war, welcher ungefähr 15 - 17 Jahre alt war, orange-schwarze Kleidung trug und dessen Stirnband ihn als Shinobi aus Konoha auswies. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, allerdings wusste sie nicht woher. Sie sagte zu ihm :

"Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Tollpatsch"

Dann drehte sie sich weg und ging weiter ihres Weges ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Der Junge blickte ihr noch kurz nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass er ihr bekannt vor kam, weil er sie an einen Freund von ihr erinnerte, in welchen sie seit ihrer Kindheit verliebt gewesen war. Die Erinnerung war schmerzhaft denn die Person hatte ihre Liebe nie erwidert und war tot.

Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke, welcher sie einen Moment inne halten ließ und Schuldgefühle, welche sie seit Jahren zu ignorieren versuchte, hochkochen ließ.

' Das Alter würde passen, aber ich habe nichts über sein Schicksal gehört und weiß noch nicht einmal ob er noch lebt. Außerdem kann er nicht der einzige Ninja aus Konoha mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen sein'

Sie redete sich weiter ähnliche Sachen ein und ging weiter. Als sie nach über einer Stunde umherwandern an einer Lichtung am Rand des Lagers vorbeiging hörte sie einige bekannte Stimmen.

"KAKASHI! ES IST MAL WIEDER ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL ZWISCHEN RIVALEN!"

"Du hörst doch eh erst auf dich so kindisch aufzuführen wenn ich akzeptiere *seufz*.

Was ist es diesmal?"

"ETWAS KLASISCHES. EIN GUTES ALTES NAHKAMPFSPARRING DER JUGEND!"

"Musst du eigentlich immer so schreien?"

"DIE REGELN SIND EINFACH: DERJENIGE DER ES ZUERST SCHAFFT DEM ANDEREN EINEN ANGEDEUTETEN SCHLAG ZU VERSETZTEN, WELCHER EIGENTLICH TÖTLICH WÄRE GEWINNT."

"Und warum bin ich dann hier?"

"DU BIST DER RICHTER UND ENTSCHEIDEST WANN ES ALS EIN SIEG ZÄHLT, YAMATO"

"Na schön. Aber können wir uns beeilen. Häuser und Bretter aus dem Boden wachsen zu lassen ist anstrengender als es sich anhört ich bin erschöpft."

"WO IST DENN DEIN FEUER DER JUGEND?"

"Lasst uns einfach anfangen. Ich will den neusten Teil des Flirtparadieses noch einmal lesen bevor ich schlafen gehe."

"*seufz* Kennst du denn nicht mittlerweile alle auswendig"

"Doch, aber es zu lesen ist etwas anderes, Tenzou"

"DU SOLLTEST LIEBER DEINE KRAFT DER JUGEND TRAINIEREN KAKASHI! SO WIE ICH, DENN WENN ICH VERLIERE HÜPFE ICH 500 RUNDEN UM DEN KRATER AUF EINER HAND!"

"Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, Gai"

'Was für ein Zufall. Alle 3 auf einem Haufen. Dann werde ich ihnen mal einen kleinen Schreck einjagen.'

"Ushi (jap. Ochse), U (jap. Hase), Saru (jap. Affe), I (jap. Wildschwein), Uma (jap. Pferd), Tora (jap. Tiger), Ne (jap. Ratte), Tatsu (jap. Drache), Feuerversteck: Ryū no keshin (jap. Drachen Inkarnation)" -= Bei den aufgezählten Tieren handelt es sich um Fingerzeichen, guckt im Internet nach, wenn ihr wissen wollt welche das sind =-

Kakashi und Gai rannten aufeinander zu und holten, kurz bevor sie einander erreichten, zu einem Faustschlag mit der rechten Hand aus. Bevor es jedoch zu einem Schlagabtausch kam schrie jemand.

"FEUERVERSTECK: Hiryū no ken" (jap. Faust des Feuerdrachen)

Zwischen den beiden Rivalen schlug ein verschwommener, oranger Schatten ein und es gab eine laute Flammenexplosion, welcher Gai und Kakashi im letzten Moment durch einen Rückwärstsalto auswichen.

"Eure Reflexe haben sich verbessert Kakashi und Gai, aber ihr seid immer noch die gleichen kindischen Rivalen wie vor 16 Jahren *lachen*", kam eine Stimme aus dem Rauch welche die Explosion hinterlassen hatte.

"Ich habe es dir gesagt Gai", sagte Kakashi mit einem Seitenblick zu Gai."Aber zur eigentlichen Frage: Was willst du hier nach all der Zeit Taika?"

"Mir sind einige Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Erstens, dass Konoha zerstört wurde, der Täter jedoch von einem jungen Shinobi aus Konoha besiegt wurde und dass Sensei Jiraiya tot ist. Das Erste konnte ich mir selbst bestätigen und das Zweite würde ich gerne von euch hören"

Die drei Shinobi senkten ihre Köpfe.

Dann sagte Yamato: "Jiraiya-Sama wurde bei einer Mission, welche Informationen über den angeblichen Anführer von Akatsuki, einer Organisation, welche die Bijuu-Geister entführt, erbringen sollten von diesem getötet. Kurz darauf kam der Anführer dann nach Konoha und wurde von Jiraiyas Patenkind und Schüler aufgehalten, aber erst nachdem er die Stadt zerstört hatte. Naruto, das ist Jiraiyas Schüler, Patenkind und der Sohn von Minato wie du wissen dürftest, davon überzeugt Konoha zu verschonen und dann opferte der Anführer, Nagato, auch ein ehemaliger Schüler von Jiraiya, sein Leben um die getöteten Dorfbewohner wiederzubeleben, einschließlich Kakashi und Shizune.

Taika zuckte bei der Erwähnung von Naruto und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Also lebt er", sagte sie.

"Ja, auch wenn er eine schwere Kindheit hatte, da sich niemand um ihn gekümmert hat und ihm die Dorfbewohner nur Hass und Verachtung entgegenbrachte"

"Warum hast du dich nicht um ihn gekümmert Kakashi? Du warst der Schüler seines Vaters"

"Ich war zu der Zeit ein ANBU. Ich konnte mich nicht um ihn kümmern, da ich ständig auf Missionen war. Außerdem hat Minato DICH zu seinem Paten bestimmt bevor er starb, aber du hast das Dorf ohne ein Wort in der folgenden Nacht verlassen und Naruto allein zurückgelassen:"

"ICH ...I-ICH KONNTE ES NICHT ERTRAGEN JEDEN TAG DARAN ERINNERT ZU WERDEN, DASS ER KUSHINA LIEBTE, DASS ER SICH GEOPFERT HAT, DASS ER GESTORBEN IST UND DASS MICH DAS KIND JEDEN TAG DARAN ERINNERN WÜRDE! ES WAR SCHON SO ZU SCHWER FÜR MICH!", brüllte Taika, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und die Luft um sie herum anfing zu flirren wie über einem brennenden Grill.

"Du solltest es ihm wenigstens erzählen, das bist du ihm schuldig!", sagte Kakashi mit anklagendem Ton. "Ich habe ihm nichts erzählt, weil ich dachte, du würdest nie zurückkehren und ich ihm den Hass, die Wut und die Trauer ersparen wollte, dass seine PATIN zu feige war um sich um ihn zu kümmern und lieber ohne ein Wort das Dorf verlassen hat!"

"SPIEL NICHT DEN UNSCHULDIGEN KAKASHI! DU SOLLTEST AUF DEN JUNGEN AUFPASSEN!", ihre Augen hatten normalerweise bereits einen ungewöhnlichen orangen Farbton, aber jetzt schienen sie zu glühen und das vom Abendtau nasse Gras zu ihren Füßen fing an zu dampfen. Sogar Gai wurde ernst.

"MEINE STRAFE IST MIT DIESEN SCHULDGEFÜHLEN ZU LEBEN UND JEDEN TAG DARAN ERINNERT ZU WERDEN DENN ICH BIN NARUTOS TEAMLEITER! SEIT MEHR ALS 3 JAHREN", Kakashi war nicht mehr der lockere, leicht perverse Teamleiter. In seinen Augen brannte Wut.

"GLAUBST DU ICH HÄTTE KEINE SCHULDGEFÜHLE?!", sagte sie doch das Feuer erlosch. Kakashi hatte recht. Sie war die Patin. Nicht Kakashi, nicht Jiraiya. Sie war der Feigling.

"Könntest du mich zu ihm bringen?"

"Warte bis morgen, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er schon schläft."

" . " Die Worte kamen aus einem Baum nahe der Lichtung und sie klangen dumpf, als ob jemand sie zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen raus geknurrt hatte. Dann kam aus dem Baum ein oranger Streifen, landete vor Taika und schleuderte sie durch mehrere Bäume.

Dort wo Taika gestanden hatte stand nun Naruto seine Augen hatten einen Orangen Rand, aber die Pupille war nicht die des Modus der Weisen, sondern eine Mischung aus dem Froschauge und dem Fuchsauge. Narutos Eckzähne traten hervor und er knurrte:

"DU...DU HAST MICH ALL DIESEM LEID AUSGELIEFERT. DU! HAST! MICH ! DER ! EINSAMKEIT ! AUSGELIEFERT!?"

Kakashi und Yamato brüllten gleichzeitig:

"NARUTO BERUHIG DICH!"

"SIE WAR ES!", war Narutos einzige Antwort.

"Ja, ich war es. Ich habe dir das Leid zugefügt. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen.", sagte Taika, als sie sich ihre Seite hielt wo Narutos Frosch Kata getroffen hatte und über die zersplitterten Bäume kletterte. Als sie sich auf einmal krümmte und hustete flogen einige rote Tropfen auf den Boden.

"Du hast einen harten Schlag. Wenn du mich töten willst nur zu. Ich habe seit 16 Jahren nichts mehr wo für es sich zu leben lohnt!"

Naruto schoss auf sie zum, bremste aber ab als Kakashi rief:

"Naruto das bist nicht du! Du tötest niemanden, außer wenn es notwendig ist! Du bist kein Mörder!"

Naruto senkte seinen Blick und seine Augen kehrten wieder zu dem normalen Blau zurück und die orange Farbe um seine Augen verschwand.

"Stimmt", er richtete seinen durchbohrenden Blick auf Taika: "Aber deine Taten haben mich fast zu einem gemacht. Nur durch meine Freunde wurde ich gerettet. Du solltest ihnen danken, sie haben dein Leben gerettet"

Naruto drehte sich um und machte Anstalten vom Zeltplatz zu verschwinden. Nun fiel ihm auf, dass sich am Rand des Lagers Schaulustige eingefunden hatten um zu wissen woher die beiden Explosionen kamen.

"Warte.", kam die Stimme der verletzten Frau

"Warum? Willst du mich noch mehr quälen? Ich bin endlich nicht mehr allein und das habe ich nicht dir zu verdanken"

Taika senkte kurz ihren Blick und als sie Naruto wieder anblickte waren ihre Augen voller Schuld und Tränen.

"Du hast allen Grund mich zu hassen. Aber ich würde gerne versuchen es wieder gut zu machen. Ich will keine Vergebung denn dafür kann es keine geben, zumindest kann ich mir selbst nicht vergeben, aber ich werde dir alles über meine Beweggründe und deine Eltern erzählen, was ich weiß."

Sie blickte zu den Schaulustigen und sagte dann:

"Aber nicht hier und es wäre besser wenn ich vorher zu einem Medizin-Ninja könnte. Ich glaube du hast mir mindestens 4 Rippen gebrochen."

"Ich bringe dich zu Sakura und ich werde dich anhören, aber ich werde nicht versprechen dir zu verzeihen!", sagte Naruto mit einem Blick in den Wald rechts von ihm.

"Das ist mehr als ich verlangen könnte", sagte Taika mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Du kannst nichts verlangen, nach dem was du getan hast" zischte Naruto. Dies wischte Taika das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht und traf sie wie ein weiterer Schlag.

"Komm mit. Kakashi und Yamato auch. Ihr kennt sie und könnt zumindest einen Teil ihrer Geschichte bestätigen. Gai wenn du willst kannst du auch mitkommen.", sagte Naruto während er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Gai ging aber und sagte: "Unangenehme Geschichten sind nichts für mich außerdem geht mich deine Vergangenheit nichts an."

Kakashi half Taika auf und sie gingen Naruto hinterher, gefolgt von Naruto.

Als sie an den Zuschauern vorbeigingen schnappten sie vereinzeltes Gemurmel auf:

"...ist sie nicht die Feuernutzerin die...", "...der vierte Hokage?",

"...Lord Jiraiyas Schülerin?..", "...Feuerdämon von Konoha...", "...Sarutobi..."

ENDE KAPITEL 1

Nächstes Kapitel: Schatten der Vergangenheit

-= Das war das erste Kapitel. Taika´s Vergangenheit im Dorf und woher sie Gai und Yamato (Tenzou) kennt und wer sie eigentlich ist wird in den Nachfolgenden Kapiteln enthüllt. Ihr Technik die Feuerversteck: Ryū no keshin ist eine Erfindung von mir. Die Idee dafür bekam ich durch die Blitzrüstung des Raikage nur als Feuerelement und der Dragon Slayer Magie aus dem Manga Fairy Tail von Hiro Mashima, ebenso wie die meisten Techniken, die sie in späteren Kapiteln noch einsetzt. Die FEUERVERSTECK: Hiryū no ken z.B. ist eine Abwandlung der Technik _Karyū no Tekken_ von dem Charakter Natsu Dragneel. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es bei Naruto irgendwie an jemandem fehlt der Ninjutsu und Taijutsu kombiniert und dann ist mir sofort die Dragon Slayer Magie eingefallen und ich habe den Gedanken als Feuerversteck Jutsu aufgegriffen. Weiteres über die Technik folgt in einem der nächsten Kapitel.

Zum Schluss eine kleine Frage um mal zu sehen wer alles seine grauen Zellen anstrengen kann xD

Was bedeutet Taika's (大火) Name auf deutsch? PS: wenn eine meiner Übersetzungen z.B. der Jutsus, Fingerzeichen oder Namen falsch ist dann möge man mich bitte darauf hinweisen. Ich schaue die meisten Begriffe im Internet nach, da ich selbst der japanischen Sprache nicht mächtig bin, obwohl ich es gerne wäre. Das nächste Kapitel sollte spätestens in einer Woche folgen, ggf. auch früher wenn ich mal Lust und Zeit habe.=-


	2. Kapitel 2: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 2: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Sakura saß in ihrem Zelt und aß eine Notfallration - es gab zur Zeit kaum etwas anderes, da die Vorräte begrenzt waren - während sie einige Akten durchblätterte.  
Teilweise waren es medizinische Akten, andere waren Listen mit dringend benötigtem Nachschub und wieder andere waren Akten, welche die Planung des Wiederaufbaus zum Thema hatten.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen, denn vor ihr lag zu viel Arbeit und sie fühlte sich schuldig, wenn sie diese unbearbeitet ließ. Sogar nach einer 2 Tage langen Schicht im Lazarett des Lagers.

Es gab viele Verletzte, denn Nagatos Jutsu hatte nur die Toten zurück geholt, nicht aber die Verletzungen geheilt, welche viele Dorfbewohner davon getragen hatten. Tsunade hatte bereits viele geheilt, jedoch waren noch eine große Anzahl an Leuten nach Tsunades Koma verletzt worden, z.T. durch eingestürzte Hohlräume oder weil sie innerhalb der Trümmer wiederbelebt wurden und sich dort verletzt hatten und einige wenige bei den Aufräum- und Bauarbeiten.

Das keiner in den Trümmern erstickt, verdurstet, zerquetscht oder auf andere Art zu Tode gekommen ist, war den Clans der Inuzuka, Hyuuga und Aburame zu verdanken, welche die Verschütteten schnell gefunden hatten und dann den Erdversteck Nutzern unter dem Kommando von Yamato eingewiesen hatten. Diese hatten dann mit ihren Jutsus die Personen geschützt, während andere mit Jutsus die Trümmer weggeräumt hatten. Dies hatte nicht mehr als 2 Tage gedauert, was immer noch jeden überraschte.

Sakura hatte sich seitdem fast durchgehend um Verletzte gekümmert und zusammen mit dem Dorfrat die Organisation des Dorfes geregelt. Irgendwann hatte ein Sanitäter sie nach Hause geschickt. Sie war nach der Behandlung einer kleinen Schnittwunde für 5 Minuten in Ohnmacht gefallen und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Ebenso war sie nach einer Stunde hin und her wälzen zu de Überzeugung gekommen, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte und zumindest noch ein bisschen Papierarbeit würde erledigen müssen.

Nachdem sie einen Satz 5 mal gelesen hatte ohne den Inhalt zu verstehen ließ sie die Akte auf den Tisch fallen und rieb sich die Augen.  
'Jetzt hat es endgültig keinen Sinn mehr. Ich werde ein paar Schlaftabletten nehmen und mich dann ausruhen.'  
Sie tat dies, wurde jedoch von einer Stimme geweckt und sie merkte, dass sie höchstens wenige Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Die Stimme erklang noch einmal:  
"SAKURA! Bist du da? Schläfst du? Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Sakura Blutdruck ging gefährlich in die Höhe:  
'Er sollte lieber einen SEHR guten Grund haben.'  
"Dank dir jetzt nicht mehr, Baka. Was willst du?"

"Hier ist jemand verletzt und du sollst sie dir mal ansehen", kam die ungeduldige Stimme von der anderen Seite der Plane.

"Ich habe kein Chakra mehr geh zu den anderen Ärzten!"

"DU SOLLST SIE DIR NUR ANSEHEN!", kam eine genervte Antwort.

'Naruto verliert sonst nicht so schnell die Geduld und besonders brüllt er niemanden so schnell an. Was ist los?'

"Bring sie rein!"

"Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei ihr wartet hier, es wird sonst eng."

Dann betrat das Jinchuuriki das Zelt zusammen mit einer gebeugt gehenden Frau, mit Haaren die aussahen, wie nach unten loderndes Feuer. Sie hielt sich die linke Seite, was zusammen mit ihrer gebeugten Haltung auf eine Rippenverletzung hindeutete. Von ihrem Mund bis zum Kinn hatte sie einige Tropfen Blut, was auf einen Husten nach einer inneren Verletzung hindeutete.  
Sakura sah zu Naruto  
"Was ist passiert, wer war das und wer ist das?"

Als Antwort kam in einem Monotonen Tonfall:  
"Ich habe sie mit dem Frosch Kata getroffen, was die zweite Frage überflüssig macht und ihr Name ist Taika und sie scheint meine Patin zu sein."

Narutos Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer gequälter und Sakura musterte ihn besorgt. Etwas schien ihn sehr zu belasten, doch sie wurde von Naruto aus ihren Gedanken gerissen:

"Kannst du sie jetzt untersuchen?"

Sie warf ihm noch einen letzten besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie sich die Frau ansah.

Sie untersuchte sie oberflächlich, sagte dann aber zu Naruto:  
"Könntest du bitte das Zelt verlassen, ich muss es mir genauer ansehen."

Naruto warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, bis ein Funke des Erkennens in seinen Augen aufblitzte und er rot anlief. Er war mit einem Satz aus dem Zelt.

Sakura zog Taikas Oberteil hoch und betrachtete die Rippen darunter. Ihr fiel auf, dass Taika sehr kräftig war und eigentlich in der Lage gewesen sein müsste einen Schlag von vorne abzuwehren oder auszuweichen.

"4 deiner Rippen sind gebrochen und 2 weitere angeknackst. Wenn du dich nicht zu sehr bewegst sollte nichts passieren, denn sie sind noch an ihren normalen Postionen. Du hast auch leichte innere Verletzungen, die sollten aber von allein heilen. Ich würde sie mit meinem Ninjutsu schließen nur um sicher zu gehen, aber ich habe kein Chakra mehr. Deine Rippen werde ich verbinden und danach solltest du es die nächsten Wochen vermeiden dich schlagen zu lassen. Komm sonst morgen noch einmal zu mir dann heile ich deine Rippen so weit, dass du dich wieder normal bewegen kannst. Ich habe aber vorher noch eine Frage: Warum hast du dich treffen lassen? Du bist kräftig und scheinst viel Kampferfahrung zu haben. Der Angriff war von vorne, also in deinem Sichtfeld und Naruto hat die ungeschickte Eigenschaft seine Angriffe quasi anzukündigen. Du kannst mir also nicht erzählen, dass du nicht hättest ausweichen können."

Mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme sagte Taika:  
"Du bist klug und du hast recht. Ich hätte ohne Probleme ausweichen können. Aber es hatte 3 Gründe warum ich nicht ausgewichen bin: 1. Ich habe seine Schlagkraft unterschätzt, 2. Er war im Recht mich zu schlagen und zu guter Letzt habe ich seit 16 Jahren nichts mehr wo für es sich zu leben lohnt und da wäre es ein gutes Ende gewesen von dem getötet zu werden dem ich so viel Schmerzen zugefügt habe."

Die letzte Anmerkung verwunderte Sakura. Sie machte sich daran die Rippen zu stabilisieren und fragte:  
"Was ist passiert?"

"Es ist nicht an mir das zu erzählen. Naruto kennt selbst nur einen Teil der Geschichte und wenn ich hier fertig bin werde ich ihm den Rest erzählen. Frag ihn ob du zuhören kannst, mir macht es nichts und du scheinst ihm sehr nahe zu stehen."

Sakura errötete leicht und drehte den Kopf weg.

"Wir sind Teamkameraden und Freunde. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Die Drachenfrau blickte sie wissend an, aber beließ es dabei.

Als Sakura sich erhob um ihre Arbeit zu begutachten und zufrieden nickte, fragte Taika:  
"Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

"Du darfst, aber lass mich dir eins sagen: Wenn ich erfahre warum Naruto sauer auf dich ist oder wenn ich höre, dass du ihn noch mehr verletzt hast, dann wirst du merken, dass Naruto nicht den härtesten Schlag in Konoha hat."

Taika fing leicht an zu kichern, verzog jedoch das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als die Rippen sich wieder zu Wort meldeten.  
"Du bist eine Schülerin von Tsunade oder?"

"Du kennst sie?"

"Wer kennt sie nicht sie ist auf der ganzen Welt berühmt!"

"Stimmt das war dumm"

"Aber du hast recht. Mein Sensei war Jiraiya und somit habe ich Tsunade des öfteren gesehen. Wir konnten einander nicht leiden, aber davon erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Zuerst muss ich meine Schulden darlegen und versuchen sie zu begleichen."

Sie erhob sich und verließ das Zelt. Sakura folgte ihr und als sie heraus kam, hatte Taika Naruto bereits erzählt, dass es nichts ernstes war. Sakura trat an Naruto heran:  
"Es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich dich das zu fragen, aber kann ich mitkommen? Ich bin neugierig geworden und würde die Geschichte gerne hören auch wenn sie mich nichts angeht."

Naruto blickte ihr kurz in die Augen und sagte:  
"Wir sind Teamkameraden und Freunde, wir haben keine Geheimnisse vor einander, aber ich sollte dich warnen die Geschichte ist nicht gerade eine Bilderbuch Geschichte und es kann sein, dass ich die Fassung verliere, was unsere Zusammenarbeit gefährden könnte."

Naruto dachte dabei an den Kampf gegen Orochimaru zurück, in dessen Verlauf er Sakura verletzt hatte und an den Kampf gegen Pain wo er fast den Rest des Dorfes getötet hätte.

Sakura zögerte einen Moment, willigte dann jedoch ein.

"Dann komm mit", sagte Naruto aber ohne ein Lächeln. Der sonst so große Trottel mit dem Dauer-grinsen war verschwunden. An seine Stelle trat ein gehetztes Tier,

"Aber sei gewarnt, es wird eine LANGE Nacht.", diese Anmerkung kam von Taika.

Jeder suchte sich einen Platz im Essenszelt.  
Naruto hatte vorgehabt sich in seinem Zelt Taikas Geschichte anzuhören, aber mit 5 Leuten wäre es zu eng.

Da eigentlich alle beim Wiederaufbau halfen waren sie auch erschöpft und gingen früh schlafen.  
Daraus folgte dass sich niemand mehr im Essenszelt aufhielt.

Nachdem es sich jeder gemütlich gemacht hatte blickten alle mit gespanntem Blick zu Taika.

Sie blickte in die Runde und seufzte.

"Ich fange am besten mit meiner Geschichte an. Ich bin ein Mitglied eines Nebenzweigs des Sarutobi Clans. Mein Zweig war damit beauftragt worden die Grenze zum Strudelreich zu bewachen. Als das Land jedoch zerstört wurde, zog mein Clan zurück nach Konoha.

Ich wurde zwar noch in der Festung meines Clans geboren, im Alter von 6 Jahren zog ich dann aber nach Konoha. Dort besuchte ich mit deinem Vater" sie sah Naruto an.  
"die Ninjaakademie. Kurz nach meiner Ankunft im Dorf zog deine Mutter ebenfalls her. Wir hatten beide wegen unserer Haarfarben kräftig unter den Sticheleien der Jungen zu leiden. Aber deine Mutter mehr als ich, denn ich hatte, als wir draußen trainiert hatten, das Jutsu meiner Familie eingesetzt. Im Rückblick war es aber ein Fehler, denn die Jungen hänselten mich zwar nicht mehr, aber alle hatten Angst vor mir und warfen mir nur noch kalte Blicke zu. Die einzigen die ich als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, waren deine Mutter und dein Vater. Dein Vater war nicht so oberflächlich wie die anderen Jungs und deine Mutter hatte es genau so schwer wie ich.

Wir 3 wurden unzertrennlich, bis deine Mutter von Kumo-Nins entführt wurde und dein Vater sie rettete. Danach verliebten sie sich in einander und ich fühlte mich wieder allein, denn die beiden unternahmen fast nur noch Sachen zu zweit. Ich war seit dem Tag, seit welchem mich die anderen mieden in deinen Vater verliebt gewesen, wusste aber dass er nur Augen für deine Mutter hatte. So blieb ich stumm, aber freute mich als nach unserem Abschluss dein Vater und ich einem Team zugeordnet wurden und deine Mutter einem anderen.

Wir unternahmen wieder mehr zusammen und auch Kushina unternahm wieder etwas mit mir auch wenn wir quasi Konkurrentinnen waren. Wir trainierten zu Dritt und halfen uns gegenseitig bei verschiedenen Techniken. Zum Beispiel einem Versiegelungsjutsu deiner Mutter oder dem Hiraishin no Jutsu deines Vaters und auch mein Ryū no keshin.

Das ging sehr lange gut und irgendwann wurden wir zu Jonin und bekamen unsere eigenen Schüler zugewiesen. Meine Gruppe bestand aus Gai, Asuma, mir und einem Mädchen, das während einer Mission gestorben ist und du nicht kennst.

Kushina und Minato wurden zu einem Paar. Dein Vater war ein sehr begabter Shinobi und wurde sehr jung zum Hokage ernannt. Kurz nach seiner Ernennung wurde deine Mutter schwanger.  
Obwohl ich eifersüchtig war, freute ich mich für deine Eltern und sagte ihnen, dass ich gerne die Patenschaft für dich übernehmen würde.

Sie stimmten zu und ich war glücklich darüber.

Während dein Vater als Hokage das Dorf nicht mehr für gewöhnliche Missionen verlassen konnte und deine Mutter konnte natürlich auch keine Missionen ausführen.  
Somit wurde mein Team von Kakashi aufgefüllt und wir wurden auf eine lange Beobachtungsmission geschickt.

Am Tag unserer Rückkehr wurdest du geboren. Deine Mutter war vor dir das zweite Jinchuriki und wegen der Entbindung wurde das Siegel geschwächt.

Ich war nicht dabei, deshalb weiß ich nur grobe Details und es gibt leider auch niemanden, der den Tag überlebt hat und dabei war. Jedenfalls wurdet ihr von einem maskierten Mann angegriffen, welcher sich selbst als Madara Uchiha bezeichnete. Während der Begegnung rang dein Vater Madara nieder, aber dieser floh und keiner konnte ihn finden. Der maskierte Mann hatte es zuvor aber geschafft den Kyuubi freizulassen.

Der Kyuubi griff die Stadt und dich an. Dein Vater schaffte es den Kyuubi von dem Dorf fern zu halten. Als das Kyuubi dich angriff opferten sich deine Eltern um dich vor dem Angriff zu schützen und das Kyuubi in dir zu versiegeln um, wie der dritte Hokage sagte, dir die Möglichkeit zu geben Madara zu besiegen und die Ninjawelt zu einen. Sie sollen auch mehrere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen haben, um das Kyuubi zu kontrollieren. Dein Vater hat auch nicht das ganze Kyuubi in dir versiegelt, sondern nur dessen 'gute' Seite. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen dürftest du deinen Vater bereits getroffen haben, während deines Kampfes mit... Nagato war sein Name? Ist auch egal, jedenfalls haben sie auch eine Möglichkeit eingearbeitet, das Chakra des Kyuubi zu kontrollieren, aber dazu später mehr.

Als sich der Staub legte, erfuhr ich vom Tod meiner einzigen Freunde und dass ich jetzt als deine Patin für dich verantwortlich war.

Der Tod deiner Eltern traf mich hart und da ich selbst nie eine gute Familie hatte, welche sich um mich kümmerte, fühlte ich mich nicht bereit, die Verantwortung über ein kleines Kind zu übernehmen.

Ich wollte es zuerst versuchen, aber meine Angst und Unsicherheit übernahmen die Oberhand. Der Gedanke, dass ich dir mehr schaden könnte, als helfen bewog mich dazu, das Dorf zu verlassen. Ich dachte, dass du im Waisenhaus besser aufgehoben wärst, als bei mir und ich entschied mich das Dorf zu verlassen, damit du dein Leben frei von mir leben kannst. Später haben mich meine Schuldgefühle und meine Angst vor deinem Zorn davon abgehalten ins Dorf zu kommen.

Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht. Meine Gedanken waren von Trauer geblendet, aber ich hatte keineswegs böse Absichten. Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich keine verdiene. Töte oder verbanne mich wenn du es für nötig hältst. Aber wenn du dich entscheidest, mich hier im Dorf bleiben zu lassen, dann werde ich dir helfen, mehr über deine Eltern herauszufinden und ich werde versuchen, dir Techniken von ihnen beizubringen, wenn du sie lernen willst. Wenn du Zeit brauchst um darüber nachzudenken tu es. Ich habe nichts mehr vor."

Sie blickte Naruto mit traurigen Augen und einer Träne im Augenwinkel an. Ihre Erinnerungen erneut zu durchleben nahm sie selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch mit.

Narutos Miene hatte sich während der Geschichte nicht verändert.  
„Ich spüre, dass ich tief in mir dich einfach töten möchte für die schwere Vergangenheit, die du mir verpasst hast. Und es wäre mein gutes Recht."

Taikas Miene wurde nicht verzweifelt sondern sie nickte nur kurz.

„ABER, ich habe jemandem ein Versprechen gegeben. Ich habe Nagato versprochen den Kreis aus Hass und Rache zu durchbrechen. Du sagst du hättest nicht aus schlechten Motiven gehandelt und wenn deine Geschichte von deinen Schuldgefühlen wahr ist, dann hast du meiner Meinung nach bereits genug gelitten. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, aber ich habe selbst aus Trauer Worte gesagt, die ich lieber rückgängig machen würde. Ich verzeihe dir."

Taikas Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte nicht mit so etwas gerechnet. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und zuerst wusste sie selbst nicht wieso.

"Du bist wie dein Vater. Und du hast mein Verhalten wirklich nicht verdient und -"

plötzlich blitzte etwas in ihren Augen auf.

"Ich glaube ich habe etwas für dich."

Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche und fand nach kurzer Zeit das was sie suchte.

Es handelte sich um ein seltsam geformtes Kunai mit einer Formel am Griff und einem kleinen Umschlag.

"Das Kunai ist eines von denen, die dein Vater für sein Hiraishin no Jutsu benutzt hat und der Umschlag... naja guck selbst nach."

Naruto untersuchte das Kunai und kurz darauf begann er den Umschlag zu öffnen und den Inhalt auf den Tisch rutschen zu lassen.

Es handelte sich um Fotos von seinen Eltern. Manche zeigten seine Eltern als Kinder andere als Jugendliche bis hin zu seinem Vater als Hokage und seiner Mutter schwanger. Auf einigen waren auch Taika, Kakashi oder Jiraiya zu sehen.

Narutos Augen wurden feucht, denn er hatte ja seinen Vater bereits kennengelernt, aber er wusste so gut wie nichts über seine Mutter. Er kannte ihren Namen und wusste, dass sie zum Uzumaki Clan gehörte und wegen Taikas Geschichte, dass sie ein Jinchuriki war.

Nur hatte er endlich ein Foto von ihr und sie schien das gleiche Grinsen zu haben wie er.

"Ich danke dir.", Tränen liefen seine Augen herunter.

Es schien Taika unangenehm zu sein. "Das war das mindeste, denn du brauchst die Fotos dringender als ich. Außerdem kannst du das Kunai beim Training gebrauchen, wenn du das Hirashin no Jutsu lernen willst."

"Es wäre eine interessante Idee, da ich die Technik gut mit meinen anderen Jutsus kombinieren könnte." -=Ich nehme hier einfach mal an, dass Naruto weiß um was es sich bei der Technik handelt=-

"Gut, wir können jederzeit anfangen, aber es wäre gut wenn ich heute wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf bekommen würde. Es war eine anstrengende Reise."

"Kein Problem mein Zelt ist eh zu groß für mich. Heute kannst du bei mir schlafen."  
Naruto grinste.

Sakura hatte ihre Zweifel, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf denn sie wusste, dass er seit Jiraiyas Tod viel erwachsener geworden war. Seine Entscheidung Taika zu vergeben hatte ihr das bestätigt.

Was ihr unangenehm war, war dass sie gesehen hatte, wie sehr Naruto eigentlich während seiner Kindheit zu leiden gehabt hatte und sie selbst hatte ihn selbst nachdem sie ein Team geworden waren noch wie einen Außenseiter. Jetzt wo sie sah wie Narutos Kindheit war, hatte sie Schuldgefühle. Sie hatte ihn nicht gemocht wegen seinen Streichen, aber jetzt konnte sie verstehen, warum er dauernd Streiche gespielt hatte. Sie freute sich, dass er mehr über seine Eltern herausgefunden hatte und vielleicht sogar jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasste.

Kakashi und Yamato schienen von einem Großteil der Geschichte nicht überrascht zu sein und da sie auch nichts gesagt hatten schien alles der Wahrheit zu entsprechen.

Naruto sah sich zusammen mit Sakura noch einige Minuten lang die Fotos an und Kakashi und Yamato brachten Taika auf den neusten Stand der Dinge. Über Jiraiya und Tsunade, über Akatsuki, das Schicksal des Sandaime und was im Dorf noch so geschehen ist.

Als Taika von Asuma hörte, war sie geschockt, denn er war ihr Schüler und ein entfernter Verwandter. Aber als sie die ganze Geschichte hörte, war sie stolz auf "Asu" wie sie ihn nannte.

Nach einer Weile verabschiedeten sich alle und sie machten sich auf den Weg um noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen.

Ende zweites Kapitel

-=Ich muss mich entschuldigen, denn ich hatte am Wochenende zum Teil aus eigener Schuld zum Teil wegen anderen Dingen nicht genug Zeit das Kapitel zu beenden. Das Kapitel ist kürzer als ich es geplant hatte (Ich bin nicht gut im ausschweifenden Erzählen) und hat trotzdem länger gedauert als gedacht, da ich es bereits zur Hälfte fertig hatte, als der blöde Schul-PC meinen USB-Stick geschrottet hat und deshalb alles weg war. Das nächste Kapitel weiß ich nicht wie lange ich brauche, da ich noch nicht genau weiß, wie viel ich rein packen werde bzw. was ich rein packen werde. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Den Titel des nächsten Kapitel kenne ich aus den oben genannten Gründen noch nicht, bzw. ich bin auch nicht gut in der Namensgebung. Wie immer bitte ich um Rückmeldung und bedanke mich bei der Rückmeldung die bereits eingegangen ist. Was mir noch einfällt: In diesem Kapitel mag es so wirken, dass das Fanfik sich in Richtung NaruSaku entwickeln könnte. DEM IST NICHT SO, zumindest ist das nicht die Richtung die ich vorhabe. Ich mag den Charakter von Sakura genau so wenig wie den von Sasuke. (Bitte kein Flamen deswegen. An einer gesitteten Diskussion wäre ich aber interessiert). Bis zum nächsten Kapitel=-


	3. Kapitel 3: Das Erbe der Eltern

Kapitel 3: Das Erbe der Eltern und die Wahrheit

-= So zuerst einmal danke an all die Rückmeldungen und Kommentare, ich habe mich über jedes einzelne gefreut. Dann nochmal ein großes danke an sachin, dass sie mir ein Bild von Taika gemalt hat (ich weiß ich bedanke mich zu oft xD). Viele haben mir bereits Vorschläge oder Anregungen geschickt, was den Verlauf der Geschichte angeht und einige werde ich vielleicht auch einbauen. Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr weiterhin so viel schreiben würdet xD. Jetzt aber weiter zur Geschichte.=-

Taika wachte in Narutos Zelt auf. Sie hatten letzte Nacht aus einer überflüssigen Decke eine Trennwand gebaut und Taika hatte auf dem Feldbett geschlafen, weil Naruto darauf bestanden hatte.

Er hatte seine Schlafausrüstung für Missionen genommen und auf der anderen Seite der Decke ausgebreitet.

Sie waren stillschweigend darin übereingekommen, dass es zu spät war zum reden und somit zu Bett gegangen.

Taika rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und machte sich daran sich umzuziehen.

Als sie fertig war, kam sie hinter dem Vorhang hervor und wollte Naruto begrüßen, aber dieser war nicht da.

Taika überlegte ob sie ihn suchen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, da sie die Zeltstadt nicht kannte.

Stattdessen blickte sie sich im Zelt um. Auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen Schriftrollen und ein Foto.

Das Glas des Fotorahmen war gesprungen und das Foto war sehr ramponiert, aber man konnte darauf einen jüngeren Naruto, ein Mädchen, welches vermutlich eine jüngere Sakura war und einen anderen Jungen, den Taika nicht kannte.

Über die drei Genin beugte sich ein beschämter Kakashi.

Sakura wirkte sehr glücklich, aber Naruto und der andere Junge warfen sich wütende Blicke zu.

Kurz nachdem Taika das Foto zurück an seinen Platz gestellt hatte schlug jemand die Zeltplane zurück und sie drehte sich um.

Herein kam Naruto mit 2 Tabletts in der Hand. Er lächelte sie an und sagte: „ Morgen Langschläfer"

„Es war spät gestern und ich habe die Woche vorher auch nur auf dem Waldboden übernachtet. Ich darf mir das erlauben." sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Naruto und sie hatten auf dem Rückweg noch ein bisschen Smaltalk betrieben und Naruto schien ihr nicht böse zu sein, also hatte sie entschieden etwas lockerer zu sein.

„Ich hatte Hunger und habe dir gleich was mitgebracht, weil du vermutlich nicht mehr weißt wo das Essenszelt ist. Es gibt nur Notrationen ich hoffe es stört dich nicht und wir haben auch keinen Tisch.", sagte er während er verlegen grinste.

Taika war der Meinung gewesen, dass er wie sein Vater war, aber seine lockeren Charakterzüge schien er von seiner Mutter zu haben.

„Es macht mir beides nichts aus. Es schmeckt bestimmt besser als meine Küche. Ich konnte nie so gut kochen wie deine Mutter. Sie war eine Meisterköchin."

Narutos Augen blitzten kurz auf als sie seine Mutter erwähnte, aber es schien ihn nicht zu sehr zu stören. Er reichte ihr ein Tablett und sie setzten sich auf die Bodenmatte des Zeltes. Während des Essens blieben beide still, denn sie hatten beide großen Hunger.

Als sie fertig waren ergriff Taika das Wort:

„Wenn du die Tabletts zurückgebracht hast, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Kampf. Ich habe dir versprochen dich zu unterrichten, aber ich muss vorher wissen was du kannst."

„Das wäre kein Problem, aber wir müssten etwas weiter außerhalb trainieren und ich könnte mein stärkstes Jutsu nicht anwenden.

„Warum?" fragte Taika verwundert.

„Weil es dich, falls ich treffen sollte, dich entweder töten würde oder einen Großteil der Chakraverbindungen in deinem Körper zerstören würde."

Taika Blick wurde neugierig.

„Ich würde es trotzdem gerne sehen, du musst es ja nicht auf mich anwenden bzw. ich benutze einfach einen Doppelgänger."

Naruto überlegte kurz und sagte dann:

„In diesem Fall müssen wir sehr weit außerhalb trainieren. Warte du hier! Ich gehe das Essen wegbringen. Du kannst aber auch mitkommen, dann bringe ich dich zum Waschhaus und zu Sakura."

„Das wäre gut."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und Naruto ließ Taika beim Waschhaus. Er brachte das Geschirr weg und kam dann zurück um Taika abzuholen, die bereits auf ihn wartete. Sie trug andere Klamotten, denn diese hatten keine Blutflecken vom Vortag mehr, aber sie sahen genau so aus wie die anderen.

„Willst du nicht duschen?"

war das erste was Taika sagte als sie weiter gingen.

„Was denkst du, was ich in der Zeit gemacht habe wo du noch geschlafen hast" kam die Antwort von dem grinsenden Jungen.

Taika meinte dazu nur:

„Das musst du mir jetzt nicht unter die Nase reiben."

Die beiden besuchten noch kurz Sakura, welche Taika heilte.

Sie gingen dann durch den Wald welcher ein Stück entfernt vom Zeltplatz lag. Sie kamen auf den Trainingsplatz, welcher von Pains Angriff verschont geblieben ist.

„Wir sind weit genug weg. Was zuerst Jutsu oder Kampf?" fragte Naruto als er sich zu Taika umdrehte.

„Erst das Jutsu, denn ich weiß nicht wie erschöpft wir nach dem Kampf sind."

Naruto nickte und schloss die Augen.

Taika wunderte sich, was er tat und gerade als sie ihn fragen wollte erschienen orange Ränder um Narutos Augen, genau wie den Tag zuvor. Seine Augen wurden zu waagerechten Strichen und seine Iris wechselte von Blau zu gelblich.

„Kagebunshin no Jutsu" brüllte er und links und rechts von ihm erschienen Doppelgänger.

Sie begannen in seiner Hand ein Jutsu zu formen, welches Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Rasengan hatte, aber klingen-artige Fortsätze hatte. Als er es über den Kopf hob rotierten 4 Fortsätze um einen Kugelförmigen Kern und der Durchmesser entsprach ungefähr 3 Meter.

Naruto ließ seinen Arm nach vorne schnellen und rief dabei:

„Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"

Taika begriff nun, dass es die Perfektion des Rasengan war. Das Shuriken sirrte durch die Luft und als es in einiger Entfernung einen Baum traf explodierte es als eine Art blauer Tornado, welcher alles zerschnitt, was in seiner Reichweite war.

„Du hast es also geschafft das Jutsu deines Vaters zu vervollständigen. Meine Achtung, denn das hat weder Jiraiya noch Minato geschafft. Und das orange um deine Augen ist der Sennin-Moodo oder? Die Technik die Jiraiya nie meistern konnte. Es scheint, dass du sowohl deine Vater, als auch dessen Meister übertroffen hast."

Naruto drehte sich zu ihr um:

„Das Rasengan hat Jiraiya mir beigebracht und ich habe es mit Yamatos und Kakashis Hilfe mit meinem Chakra-Element verbunden. Den Sennin-Moodo beherrsche ich erst seit kurzem, denn Fukasaku hat sie mir nach Jiraiyas Tod beigebracht."

„Das ist beeindruckend, aber ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu erschöpft für den Kampf bist."

„Das dürfte dein geringstes Problem sein"

sagte Naruto mit einem Lächeln.

„Das werden wir ja sehen: Ushi (jap. Ochse), U (jap. Hase), Saru (jap. Affe), I (jap. Wildschwein), Uma (jap. Pferd), Tora (jap. Tiger), Ne (jap. Ratte), Tatsu (jap. Drache), Feuerversteck: Ryū no keshin (jap. Drachen Inkarnation)"

Taika wurde von Flammen eingehüllt und ihre Pupillen wurden zu schmalen senkrechten Schlitzen, während ihre Iris aus Feuer zu bestehen schien.

„Dies ist meine Fähigkeit. Sie erhöht mein Tempo und meine Stärke, genauso verbessert sie meine Sicht, meinen Geruchs- und Hörsinn und erlaubt es mir alle Katon Jutsus die ich beherrsche ohne Fingerzeichen einzusetzen. Mal sehen wie du damit zurecht kommst."

Mit einem Grinsen schoss sie in einem solchen Tempo auf Naruto zu, dass man sie mit dem bloßen Auge nur als orangen Streifen wahrnahm.

„Feuerversteck: Hiryū no ken" um ihre Hand bildete sich ein besonders großer Feuerball und sie schlug damit nach Naruto. Dieser wich dem Schlag durch Ducken aus und Schlug seinerseits nach ihrer Brust. Der Schlag wurde aber von Taikas flammender Rüstung abgewehrt. Zumindest dachte sie das, weswegen die auch verwundert aufschrie, als ein Schlag sie traf, obwohl Narutos Hand gestoppt worden war. Die Wucht des Schlages überraschte sie noch mehr, als sie mehrere Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Der Sennin-Moodo erhöht die Reichweite meines Taijutsu und ist somit in der Lage deine Rüstung zu umgehen."

„Erinnert mich fast an das Juuken"

rief Taika als sie auf Naruto für einen neuen Angriff zuschoss.

Naruto stürmte ihr entgegen, aber Taika sprang, kurz bevor sie auf einander trafen, über Naruto rüber und als sie kopfüber hinter ihm hing rief sie:

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu " (Feuerversteck: Jutsu der flammenden Feuerkugel)

Naruto sprang mit der Kraft einer Kröte über den Feuerball hinweg und erzeugte einen Schattendoppelgänger. Dieser bildete mit ihm zusammen ein Rasengan und sie stürzten zusammen auf Taika runter.

Taika landete auf ihren Armen und stieß sich schnell genug ab um nicht von Rasengan selbst getroffen zu werden. Die Druckwelle der Explosion schleuderte sie aber dennoch fort.

Sie gewann in der Luft ihre Stabilität und war zu Naruto gedreht.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" (Feuerversteck: Jutsu der Phönixblume ). Aus Taikas Mund flogen mehrere, durch ihre Rüstung verstärkte Flammen in die Staubwolke, in der sich Naruto befinden musste.

Die Staubwolke explodierte in Flammen und Taika kam zum Stehen um Atem zu schöpfen.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie, nachdem sich Naruto nicht zu erkennen gab.

Der Staub legte sich und das einzige was sie sah, war ein rauchender, leerer Krater.

Sie war überrascht, denn sie hatte fest damit gerechnet Naruto getroffen zu haben. Sie ging langsam auf den Krater zu und blickte sich um

'Wo ist er und wie hat er das gemacht? Beherrscht er bereits ein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu?`

Sie ging um den Krater herum und untersuchte ihn genau. Als sie mit dem Rücken zu Fluss stand hörte sie hinter sich ein Platschen und und das Wirbeln von Chakra, bevor sie getroffen wurde und über den Krater hinwegflog.

'Wie ist er in den Fluss gekommen? Er hat kein Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu des Tausches) benutzt.'

Obwohl die Flammenrüstung einen Großteil des Rasengans und des Aufschlags abfing musste sie eins zugeben: Das tat weh.

Als sie sich hochrappelte und Naruto wieder anblickte fragte sie: "Wie bist du meinem Katon: Housenka no Jutsu ausgewichen?"

Naruto zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte nur:

"Direkt nachdem das Rasengan dich verfehlt hatte wusste ich, dass du kontern würdest und habe den Sichtschutz, den mir die Staubwolke der Rasenganexplosion genutzt, um mich von dir aus hinter den Krater zurückzuziehen. Als dein Justu getroffen hat, habe ich den Moment in dem du von deiner eigenen Technik geblendet warst genutzt um in den Fluss zu kommen, wo ich auf eine Gelegenheit für einen Angriff gewartet habe."

"Du hast mich überrascht. Ich habe dich eher als jemanden eingeschätzt, der immer nur auf seine Ziele losstürmt. Ab jetzt werde ich besser aufpassen."

Sie hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, denn sie hatte schon lange keinen guten Kampf mehr.

'Aber ich muss mich beeilen. Mein Chakra ist sehr geschwächt, nachdem meine Rüstung so viel einstecken musste, ich das Tempo komplett ausgereizt habe und zwei verstärkte Ninjutsus angewendet habe'

Naruto hatte ähnliche Gedanken:

'Mein Sen-Chakra ist fast aufgebraucht. Ich habe zwar einen Schattendoppelgänger im Fluss versteckt, aber ich muss es beenden so schnell es geht.'

Taika und Naruto starrten sich gegenseitig an und warteten darauf, dass einer von beiden den ersten Schritt macht. Da viel Taika etwas ein:

'Er hat vorhin das Blitzgottkunai (Minatos Kunai) eingesteckt, damit wir damit trainieren können. Wenn er weiterhin stehenbleibt, kann ich ihn vielleicht überraschen.'

Sie bereitete ihr Feuerversteck: Hiryū no ken vor und konzentrierte sich auf die Position des Siegels. Sie hatte die Technik nie so gut beherrscht wie Minato und eigentlich war sie zu langsam darin um es wirklich im Kampf zu nutzen, aber für diese Situation konnte es genau das richtige sein.

Naruto sah, dass Taikas Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert hatte.

'Was hat sie vor? Will sie mich angreifen oder hat sie noch etwas in der Rückhand?'

Gerade als er den Gedanken beendet hatte verschwand Taika in einem gelben Lichtblitz und es traf ihn eine brennende Faust mit voller Wucht in die Seite.

'DAS KUNAI VON MEINEM VATER!' Der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Blitz, aber es war zu spät.

Er krachte in einen Baum. Der Versuch den Aufprall abzufedern kostete ihn seinen letzten Rest an Sen-Chakra und da er wegen dem Aufprall kurz die Orientierung verlor löste sich auch sein Schattendoppelgänger im Fluss auf.

Taika setzte im nach und hielt mit ihrer Faust kurz vor seinem Gesicht an.

"Du hast verloren. Auch wenn meine Technik in einem richtigen Kampf wohl kaum funktioniert hätte. Wer rennt schon mit einem Blitzgott-Kunai herum" Mit den letzten Worten löste sich ihre Flammenaura auf, ihre Augen wurden wieder normal und sie streckte Naruto mit einem Grinsen ihre Hand hin und half ihm auf.

"Du hast meine Klamotten verschmort" sagte er mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

Das brachte Taika zum Lachen und sie sagte:

"Lass uns eine Pause machen bevor wir mit dem Training anfangen."

Sie lehnten sich an einen der Bäume die nicht durch das Rasenshuriken, Narutos Abgang oder die Feuerkugel zerstört worden waren.

Der Trainingsplatz sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.

Sie warteten eine Weile um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und dann sagte Taika:

"Ich habe bereits durch Kakashi ein wenig über dich erfahren, aber ich würde gerne mehr über deine Vergangenheit wissen. Das ist eine sehr persönliche Aufforderung, aber ich möchte wissen, was für ein Leben du ohne mich hattest."

Naruto sah so aus als wolle er nicht darüber reden, aber dann erzählte er ihr alles. Von den Streichen die er als Kind immer gespielt hatte, das er in der Schule immer schlecht war, dass er mehrfach durch die Abschlussprüfung gefallen war, dass Iruka der erste war, der sich je um ihn gekümmert hatte, von Mizukis Betrug, Narutos Sieg, von Konohamaru und davon wie er Kakashis Team zugeteilt worden war. Er erzählte weiter von seiner Konkurrenz mit Sasuke, seiner kindischen Liebe zu Sakura und von der Mission im Land der Wellen mit dem Kampf gegen Zabuza und Haku.

Die Geschichte ging immer weiter: von den Chunin-Prüfungen über den Kampf gegen Gaara, dem Tod des Dritten Hokage und seiner und Jiraiyas Suche nach Tsunade.

Er legte nur Pausen ein um Luft zu holen oder seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Er erzählte weiter davon, wie Sasuke das Dorf verlassen habe und Naruto ihn nicht aufhalten konnte, von seinem Versprechen zu Sakura und wie er mit Jiraiya auf Trainingsreise ging.

Es ging immer weiter. Von einer Gruppe namens Akatsuki und der Entführung Gaaras, der inzwischen Kazekage war und wie sie immer mehr Mitglieder von Akatsuki töteten.

Wie er es wieder nicht geschafft hatte Sasuke zurückzubringen und wie er sich dafür die Schuld gab.

Sasuke hatte seinen Bruder getötet, war aber immer noch nicht ins Dorf zurückgekehrt. Von Jiraiyas Tod und Narutos Ausbildung in den Myouboku-Bergen und wie er zu spät kam um die Zerstörung Konohas zu verhindern. Von seinem Kampf gegen Pain und wie Hinata versucht hat ihn zu retten.

Wie sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, wobei Naruto rot wurde und wie er dachte, dass Pain sie getötet hatte. Wie er die Kontrolle verloren hatte und wie er seinen Vater getroffen hatte.

Taika war beeindruckt, als er schilderte wie er Nagato überzeugt hatte die Dorfbewohner wiederzubeleben. Auch wenn es sie traurig machte, dass Jiraiya trotzdem sterben musste.

Taika war die ganze Geschichte ruhig gewesen, aber als Naruto fertig war rutschte ihr eine Geschichte heraus:

"Was empfindest du für Hinata?"

Im nächsten Moment schämte sie sich für die Frage. Das ging nur Naruto etwas an, aber sie fühlte mit Hinata, denn ihre Liebe zu Minato war ähnlich gewesen.

Naruto ließ den Kopf hängen

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie noch nie auf diese Weise gesehen. Sie ist für mich eine Freundin und Kameradin und ich mag sie sehr. Aber ich weiß nicht ob man es Liebe nennen kann. Ich bin ihr eine Antwort schuldig, aber ich kenne meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber nicht. Zumindest bin ich mir nicht sicher und ich habe Angst vor unserer nächsten Begegnung. Sie liegt im Krankenhaus, wegen den Verletzungen die sie erlitten hat, als sie mich gerettet hat."

Naruto ließ den Kopf noch weiter hängen.

Taika antwortete mit freundlicher Stimme:

"Du findest also, dass sie eine Antwort verdient hat oder?"

"Ja, aber.."

Taika sprach einfach weiter:

"Du magst sie oder?"

"Ja, aber..."

Taika unterbrach ihn erneut:

"Dann sag ihr, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, aber ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr verbringen willst. So kannst du dir über deine Gefühle klar werden. Lade sie auf ein Date ein oder mach sonst was. Unternehme einfach was mit ihr."

"Aber, ich..."

Taika kam ein hinterhältiger Gedanke:

"Also schön dann helfe ich dir bei der Entscheidung. Bevor du mir nicht das Versprechen gegeben hast, dass du es zumindest mit ihr versuchen wirst, werde ich dich nicht ausbilden."

Naruto blickte sie schockiert an und Taika lächelte hinterhältig.

"Aber ich..."

"Warum willst du es denn nicht?"

"Ich... I-Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist so dass... Ich Angst habe sie zu verletzen. Sie ist zu freundlich und ich weiß nicht ob ich sie überhaupt glücklich machen könnte. Sie musste bereits genug unter ihrem Vater leiden und sie war die einzige, die mich immer unterstützt hat, auch wenn ich es erst im Rückblick sehe. Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich sie nie bemerkt habe. Sie war all die Jahre da, aber ich hatte nur Augen für Sakura. Sie verdient jemand besseren als mich."

Narutos Stimme wandelte sich von einem Stottern zu einem immer deprimierteren Ton.

"Da haben wir es doch endlich. Meiner Meinung nach liebst du sie, aber bist dir dem noch nicht bewusst und wenn sie dich all die Jahre beobachtet hat und dich immer noch liebt, dann denkt sie, dass du gut genug für sie bist."

Taika lächelte Naruto an.

"Dessen bin ich mir ja nicht einmal sicher, denn das war bevor sie gesehen hat, wie ich mich in ein Monster verwandelt habe. Es kann genau so gut sein, dass sie mich jetzt hasst und Angst vor mir hat, wie all die anderen."

Naruto war endgültig deprimiert.

Taika versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und sagte:

"Wenn sie bereit war sich für dich zu opfern, weil sie dich liebte, dann wird so etwas ihre Meinung nicht ändern. Ich muss es wissen, denn ich bin erstens auch eine Frau und zweitens habe ich mal genau so empfunden wie sie. Außerdem wirst du es nie herausfinden, wenn du nicht mit ihr redest und was du von eurem Gespräch vor den Chunin-Prüfungen gesagt, scheint sie dich wirklich zu lieben und zu bewundern. Rede einfach mit ihr."

"Okay, ich verspreche, dass ich mit ihr rede, wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus raus ist."

gab Naruto schließlich klein bei.

"Mehr will ich auch nicht. Jetzt sollten wir mit dem Training anfangen, sonst lohnt es sich nicht mehr." Naruto und ihr Gespräch hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert und die Sonne stand bereits sehr tief. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Stunden bevor es dunkel wurde.

Taika stand auf und wandte sich zu Naruto

"Als erstes werde ich dir das Siegel für das Hiarshin no Jutsu beibringen, damit du dir selber Kunais herstellen kannst und es im Kampf besser benutzen kannst."

"Einverstanden"

Sie hatte aufgrund von Narutos Hitzkopf damit gerechnet, dass er sofort das richtige Jutsu lernen wollte.

„Also gut, ich zeige es dir erstmal."

Sie machte mit einer Hand Fingerzeichen. Sie streckte alle Finger bis auf den Daumen aus und zog dann erst den Ringfinger ein, berührte ihn mit dem Daumen und dann streckte sie ihn wieder aus und wiederholte das mit ihrem Mittelfinger. Dann legte sie die Fingerspitzen ihres Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfingers auf einen Baum wo ein Siegel erschien.

Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und erschien dann direkt neben dem Baum wieder mit einem gelben Blitzen.

„Hast du alles gesehen?" fragte Taika.

Naruto nickte.

Taika erklärte: „Während du die Fingerzeichen schließt, musst du wie beim Laufen auf Wasser dein Chakra auf einen Fleck konzentrieren. In diesem Fall sind es deine Finger. Versuche es einfach mal."

Naruto machte die Fingerzeichen und legte dann seine Fingerspitzen an den Baum der neben ihm stand. Es erschien eine verblasste und verwischte Ausgabe des Siegels.

„Okay, für den Anfang nicht schlecht, aber du könntest dich nicht zu diesem Siegel teleportieren. Du musst das Chakra mehr konzentrieren. Wenn es dir leichter fällt, versuche es im Sennin-Moodo."

Naruto schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder, als er den Sennin-Moodo aktiviert hatte.

Er erstellte das Siegel erneut und es sah schon besser aus, war aber immer noch unzureichend.

Er trainierte noch weiter und es gelang ihm im Sennin-Moodo, aber ohne das Naturchakra machte er kaum Fortschritte. Als es zu dunkel wurde um weiter zu machen fragte Naruto:

„Magst du Nudelsuppe?"

Taika blickte ihn erst verwundert wegen dem Thema an, aber nickte dann.

„Gut, dann lade ich dich zum Essen ein." sagte Naruto grinsend.

„Mein Lieblingsnudelsuppengeschäft hat heute Neueröffnung."

Taika nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Naruto ging auf eines der Gebäude zu das bereits wieder aufgebaut war und trat ein.

„Hallo Teuchi-San."

„Naruto schön dich zu sehen. Was darf es sein? Heute ist für dich alles frei", sagte der Mann, der sich mit einem Lächeln zu Naruto um wandte.

„Warum denn das?", fragte Naruto verdutzt.

„Zum einen haben wir heute Eröffnung und zum anderen hast du das Dorf gerettet. Ich würde dir ja auf Lebenszeit freie Nudelsuppe geben, aber bei deinem Appetit wären wir schnell bankrott."

"Da habt ihr wohl recht.", sagte Naruto mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, während er sich den Hinterkopf kratzte.

"Da scheint wer die gleichen Vorlieben wie seine Mutter zu haben." sagte Taika die nun unter dem Vorhang hindurch trat.

"Taika, seit wann bist du denn wieder im Dorf?", fragt Teuchi mit einem Lächeln.

"Moment ihr kennt euch?", fragte Naruto verdutzt.

"Taika, der vierte Hokage und ganz besonders dessen Frau waren bis vor 16 Jahren meine besten Kunden."

"Meine Mutter und mein Vater haben hier auch Ramen gegessen?", fragte Naruto immer verwirrter.

"Deine Mutter hatte eine große Vorliebe für Ramen und hat uns zwischen den Missionen und nach dem Training ständig hier her geschleift. Sie hat das Essen geliebt, auch wenn dein Vater lieber etwas gegessen hätte, das deine Mutter gekocht hat." sagte Taika während sie mit leerem Blick in Erinnerungen schwelgte.

"Jetzt wo du es sagst fällt es mir auch auf. Du hast das Aussehen deines Vaters, aber den Charakter und Appetit deiner Mutter." Teuchi schüttelte sich am Ende des Satzes vor Lachen.

"Du bist wirklich der Sohn deiner Eltern und was ich bis jetzt über dich erfahren habe, wären deine Eltern stolz auf dich.", sagte Taika.

Naruto errötete wegen dem Kompliment.

"Einmal das übliche für mich" meinte Naruto wie um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Für mich auch wenn du dich noch erinnerst." sagte Taika mit einem Lächeln und die Beiden setzten sich hin.

"Natürlich ich vergesse niemals eine treue Kundin."

Während Teuchi das Essen vorbereitete, redeten Naruto und Taika über alltägliche Dinge und über das Training.

Als Teuchi ihnen das Ramen hinstellte sagte er:

"Dein Ramen ist nach all den Jahren natürlich auch kostenlos, aber ich habe eine Frage: Warum bist du zurückgekommen? Doch nicht wegen dem Ramen hier oder?"

"Ich habe von der Zerstörung des Dorfes gehört und wollte nachsehen. Außerdem wollte ich nach dem Sohn meiner besten Freunde sehen.", sagte Taika während sie Suppe schlürfte.

"Du meinst deinem Patenkind." sagte Naruto ohne mit seinem Fressgelage aufzuhören.

Taika war so verdutzt, dass ihr die Stäbchen aus der Hand fielen und in der Suppe landeten.

"D-Du...Du willst mich trotz allem, trotz allem was du wegen mir durchmachen musstest noch als deine Patin?" war alles was sie herausbrachte nachdem sie sich mehrere Sekunden lang nicht gerührt hatte.

Naruto trank den Rest der ersten Suppe aus, stellte die Schüssel ab und drehte sich mit einem auch leicht verwirrten Blick zu Taika:

"Warum denn nicht? Ich habe dir doch verziehen oder etwa nicht?"

Taikas Augen wurden feucht und sie drehte sich nach vorne und versuchte ihr Stäbchen aus der Suppe zu fischen, damit Naruto ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte.

"D-D-Danke" sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

"Wie gesagt: Kein Problem"

Sie widmeten sich wieder ihrer Nudelsuppe.

Nach 10 Schüsseln für Naruto und 4 für Taika, welche sich fragte wie soviel in den Jungen reinpasste, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Zelt.

'Vielleicht frisst der Fuchs ja durch ihn mit und der ist riesig' dieser Gedanke ließ sie kichern und Naruto warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu aber beließ es dabei.

Sie waren bereits wieder im Zeltlager als ein Braunhaariger Junge auf einem riesigen Hund angeritten kam und Narutos Namen rief.

"Ich hab eine Nachricht die dich vielleicht interessieren könnte: Hinata wird morgen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Wir haben uns gedacht wir wollen mit den Teams 7 bis 10 eine kleine Feier organisieren um ihr Entlassung und den Sieg über Pain zu feiern, jetzt wo alle wieder okay sind. Die Party soll in ein paar Tagen stattfinden, wenn sich Hinata erholt hat und Ino und Sakura ein bisschen mehr Ruhe im Lazarett haben."

Naruto traf diese Nachricht wie ein Schlag in den Bauch. Ihm war die Begegnung noch immer unangenehm und er hatte gehofft mehr Zeit zu haben um sich seine Worte zurecht zu legen.

"D-D-Das ist super ich freue mich für Hinata und die Party wird super. Wer kommt alles oder kommen nur die Teams oder können Yamato, Kakashi, Gai und Taika auch kommen?"

"Ich sehe da kein Problem, aber wer ist Taika?"

Taika hob die Hand.

"Ich bin Narutos Patin und der Sensei von Gai und Asuma"

"Wie gesagt ich sehe kein Problem und ich denke mal die anderen auch nicht.", sagte Kiba und ritt weiter auf seinem riesigen Hund.

Als er außer Hörweite war merkte Taika an:

"Ich würde mal sagen wir müssen morgen früher aufstehen"

"Wieso?" fragte ein verwirrter Naruto.

"Unser Training morgen Nachmittag wird ausfallen, denn du hast einen Termin...oder eher gesagt eine Verabredung."

"Muss es unbedingt morgen sein? Ich-"

"Desto früher, desto weniger Zeit hast du um dir eine Ausrede auszudenken."

"Na schön" gab Naruto klein bei.

Taika lächelte und sagte:

"Wir sollten schlafen. Wie gesagt: Wir müssen früh raus."

Naruto gab keine Wiederworte und sie gingen zurück zum Zelt.

Ende Kapitel 3

-= 11 Seiten?! Das Kapitel ist echt lang geworden. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu schreiben. Das nächste Kapitel kann dauern, da es kompliziert wird und ich nichts ruinieren will. Das Kapitel hat echt Spaß gemacht zu schreiben und ich hoffe wie immer auf viel Rückmeldung. Wenn ihr Ideen oder Fragen habt die ihr beantwortet haben wollt schreibt mir. Ansonsten man hört voneinander beim nächsten Kapitel.=-


	4. Kapitel 4: Die Begegnung

Kapitel 4: Die Begegnung

Ein blonder Ninja saß auf dem Hokage-Berg und blickte zum Horizont.

Es war bereits Mittag und Naruto wartete darauf, dass Hinata entlassen wurde.

Eigentlich wollte er um diese Zeit noch trainieren, aber Taika hatte das Training abgebrochen.

Naruto war so nervös gewesen, dass der Baum an dem er das Siegel platzieren wollte explodiert war, als er das Siegel platziert hatte.

Er hatte sich nicht verletzt, aber Taika wäre vor Lachen fast erstickt.

Sie hatten beide entschieden, dass sie erst weitermachen würden, wenn Naruto mit Hinata geredet hatte.

Naruto hatte Neji auf dem Weg zum Trainingsplatz getroffen und erfahren, dass Hinata erst am Nachmittag entlassen wurde.

Nun vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit die Landschaft zu beobachten und den Wolken zuzuschauen.

Er saß bereits mehr als eine Stunde hier und vermutlich würde er auch noch mehrere Stunden hier sitzen, da er sowieso nichts zu tun hatte.

Es war langweilig, aber das was passieren würde, war deutlich schlimmer, denn plötzlich hallte in seinem Kopf eine Stimme wieder:

**"Junge! Hör auf in die Gegend zu starren! Ich will mir dir reden."**

'So viel dazu, dass er endlich Ruhe gibt' dachte er genervt und schloss die Augen.

Eine Sekunde später stand er vor einem riesigen Käfig, hinter dessen Stäben die Dunkelheit nur von rot glühenden Augen durchbrochen wurde.

"Was willst du Fuchs? Können wir es schnell hinter uns bringen?" sagte Naruto mit genervter Stimme.

**"Okay, ich verstehe, dass du sauer bist, weil ich uns fast beide getötet habe, ABER..."** sagte Kyuubi, als Naruto seinen Mund aufmachte um noch mehr zu sagen** "...ich will dir etwas erklären. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich niemals versucht habe die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, bevor sich das Siegel bei den Chunin-Prüfungen gelockert hat. Das hat einen ganz einfachen Grund. Dein Vater dachte wohl, dass der wahrscheinlichste Grund für eine Schwächung des Siegels ich sein müsste und hat deshalb eine Art Sicherung eingebaut. Diese Sicherung fügt mir immer stärkere Schmerzen zu, je nachdem wie weit das Siegel geschwächt ist. Da das Siegel seit 3 Jahren immer schwächer wurde, waren die Schmerzen unvorstellbar. Wenn du 3 Jahre lang Höllenqualen leidest, versuchst du irgendwann mit allen Mitteln den Schmerzen zu entkommen. Deshalb habe ich immer wieder versucht deinen Körper zu übernehmen. Nur um den Schmerzen zu entgehen. Da dein Vater das Siegel erneuert hat sind die Schmerzen verschwunden. Deshalb möchte...wi...will i-i-ch mich bei dir ent...e..Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen."**

Naruto sah ihn verwundert an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus:

"Haha! Du denkst ernsthaft, dass ich dir das abkaufe? Es stimmt in deiner Stimme lag Reue und Schmerz, aber das heißt gar nichts. Aber du erwartest wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin und das glaube oder? Sind für dich alle Menschen nur Insekten?"

**"ICH WEIß ICH HABE EINEN FEHLER GEMACHT UND DASS ICH DIR WAS SCHULDE, ABER TREIB ES NICHT ZU WEIT! Deine Skepsis kann ich verstehen und ich kann nichts sagen um dich zu überzeugen, aber ich gebe dir Zeit zum nachdenken. Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit."**

Naruto war verwundert, denn Kyuubi war zwar sauer, aber nicht so böse wie sonst. Er traute ihm dennoch nicht.

"Sonst was? Willst du mir mal wieder drohen?"

**"Nein, aber was denkst du, was mit diesem Siegel auf Dauer passieren wird? Das Siegel wird geschwächt, desto mehr Chakra du benutzt. Da du nun deutlich mehr benutzt, als vor einigen Jahren wird das Siegel auch deutlich schneller schwächer."**

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun?" fragte Naruto skeptisch.

**"Frag deine Patin, denn sie sollte in der Lage sein, dir ein anderes Siegel beizubringen. Eines das stabiler ist. Aber denk nicht zu lange nach."**

Kyuubi schloss die Augen und Naruto öffnete seine auf der Spitze der Felsgesichter.

Er dachte über Kyuubis Worte nach und entschied sich dann aber, dass er zuerst wichtigere Probleme hatte. Wenn er mit Hinata gesprochen hatte würde er mit Taika reden. Sie wollte sowieso wissen, wie es mit Hinata gelaufen war. Er wollte ihr auch nicht auf die Nerven fallen, denn sie redete gerade mit Gai, Yamato und Kakashi über die alten Zeiten.

Naruto entschied sich zu Ichiraku´s zu gehen, auch wenn er keinen großen Hunger hatte und das obwohl er am Morgen kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich hin und bestelle eine Schüssel Ramen. Er aß langsamer als normal, denn er hatte kaum Hunger und er hatte es auch nicht eilig.

Teuchi bemerkte das und fragte: "Was ist los mit dir Naruto? Normalerweise bist du jetzt schon bei deiner dritten oder vierten Schüssel."

"Ich habe nur keinen Hunger." sagte Naruto während er weiter langsam Nudeln schlürfte.

"Du und keinen Hunger? Naruto du isst hier seit mehreren Jahren und selbst wenn du Magenschmerzen hattest, hattest du trotzdem immer Hunger. Also was ist los?"

Naruto seufzte und legte die Stäbchen zur Seite. Er erzählte Teuchi, was während seines Kampfes mit Pain passiert, wie Hinata ihn gerettet hatte und wie er Taika das Versprechen gegeben hatte.

Teuchi sagte dazu nur: "Es geht also um ein Mädchen und du bist nervös, weil du heute mit ihr reden willst. Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Soviel wie du erzählt hast kann ja nichts passieren und Hinata scheint nett zu sein, denn sie war auch schon öfter mit ihrem Team hier. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

Naruto dankte ihm für die Aufmunterung, auch wenn er immer noch sehr nervös war.

Er hatte so langsam gegessen, dass das letzte Bisschen Nudelsuppe fast kalt war und es wurde Zeit mit Hinata zu reden.

Er machte sich auf den Weg sie zu suchen und er ging langsam, weil er nicht wusste wo er suchen sollte.

'Du solltest warten. Vielleicht will sie nach der Zeit im Krankenhaus ihre Ruhe haben.'

meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort.

'Ich kann nicht warten. Zum einen habe ich es Taika versprochen und zum anderen werde ich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können bevor ich nicht mit ihr geredet habe. Diese Nacht war ja auch nicht gerade erholsam.', dachte Naruto genervt.

'Und was ist wenn sie dich wirklich hasst und dich nicht sehen will?' sagte die Stimme hinterhältig.

'Dann soll sie wenigstens wissen wie ich mich fühle. Außerdem ist Hinata viel zu lieb um mich so einfach zu verurteilen.'

Narutos Stimme war bestimmt.

'Dann gibt es doch keinen Grund für dich so nervös und langsam zu sein oder?'

Naruto war verwundert.

'Ich bin so nervös ich führe schon Selbstgespräche. Aber wenigstens schaffe ich es mich selbst aufzumuntern.'

Als er die Augen wieder auf seine Umwelt richtete sah er die Person die er gesucht hatte.

Hinata stand mit dem Rücken zu Naruto vor Neji und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Naruto trat an die beiden heran und sagte Hinatas Namen. Hinata drehte sich um und sah Naruto an, welcher nur knapp einen Meter von ihr weg stand.

Sie lief rot an, weil die Nähe sie nervös machte und fiel dann in Ohnmacht.

Neji fing sie auf und begrüßte Naruto.

Naruto guckte deprimiert, blickte aber auf als Neji sagte:

"Du hast sie mal wieder erschreckt. Muss das eigentlich immer sein? Hilf mir mal kurz sie auf die Bank da vorne zu setzen."

Naruto tat was Neji ihm aufgetragen hatte und als sie Hinata auf die Bank gesetzt hatten sagte Neji:

"Pass auf sie auf bis sie aufwacht und versuch sie nicht noch einmal zu erschrecken."

"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Naruto, der ein bisschen in Panik war bei dem Gedanken allein bei der bewusstlosen Hinata zu bleiben.

"Mein Team trifft sich gleich. Als du Hinata erschreckt hast haben wir uns gerade verabschiedet."

Dagegen konnte Naruto nichts sagen und Neji machte sich auf den Weg.

Er sah Hinata an und dachte:

'Ist sie wirklich nur weil ich sie erschreckt habe in Ohnmacht gefallen? Vielleicht hat sie wirklich Angst vor mir. Aber Hinata würde nicht aus Angst in Ohnmacht fallen oder? Dafür ist sie zu mutig. Aber...'

Narutos Gedanken drehten sich mehrere Minuten weiter im Kreis und er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, dass Hinata neben ihm langsam zu sich kam.

Hinata öffnete die Augen und fragte sich wo sie war. Sie merkte, dass sie auf einer Bank saß und dann sah sie, dass Naruto neben ihr saß. Sie wurde rot und sie erinnerte sich daran war passiert war. Naruto schien es noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie wach war, da er ins Leere starrte.

Als sie seinen Namen sagte zuckte Naruto zusammen. Dann blickte er zu Hinata hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Beide sahen sofort wieder weg und wurden rot.

Eine kurze Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen und Hinata bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, aber dann ergriff Naruto das Wort:

"Es freut mich, dass du endlich aus dem Krankenhaus raus bist."

Hinata antwortete:

"D-d-danke u-und meine Glückwünsche dafür, d-d-dass du das Dorf gerettet hast und dich endlich alle akzeptieren."

"Danke, aber ohne meine Freunde und die Rettung durch dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft."

Hinata ließ den Kopf hängen:

"Das sagst du nur so. Ich konnte dich nicht befreien und war Schuld daran, dass Kyuubi die Kontrolle übernommen hat."

"Aber dadurch konnte ich meinen Vater kennenlernen."

Hinata starrte ihn verwirrt an, da die Einzigen die von Narutos Treffen mit Minato wussten Kakashi, Yamato, Taika und Sakura waren. Deshalb erklärte er es ihr kurz, was ein kleines Lächeln auf Hinatas Gesicht zauberte.

"Deshalb will ich mich bei dir bedanken, dafür dass du mir das ermöglicht hast und dass du mich vor Akatsuki gerettet hast und dafür, dass du mich nicht als Monster siehst."

Hinata wurde rot.

"Das w-würde i-ich nie tun Naruto-kun. Du bist kein Monster. Du bist eher ein Held denn du beschützt das Dorf vor dem Zorn des Kyuubi."

Naruto wirkte erleichtert und seine Augen wurden feucht.

"Und ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Hinata war noch verwirrter und deshalb wendete sie den Blick nicht ab als Naruto ihr in die Augen schaute.

"Wofür?"

Naruto brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande:

"Dafür, dass ich dich nie bemerkt habe und nur Augen für Sakura hatte. Das war nicht fair und es tut mir leid. Ich möchte mich auch im Voraus entschuldigen, denn du verdienst eine ehrliche Antwort, aber ich kann dir im Moment keine geben."

Hinata senkte traurig ihren Blick

"Ich mag dich als Kameradin und du bist eine gute Freundin. Du bist die einzige, die mich immer unterstützt hat und das bedeutet mir viel. Ich würde dir gern eine eindeutige Antwort geben, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich mag dich sehr, aber ich weiß nicht ob es Liebe ist."

Hinata nickte, sagte aber kein Wort, da sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute.

"Aber ich würde gerne versuchen herauszufinden, was ich für dich empfinde. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen ob du mit mir auf ein Date gehen würdest?"

Hinata's Kinnlade klappte herunter und sie starrte Naruto mehrere Minuten lang an und wurde immer röter.

"M-M-Meinst d-du das ernst?"

"Natürlich. Über so etwas würde ich nie Witze machen." Naruto lief auch leicht rot an.

Hinata begann ihre Zeigefinger gegeneinander zu tippen.

"Ich würde mich darüber freuen."

"D-D-Dann hole i-ich dich morgen u-u-um fü-ünf a-ab, o-okay?"

"O-o-okay, i-ich f-freue mich schon", sagte Hinata mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

"I-ich auch", sagte Naruto.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, bis Naruto sagte:

"Naja, i-ich muss jetzt los. Bis morgen."

"Okay" Hinata lächelte und ihre Wangen waren immer noch etwas rot.

Naruto drehte sich beim Gehen noch einmal kurz um und winkte Hinata zu. Dann verschwand er in der Menge.

Hinata machte sich auf den Weg zu dem ihr zugewiesenen Zelt.

Es war ein 2 Personen-Zelt, da es zu wenig Zelte für all die Bewohner gab und sie war neugierig mit wem sie sich Eines würde teilen müssen.

Sie betrat das Zelt, aber das Einzige was sie fand war einen Beutel neben einem der Feldbetten.

'Dann werde ich wohl bis heute Abend warten müssen.'

Sie legte sich in das freie Feldbett und wollte vor Freude Luftsprünge machen.

Sie hatte ein Date mit Naruto! Sie war total nervös, denn darauf hatte sie all die Jahre gewartet.

Während sie auf dem Bett lag versank sie in Gedanken über Naruto. Dadurch erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Naruto wanderte durch Konoha. Stellenweise ähnelte es aber eher einem Tanz, da er Luftsprünge machte und sich vor Freude drehte. Alles war besser gelaufen als er gedacht hatte.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Ichiraku's. Nervös war er immer noch, denn er wusste noch nicht genau war er mit Hinata unternehmen sollte, aber er wusste schon, wen er da um Rat bitten konnte und er war nicht mehr so nervös, dass es ihm den Hunger nahm.

Jetzt merkte er nämlich, dass er den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

Bei Ichiraku's angekommen merkte er, dass er gleich 2 oder 3 Probleme auf einmal lösen könnte, denn er hörte Taikas Stimme hinter dem Vorhang des Nudelsuppengeschäfts.

Als er eintrat begrüßten ihn Gai, Yamato, Kakashi und Taika.

Taika fragte sofort:

"Und wie lief es?"

"Ganz gut, ich hole sie morgen um fünf ab." sagte Naruto welcher bei der Erinnerung rot anlief.

Taika grinste wie ein Schulmädchen:

"Ich will alles wissen!"

Naruto erzählte ihr die komplette Begegnung und am Ende brach Taika in lautes Gelächter aus.

Naruto lief noch roter an, setzte sich und bestellte eine Nudelsuppe. Yamato war auch am Kichern und Kakashi schien zu Grinsen.

Taika sagte dann zu Yamato:

"Du solltest lieber nicht lachen Tenzou. Du hattest auch immer Probleme mit Frauen zu reden."

Yamato's Kichern erstarb sofort und er widmete sich beleidigt seiner Suppe, war Taika nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Diese wandte sich wieder Naruto zu als sie sich beruhigt hatte:

"Aber ich habe es dir doch gesagt: Kein Grund nervös zu sein."

Naruto nickte und sagte dann:

"Aber ein Problem habe ich noch. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihr unternehmen soll. Kannst du mir einen Tipp geben?"

Das brachte Taika dazu nochmal loszuprusten und dabei Nudelfetzen auf dem halben Tresen verteilte.

"Da ich weiß dass du es ernst meinst würde ich dir ja gerne helfen, aber meine normalen Tipps funktionieren nicht. Alle Restaurants und Kinos in Konoha wurden ja dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Also habe ich nur einen Tipp für dich. Unternehme irgendetwas was euch beiden Spaß macht."

Naruto ließ den Kopf hängen.

"So weit war ich auch schon, danke."

"Dir fällt bestimmt etwas ein und ich glaube fast Hinata ist es egal was ihr macht, solange ihr nur Zeit miteinander verbringt."

"Trotzdem soll es etwas besonderes werden."

Taika lächelte ihn an.

"Dir fällt schon etwas ein."

Naruto nickte und aß schweigend seine Nudelsuppen weiter. Er zahlte und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Taika rief ihm hinterher:

"Und was ist mit unserem Training?"

"Keine Zeit ich muss nachdenken und vorbereiten!", rief Naruto geistesabwesend zurück.

Naruto lief durch Konoha und plötzlich kam ihm eine gute Idee und er lief los um alles vorzubereiten.

Taika redete noch etwas mit den anderen und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu ihrem neuen Zelt.

Ihr war heute ein neues zugewiesen worden und sie wollte wissen mit wem sie sich eins teilte.

Sie betrat das Zelt und auf einer der Pritschen lag ein Mädchen mit langen Haaren und ungefähr in Naruto's Alter.

Als sie aufblickte sah Taika, dass es eine Hyuuga war.

"Hallo ich bin Hinata Hyuuga. Bist du meine Zeltpartnerin?", fragte das Mädchen freundlich.

"Ich bin Taika Sarutobi. Was für ein Zufall.", sagte Taika genauso freundlich.

"Warum?" fragte Hinata neugierig.

"Ich bin Naruto's Patin. Er hat dir bestimmt nichts davon erzählt oder?"

"Nein." sagte Hinata und senkte den Blick.

"Sei nicht traurig. Er weiss es selbst erst seit 2 Tagen und er war bestimmt zu nervös um dir sowas zu erzählen."

"Wieso nervös?"

"Ihr habt doch ein Date morgen oder?", fragte Taika.

"Ja. Woher weißt du das?"

"Weil Naruto mich um Rat gebeten hat."

Die Tatsache, dass sie Naruto dazu überredet hatte, ließ sie lieber weg. Es könnte den falschen Eindruck erwecken.

Sie unterhielte sich noch ein bisschen über dies und das und gingen dann schlafen. Der nächste Tag würde interessant werden. Besonders für Hinata.

ENDE

-= Wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Das hier ist nicht so lang, aber hat trotzdem sehr lang gedauert. Ich hoffe ich habe die Stelle mit Naruto und Hinata gut genug hinbekommen. Ich habe noch nie soetwas geschrieben. Die Rückmeldungen haben mich wie immer gefreut. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass so viele Leute die FF lesen, wenn sie erst 3 Kapitel hat. Für alle auf Animexx: ich habe auf meinem Profil eine Umfrage zu einem Teil der FF gestartet. Stimmt ab wenn ihr wollt, es wäre eine große Hilfe. Für die Leute auf den anderen Seiten: Wenn es euch die Mühe wert wäre könnt ihr auch auf Animexx abstimmen. Mein Nickname ist der selbe. Wenn ihr andere Fragen habt oder Vorschläge machen wollt, vielleicht sogar zu der Umfrage, dann schreibt mich an. Manchmal habt ihr echt gute Ideen vorgeschlagen und ich würde mich darüber freuen. Die Gespräche waren echt anstrengend zu schreiben. Zum einen weil ich bei Kyuubi immer den HTML-Code vergessen habe und bei Hinata, weil das Stottern echt doof ist (ich hoffe ich habe es gut getroffen). Bei Fehlern oder ähnlichem einfach ein Kommi hinterlassen. Das nächste Kapitel könnte wieder etwas länger dauern, da ich jetzt keine langen Wochenenden mehr habe und ich bald wieder eine Klausurenphase habe.=-


	5. Kapitel 5: Das Date

Kapitel 5: Das Date

Sakura war unterwegs zum Essenszelt, da sie eine Schicht im Krankenzelt hinter sich hatte.

Als sie an dem Küchenzelt, welches direkt neben dem Essenszelt lag, vorbei ging, sah sie Naruto, der mit dem Arm voller frischer Vorräte aus der Küche heraustrat.

Sie wollte ihn gerade eine Predigt halten, weil sie glaubte, dass er sie gestohlen hatte, als einer der Köche hinter ihm aus dem Zelt trat und zu Naruto sagte, dass er sich bedienen könne so oft er wolle und dass es eine Ehre sei dem Helden von Konoha einen Gefallen zu tun.

Naruto grinste nervös und errötete leicht. Dann bedankte sich bei dem Koch.

Er machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg und Sakura hob die Hand um ihn zu begrüßen, aber Naruto sagte nur flüchtig im vorbeigehen:

"Keine Zeit zu reden. Zu viel zu tun."

Sakura fragte sich, was Naruto so in Eile versetzte und während sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, ging sie weiter zum Essenszelt.

Als sie eintrat war das Zelt fast voll, da es kurz nach Mittag war und alle Pause vom Training, den Bauarbeiten oder wie sie vom Krankendienst hatten und schnell etwas essen wollten.

Sakura suchte das Zelt nach vertrauten Gesichtern ab und fand Hinata, die allein in einer Ecke saß und seltsam fröhlich vor sich hin starrte.

Die Medizin-Kunoichi holte sich eine Portion und setzte sich dann zu Hinata an den Tisch.

Diese zuckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und begrüßte Sakura.

"Du wirkst ziemlich glücklich Hinata. Gibt es einen bestimmten Anlass?"

fragte Sakura.

Hinata wurde rot und blicke zu Boden.

"N-n-nic-chts b-b-bestimmtes."

Sakura wusste, dass etwas an der Antwort faul war.

"Hat es etwas mit Naruto zu tun?"

Hinata schien geschockt und ihr Gesicht hatte nun die Farbe eine Tomate.

Sie stotterte vor sich hin, aber brachte kein Wort heraus.

Sakura wusste dass sie richtig geraten hatte, aber wollte das arme Mädchen nicht weiter unter Druck setzen.

Die Beiden wechselten das Thema und redeten über Hinatas Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus, über Pains Angriff und über die Details von Hinatas und Pains Zusammentreffen.

Es gab keine offizielle Version der Details und es waren so viele Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass Sakura gern den wahren Ablauf der Geschichte kennen würde.

Hinata erzählte ihr, was geschehen war, aber sie ließ ein paar persönlichere Details aus, denn sie wollte nicht dass jeder wusste was passiert war.

Besonders nicht ihr Vater.

Nachdem sie die Geschichte beendet hatte verschwand sie mit der Begründung dass sie noch etwas vor habe.

'Ihr Verhalten ist seltsam und Naruto hat sich auch komisch aufgeführt. Irgendetwas ist faul.'

Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf über Möglichkeiten, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie sich nur im Kreis drehte.

Wenn sie nicht selbst nach dem Grund suchen würde, würde sie auch nichts finden, also entschied sie sich den Grund herauszufinden, indem sie Naruto beobachten würde.

Seit er ihr begegnet war, war fast eine Stunde vergangen und er würde bestimmt nicht mehr in der Nähe sein.

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg um ihn zu suchen.

Es dauerte aber länger als sie erwartet hatte.

Er war nicht bei Ichirakus und auch nicht in seinem Zelt.

Taika, welche sie zufällig getroffen hatte, konnte ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen.

Sie sagte nur, dass Naruto was wichtiges zu tun hatte, aber Details wollte sie nicht verraten.

Das machte Sakura noch neugieriger.

Der einzige Ort an dem sie noch nicht gesucht hatte, waren die Trainingsplätze.

Dort fand sie ihn schließlich, was sie wunderte, da sie Taika getroffen hatte und sie nicht dachte, dass er ohne sie trainieren würde.

Es war der Trainingsplatz, wo Naruto das Fuuton-Element gemeistert hatte.

Der Wasserfall den Yamato geschaffen hatte stand dort noch immer, aber der Holzbalken auf dem Naruto trainiert hatte war verschwunden.

Vermutlich waren die hohen Wassermassen zu viel für die Stützen gewesen und der Balken war herabgefallen.

Sakuras Annahme stimmte trotzdem.

Naruto trainierte nicht, sondern stellte nicht entzündete Fackeln nahe des Sees welcher durch den Wasserfall entstanden war auf.

Er schien schon eine Weile bei der Arbeit zu sein, denn es standen bereits einige Fackeln und sie sah, dass von ihr aus hinter einem Baum eine Decke ausgebreitet war.

Sakura wunderte sich über Narutos Verhalten.

Was hatten die Fackeln für einen Zweck?

'Will er etwa wieder Elementchakra trainieren? Aber diesmal sieht es eher nach Feuerversteck aus. Hat er bereits seine zweite Chakranatur herausgefunden und will diese nun auch trainieren? Aber das würde er nicht alleine tun, besonders weil es im Dorf viele Leute mit dem Feuer-Element gibt, denn immerhin leben wir im Feuerreich. Was tut er also?'

Sie beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, aber da er jetzt nur rumstand um seine Arbeit zu betrachten und noch ein paar Änderungen vornahm, ging sie zurück ins Dorf.

Es war inzwischen halb 4 und sie wollte noch schlafen, da sie eine Nachtschicht hatte.

'Hoffentlich wird es bald ruhiger. Die meisten Mediziner kriechen nur noch auf dem Zahnfleisch, da es so viel zu tun gibt.'

Hinata war total nervös.

Sie war gestern zu überrascht und zu froh gewesen um nervös zu sein, aber als sie aufgewacht war, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken, als dass sie sich blamieren würde oder Naruto sie doch nicht mochte.

Sie war nach wie vor glücklich, aber sie konnte keine ruhige Minute verbringen.

Vormittags suchte sie Klamotten für das Date raus.

Sie entschied sich für etwas anderes als ihre normale Kleidung: Sie wählte ein lila T-Shirt, welches das Symbol der Gründerfamilie des Hyuuga-Clans auf dem linken Oberarm hatte. Sie entschied sich für eine dunklere Version ihrer normalen Hose und behielt ihr Stirnband um den Hals. Das T-Shirt hatte zwar kürzere Ärmel als ihre normale Jacke, aber es war trotzdem nicht wirklich freizügiger, da es sehr locker war und nicht eng anlag.

Die genannten Klamotten legte sie auf ihr Feldbett, damit sie sie später anziehen konnte.

Sie war jetzt etwas ruhiger und ihre Fröhlichkeit war zum Teil wieder da.

Dann war sie zum Mittag in das Essenszelt gegangen wo sie Naruto gesehen hatte, welcher ihr zugewunken hatte und gegrinst hatte als er ihr entgegen kam.

Das hatte ihre Nervosiät komplett gesenkt und ihr auch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert.

Der Überraschungs-Ninja schaffte es immer die Stimmung der Menschen um ihn herum zu verbessern.

Naruto schien in Eile zu sein, deshalb hielt sie ihn nicht weiter auf.

Als sie beim Essen saß und in Gedanken an Naruto schwelgte kam Sakura und setze sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

Sakura hatte ihr einige Fragen gestellt und es war ihr unangenehm geworden, da sie das Date mit Naruto nicht hinausposaunen wollte.

Deshalb hatte sie sich eine Ausrede ausgedacht um Sakuras neugierigen Fragen auszuweichen und war zum Trainingsplatz gegangen.

Training war deutlich besser als nervös im Zelt zu sitzen und sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen.

Sie trainierte ihre Geschwindigkeit, denn in dem Kampf gegen Pain hatte er ihr viel zu einfach ausweichen können.

Das sollte ihr nicht nochmal passieren und sie wollte mit Naruto mithalten, auch wenn die Entfernung immer größer wurde.

Sie trainierte mehrere Stunden und als ihr noch anderthalb Stunden blieben bis Naruto sie abholte, machte sie sich auf den Weg um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.

Als sie fertig war, wartete sie darauf, dass Naruto sie abholte.

Naruto war für seine Verhältnisse früh auf den Beinen.

Am frühen Vormittag hatte er noch kurz das Hiraishin-Siegel trainiert, damit er nicht komplett aus der Übung kam.

Am Vormittag hatte er alles durchgeplant und hatte sich ein paar Fackeln aus dem Arsenal von Konoha geholt.

Er hatte dafür bezahlen wollen, aber der diensthabende Waffenmeister hatte abgelehnt, denn "ohne dich würde es Konoha nicht mehr geben und das ist nur eine Kleinigkeit für eine solch große Tat".

Naruto konnte ihn nicht umstimmen, da es ihm sehr unangenehm war und er so ein Verhalten nicht gewohnt war.

Irgendwann hatte er die Fackeln einfach genommen und in sein Zelt gebracht.

Dann war er etwas essen gegangen.

Als er vom Essenszelt zum Küchenzelt hinüber ging hatte er Hinata gesehen.

Er hatte ihr zugewunken und musste wegen dem Gedanken an das bevorstehende Date grinsen.

Als Hinata zurück lächelte wurde Naruto rot, was aber zum Glück dadurch verborgen wurde, dass er das Küchenzelt betreten hatte.

Dort gab es wieder eine Diskussion mit dem Koch, denn dieser wollte Naruto die Vorräte auch komplett ohne Gegenleistung geben.

Naruto wollte nicht weiter diskutieren und akzeptierte einfach, aber es störte ihn besonders, da Konoha die Vorräte dringend benötigte.

Er grüßte Sakura im Vorbeigehen, aber blieb nicht stehen, da er einen engen Zeitplan hatte.

Nachdem er die Vorräte ins seinem Zelt abgelegt hatte, machte sich dann auf den Weg, um den Ort vorzubereiten.

Am Vorabend war ihm die Idee gekommen, dass der Wasserfall von seinem Training in Elementchakra ein gutes Panorama für ein Date sein müsste.

Als er dort ankam fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass der Holzsteg auf dem er gestanden hatte die Sicht störte, also beschwor er einige Schattendoppelgänger und trug ihnen auf den Steg zu entfernen.

Er machte sich daran die Fackeln aufzustellen und breitete neben einem Baum, welcher am Ufer des Sees stand, welcher durch den Wasserfall entstanden war.

Seine Schattendoppelgänger hatten in der Zwischenzeit mit Windchakra den Steg abgebaut und zerteilt.

Naruto wurde bewusst, dass Konoha das Holz gebrauchen konnte und er erschuf noch ein paar Schattendoppelgänger die das Holz zu dem Lagerplatz tragen sollten.

Er stellte noch ein paar Fackeln auf und musterte sein Werk.

Der blonde Shinobi nahm noch ein paar kleine Änderungen vor und als er zufrieden war blickte er zur Sonne um die Zeit einzuschätzen. Ihm blieb noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde bis er Hinata abholen musste und so entschied er sich die Fackeln zu entzünden und sich fertig zu machen.

Die Fackeln waren besonders, da sie eine Schriftrolle hatten, welche eine fast endlose Menge an Öl enthielt und somit ohne Probleme mehrere Tage durchbrennen konnten.

Er hatte bereits am Abend vorher überlegt was er tragen sollte, aber er besaß eigentlich nur mehrere Ausführungen seiner normalen Klamotten, daher würde er diese auch anziehen müssen.

Allerdings ließ er die Jacke weg und zog stattdessen ein schwarzes T-Shirt an mit einer orangen Spirale auf der Brust.

Darüber zog er den neuen Mantel, den die Kröten ihm kurz nach seinem Sieg über Pain gegeben hatten.

Dieser Mantel sah eher nach dem von Narutos Vater aus, denn er war hauptsächlich weiß, aber die Flammen waren orange statt rot.

Naruto mochte den Mantel und da ein T-Shirt vielleicht zu kalt werden würde in der Nacht, zog er ihn über.

Er hatte auch noch geduscht und das Essen in einen Korb gepackt.

Es bestand hauptsächlich aus Broten und ein paar anderen Sachen, die man für ein Picknick mitnehmen konnte. Da es bereits in der Küche zubereitet worden war, musste er sich um nichts mehr kümmern.

Als er alles zusammengepackt hatte und fertig war blieben ihm noch ein paar Minuten bis er Hinata treffen musste und so machte er sich auf den Weg.

Nachdem er das Zelt verlassen hatte fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf: Er wusste nicht wo ihr Zelt war, denn er hatte vor Nervosität vergessen sie zu fragen.

Er lief los um es zu suchen, aber er konnte nicht einfach in jedes Zelt gehen und gucken ob es Hinatas war.

Er lief einige Minuten umher und er war bereits zu spät, als ihm Taika über den Weg lief.

Sie rief ihm zu:

"Solltest du nicht Hinata vor ein paar Minuten abholen? Oder hast du mal wieder die Zeit vergessen?"

Naruto ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Nein, aber ich habe vergessen sie zu fragen wo ihr Zelt ist und jetzt muss ich es suchen."

Taika blickte ihn ungläubig an und ließ dann auch den Kopf etwas hängen.

"Du kommst wirklich nach deiner Mutter. Du hast Glück, denn zufällig bin ich im gleichen Zelt wie sie und kann dich hinführen."

Naruto blickte auf.

"Wieso hast du das nicht erwähnt?"

"Wann denn? Ich habe es erst gestern erfahren, nachdem du weg bist deine Vorbereitungen zu treffen."

"Okay, okay. Aber kannst du mich schnell hinführen? Ich bin schon spät genug dran."

Taika verdrehte die Augen und bedeutete ihm mitzukommen.

Hinatas Augen wanderten mal wieder zu der Uhr.

Sie hatte in den letzten 20 Minuten so oft auf die Uhr geguckt, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte wie oft.

Naruto hatte sie vor 15 Minuten abholen wollen und ihre Nervosität stieg mit jeder Sekunde und Zweifel begannen an ihr zu nagen.

'Vielleicht musste er noch etwas vorbereiten oder er wurde von jemandem aufgehalten... oder er hat es sich anders überlegt... Nein so etwas würde er nicht tun'

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, der sie schon die ganze Zeit quälte.

Dann hörte sie Taikas Stimme:

"Dort ist es und nächstes mal denkst du bitte vorher daran."

Hinatas Herz machte einen Satz, als sie Narutos Stimme hörte:

"Ja und nochmals danke"

Dann hörte sie ein Klopfen gegen den Zeltpfosten und Narutos Stimme:

"H-H-Hinata bist du da? Die Verspätung tut mir leid, denn ich hatte vergessen zu fragen wo dein Zelt ist."

Auf Hinatas Lippen machte sich ein schwaches Lächeln breit, denn das klang genau nach Naruto.

"J-Ja ich bin hier"

Sie ging hinaus und begrüßte Naruto und Taika, welche hinter Naruto stand.

Naruto grüßte nervös zurück und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, blickten sie beide schnell zu Boden.

Beide standen einige Sekunden so da, bis Naruto Hinata ein Kompliment zu ihren Klamotten machte.

Hinata bedankte sich und sie starrten wieder schweigend zu Boden.

Beide waren stark errötet.

Taika verdrehte die Augen.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr euch einfach auf den Weg macht? Es sei denn ihr wollt hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

"Okay, wollen wir los Hinata?"

"J-j-ja, okay" sagte Hinata schüchtern.

Naruto hielt Hinata seinen rechten Arm hin und Hinata hakte sich bei ihm ein, auch wenn sie total errötete und sich mühe geben musste, nicht wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Als sie sich vom Zelt entfernten, hörten sie noch Taika sagen:

"Endlich steht niemand mehr vor dem Zelt rum."

Naruto fing darauf hin an zu lachen und drehte sich noch kurz um, um zu sagen:

"Du hast nur die Stille gebrochen, damit du in das Zelt kannst oder?"

"Was denkst du denn?"

Kam von Taika mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück.

Das brachte auch Hinata zum kichern und löste ihre Nervosität ein bisschen auf.

'Endlich ist die Stimmung etwas besser. Es wäre echt schade gewesen, wenn wir die ganze Zeit nur nervöse Stille gehabt hätten.' dachte Naruto.

Taika schüttelte den Kopf, als sie das Zelt betrat.

'Der Junge schafft auch nix ohne Hilfe.'

Dachte sie und musste lächeln.

Naruto gingen zwischen den Zelten lang und unterhielten sich über die verschiedenen Sachen.

Sie redeten z.B. über Narutos Training unter Taika, über Taika allgemein und was Hinata machte, während das Dorf wiederaufgebaut wurde.

Hinata fragte Naruto danach, wie es kam, dass Taika seine Patin war.

Naruto sagte, dass seine Eltern es so gewollt hatten und er es auch erst vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden hatte.

Hinata war verwundert, denn niemand wusste wer Narutos Eltern waren.

"Weißt du wer deine Eltern sind? Ich dachte niemand wüsste etwas darüber."

"Ja, aber ich will noch nicht darüber reden, denn ich habe es selbst erst erfahren, als Taika hier aufgetaucht ist und muss mich selbst noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Es macht mich aber glücklich, denn ich weiß nun endlich, wer meine Eltern waren und was für Menschen sie waren."

"Das freut mich."

sagte Hinata mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Narutos Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, er wurde rot und musste den Blick abwenden.

'Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich führe mich doch sonst nicht so auf.'

'Das freut mich wirklich für Naruto, auch wenn ich gerne wissen würde wer seine Eltern waren.

Er wird es mir bestimmt erzählen, wenn er bereit ist.'

So wendeten sie sich wieder unbefangenen Themen zu und erreichten schon bald den Wasserfall.

Es war noch hell, aber die Sonne stand schon ziemlich dicht über dem Horizont und die Welt begann sich orange und rötlich zu färben.

Das Licht wurde von dem Wasserfall reflektiert und tauchte die Welt in ein warmes Licht.

Hinata staunte, denn das Sonnenlicht und der Wasserfall sahen unheimlich schön aus, während Naruto sie zu einem der Bäume führte, welche am Seeufer standen und dort den Korb, welchen er in der linken Hand trug, auf eine Decke legte.

"I-i-ich h-hoffe dir gefällt es. D-das ist das erste mal, dass ich sowas mache und war mir nicht sicher was ich machen sollte."

"E-e-es i-ist wunderschön, Naruto-kun."

Naruto lächelte erleichtert.

"G-Gut. Ich h-hoffe du hast noch nicht gegessen, weil ich ein bisschen was mitgebracht habe."

"O-Okay"

Naruto setzte sich auf die Decke und deutete neben sich.

Hinata setzte sich, aber hielt aus Unsicherheit ein bisschen Abstand zu Naruto.

Der begann den Korb auszupacken und als er fertig war, sagte er:

"Bedien dich. Da ich nicht genau wusste, was du gerne magst, habe ich einfach etwas von allem mitgebracht."

Hinata verschaffte sich einen Überblick und fing an zu lächeln, als sie ihr Lieblingsessen sah:

Zimtrollen.

Sie nahm sich eine und begann diese zu essen.

Naruto guckte zu ihr hinüber und dachte:

'Gut, wenigstens hab ich etwas dabei, was sie mag.'

Naruto nahm sich selbst ein Sandwich und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Nach einer Weile ergriff Naruto das Wort und fragte sie nach allen möglichen Dingen.

Sie erzählte ihm von der Zeit wo er mit Jiraiya auf Trainingsreise war und was in der Zeit passiert ist.

Die beiden erzählten einander von verschiedenen Missionen und von Narutos Training unter Jiraiya, auch wenn ihn das etwas trüb stimmte und Fukasaku, was Hinata faszinierte.

Die beiden merkten nicht wie die Zeit verstrich und die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen.

Sie achteten auch nicht auf ihre Umwelt sondern achteten nur aufeinander.

Während Hinata ihm von einer Mission erzählte, wo ihr Team einen Söldner gejagt hatte, blickte Naruto kurz zum Wasserfall und der Anblick raubte ihm fast den Atem.

Die Fackeln spendeten zwar ein bisschen Licht und es war genug, dass man noch etwas sehen konnte, aber die Gegend wurde von dem Vollmond beleuchtet und dem klaren Sternenhimmel.

Das Licht des Mond und der Sterne wurde in dem Wasserfall und der Oberfläche des Sees reflektiert und tauchte die Umgebung in halbdunkles Licht.

Die Reflexionen der Sterne wirkten wie Funken im Halbdunkel des Mondlichts.

Es sah aus als Stünde man in einem Märchenwald und vor einem liege der Übergang in den Sternenhimmel. Als stünde man selbst zwischen den Sternen.

Naruto wollte Hinata darauf aufmerksam machen, aber ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken.

Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sie hielt inne und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber als sie sah, wohin Naruto zeigte, blieb ihr Mund offen stehen.

Nach kurzem Staunen klappte sie ihn wieder zu und sagte:

"Es ist so schön, Naruto-kun."

Beide genossen einige Minuten die Aussicht, bis beiden etwas auffiel:

Hinata hatte nicht gestottert.

Für Hinata war das ein großer Fortschritt und sie war stolz darauf.

Naruto setzte sein berühmtes Grinsen auf und sagte:

"Du kannst doch reden, ohne zu stottern.

Hinata wurde rot und sagte:

"S-s-scheinbar s-s-schon."

Daraufhin ließ sie den Kopf hängen.

Naruto versuchte sie aufzumuntern und sagte:

"Das wird schon irgendwann Hinata."

Hinata nickte kurz mit ihrem Kopf.

Sie kehrten zu ihren Unterhaltungen zurück und genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen, während sie weiter auf den See raus blickten.

Das traf besonders für Hinata zu, da sie noch nie so lange mit Naruto geredet hatte.

Sie war auch immer weniger nervös und ihre Unterhaltung ging noch mehrere Stunden weiter.

Als für beide die Augen schwer wurden und sie zu müde waren, um sich weiter zu unterhalten, packte Naruto den Korb und die Decke zusammen.

Hinata bot ihm an, ihm bei den Fackeln zu helfen, aber Naruto sagte nur:

"Du siehst müde aus und ich will nicht, dass du warten musst, bis ich die Fackeln gesammelt habe."

Er überkreuzte die Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner Hände und beschwor so ein Dutzend Schattendoppelgänger.

"Ich bringe Hinata zurück zu ihrem Zelt, ihr löscht die Fackeln und bringt sie zum Zelt.

"Jawohl, Boss"

antworteten Narutos Schattendoppelgänger im Chor und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Naruto hielt Hinata seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich wieder bei ihm ein, diesmal jedoch nicht so nervös wie zuvor.

Sie wurde immer noch rot, aber sie genoss es jetzt mehr.

Vor Hinatas Zelt sagte Naruto:

"So...ähm ich hoffe, dass es dir gefallen hat und ähm... ich finde wir sollten das wiederholen."

"E-Es h-hat s-sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich w-würde mich f-freuen, wenn wir das wiederholen könnten."

sagte Hinata während sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht nervös ihre Fingerspitzen gegeneinander zu tippen.

Naruto grinste.

"Das machen wir. Hast du eigentlich von der Feier gehört, die stattfinden soll, wegen dem Sieg über Pain und deiner Genesung?"

"J-j-ja, Neji-niisan h-hat mir davon erzählt."

"W-wollen wir zusammen hingehen?"

fragte Naruto während er sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

"G-Gerne."

"Okay, wir sehen uns. Spätestens, wenn ich weiß wann die Feier ist."

sagte Naruto mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Naruto machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen Zelt.

Als er ein Stück von Hinatas Zelt entfernt war, hörte er aus einem nahen Baum:

"Und, wie wars?"

Als er zu dem Baum blickte, sah er Taika, die auf mit einem Bein angezogen auf einem Ast saß und das andere Bein baumeln ließ.

"Hast du auf mich gewartet?"

fragte Naruto.

"Ja und Nein. Ich wollte mir dir reden, aber erst morgen, aber da es so eine schöne Nacht ist, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich mir ein bisschen die Sterne angucke. Also nochmal: Wie liefs?"

"Ich gebe dir die Kurzfassung, weil ich müde bin: Wir haben ein Picknick an einem See mit Wasserfall gemacht und haben uns stundenlang unterhalten. Dann haben wir noch ein bisschen den Wasserfall angeguckt, in dem sich die Sterne gespiegelt haben. Als wir müde wurden, habe ich sie zu ihrem Zelt gebracht und dann hast du mich von der Seite an gequatscht. Für den Rest musst du bis morgen warten."

"Okay, okay" sagte Taika und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, was ein schiefes Grinsen ergab, denn sie wusste, dass Naruto sie nur loswerden wollte, weil er müde war, denn es war nach Mitternacht.

"Morgen Training zur gewohnten Zeit."

Bevor Naruto antworten konnte, löste sich Taika in einer Rauchwolke auf.

"Wie Shikamaru sagen würde: Man ist das nervig."

Damit machte sich Naruto auf den Weg zu seinem Zelt, um noch möglichst viel Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor er zum Training musste.

Als Hinata das Zelt betrat, lag dort Taika auf ihrem Feldbett und blickte zu ihr hinüber.

"Und wie lief dein Date?"

fragte sie mit dem Lächeln eines Fuchses.

Hinata wurde rot und stotterte:

"E-E-E-es w-w-war g-g-gut."

Dabei beließ sie es und machte sich fertig zum schlafen.

Aber Taika ließ nicht locker:

"Och komm schon! Ich will alles wissen!"

Von dem was Hinata wusste, konnte Taika sehr beharrlich sein und somit gab sie klein bei.

Sie erzählte Taika von dem Date und wie sehr es ihr gefallen hatte.

Taika hörte aufmerksam zu, auch wenn ihr Blick kurz nachdem Hinata angefangen hatte zu erzählen, für einen Augenblick abwesend wurde und sie daraufhin anfing zu lächeln.

Als Hinata fertig war, sagte sie nur:

"Ich freue mich für dich und jetzt lass ich dich auch schlafen."

Hinata war froh und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Sie schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein und glitt über in die Traumwelt, in der ein bestimmter Ninja eine große Rolle spielte.

Naruto lag auf seinem Feldbett.

Er wollte schlafen, aber seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Hinata und er fand einfach keine Ruhe.

'Was empfinde ich für sie? Ich habe den Abend genossen und es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Sie ist die freundlichste und netteste Person die ich kenne und sie hat auch einen süßen Charakter. Keiner kann bestreiten, dass sie hübsch und attraktiv ist, auch wenn sie es versteckt. Sie ist eine gute Freundin, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob da mehr ist. Ein Date wird wohl nicht reichen, um sich sicher zu sein und ich muss Geduld haben, aber das macht nichts. Es macht mir Spaß mit ihr rumzuhängen.'

Damit fand er endlich seinen Frieden und schlief ein, was die benachbarten Zelte wegen dem lauten Schnarchen sofort mitbekamen.

-= Erstmal: Es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet.

Ich hatte eine Klausurenphase und hatte kaum Zeit, überhaupt etwas zu machen. Dann hatte ich zwischendurch kleine Schreibblockaden und das hat dann die Zeit so weit hinausgezögert. Bald sind aber Sommerferien und da versuche ich, wieder etwas aufzuholen. Falls ihr euch wundert, was Taika gemacht hat: Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass sie auch die Kage Bunshin beherrscht und somit war die mit der Naruto gesprochen hat nur ein Doppelgänger.

Es freut mich, dass so viele an der Umfrage teilgenommen haben und ich hoffe, dass es noch mehr werden.

Ich freue mich auch über die vielen Kommentare.

Trotz des extremen Zeitaufwandes muss ich sagen, dass ich mit dem Kapitel nicht zufrieden bin. Ich habe sowas noch nie geschrieben und Vorschläge und Kritik sind stark erwünscht. Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder etwas länger und ich muss gucken wie schnell ich das schaffe, denn vor den Sommerferien werde ich wegen Ausflügen usw. kaum zuhause sein. Naja, ich hoffe auf viele neue Kommentare und werde versuchen, die lange Wartezeit nicht zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen.=-


	6. Kapitel 6: Erwachen

Kapitel 6: Erwachen

Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen und die Leute in Konoha begannen mit frischer Energie einen neuen Tag.

Nur eine Person schlurfte durch das Dorf, wie der Rest der Nacht selbst.

Es war der Held des Dorfes, welcher die Nacht zuvor offensichtlich zu lange wach war.

'Ich wusste ja, dass ich gestern spät im Zelt war, aber ich habe mich wohl verschätzt. Die Zeit verflog wirklich wie im Flug.'

Er war auf dem Weg zum Trainingsplatz, um weiter mit Taika zu trainieren.

Der Trainingsplatz war verlassen, als Naruto dort eintraf und er entschied sich nicht auf Taika zu warten.

Der blonde Shinobi erschuf 20 Doppelgänger und teilte diese in 2 Gruppen ein.

Die eine Gruppe trainierte weiter das Siegel für die Hiraishin-Technik und die andere Gruppe trainierte etwas, was Naruto schon seit Jahren erreichen wollte:

Sie versuchten sich an der Ausführung des Rasengan ohne eine zweite Person zu benötigen.

Naruto hatte sich überlegt, dass das Rasengan eine gute Ergänzung zu dem Jutsu seines Vaters wäre, aber nur wenn er es ohne Schattendoppelgänger schafft, denn er stellte es sich schwer vor, sich so gut zu koordinieren, dass sie das Jutsu beim Teleportieren ausführen konnten.

Der echte Naruto setzte sich neben einen Baum und trainierte den Sennin-Modoo.

Er beherrschte ihn zwar bereits, aber er wollte den Modus länger aufrecht erhalten können und die Zeit die er zum sammeln der Energie benötigte verkürzen.

Das Training behielt er ein paar Stunden bei und er wurde langsam genervt, denn Taika war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Seine Schattendoppelgänger machten langsam Fortschritte und er selbst auch einige wenige.

Als er gerade eine Pause einlegen wollte, tauchte Taika auf.

"WO HAST DU GESTECKT?"

brüllte er ihr entgegen, als er die Schattendoppelgänger auflöste um die Übung zu beenden.

Taika machte den Mund auf um zu antworten, als Naruto die Augen verdrehte und umkippte.

Sie war dadurch so überrascht, dass sie keine Anstalten machte ihn aufzufangen.

Als sie sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, ging sie zu ihm hinüber und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken.

Das blieb aber erfolglos und so wartete sie, dass er aufwachte.

Sie hatte kurz bevor er die Schattendoppelgänger aufgelöst hatte gesehen, wie weit er mit dem Siegel war.

Es hatte sie beeindruckt, denn selbst Kushina hatte dafür fast einen halben Monat gebraucht und sie hatte ein natürliches Talent für Siegel.

'Vielleicht ist es ja auf ihren Sohn übergegangen.'

Dachte sie und dann spürte sie Bewegung neben sich.

Als sie herabblickte sah sie, dass Naruto die Augen geöffnet hatte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

"Bleib lieber unten. Du hast zu viel Chakra verbraucht und solltest eine Pause einlegen." Sie hob demonstrativ den Korb hoch den sie bei sich trug"Iss was, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Als Naruto sich ein bisschen erholt hatte, half sie ihm auf und sie setzen sich an einen Baum, damit Naruto etwas essen konnte.

Es herrschte kurz schweigen zwischen ihnen und dann fragte Naruto:

"Ich würde trotzdem gerne eine Antwort auf meine Fragen haben: Wo hast du gesteckt?"

Taika setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf und antwortete:

"Habe ich jemals gesagt, dass ich bei dem Training auch da sein werde?"

"Du warst doch bloß zu müde um aufzustehen, weil du gestern Nacht mir und Hinata aufgelauert hast."

Antwortete Naruto während er auf einem Brot herumkaute.

Taika lachte nervös und kratzte sich mit der rechten Hand am Hinterkopf.

"Hast mich erwischt."

"Jetzt musst du warten, bis ich dir den Rest von gestern Abend erzähle.", sagte Naruto mit einem Schmollmund.

Taikas Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und sie musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder so lustig?", fragte Naruto, der von ihrem Verhalten immer genervter wurde.

"Hinata hat mit schon alles erzählt. Ich hätte sie sonst nicht schlafen lassen."

Danach brach sie endgültig in Lachen aus, als Naruto ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der fast tödlicher war als der Blick eines Uchiha mit aktiviertem Mangekyou.

Als er merkte, dass Taika so schnell nicht aufhören würde mit dem Lachen, widmete er sich wieder dem Essen.

"Du bist aber umsonst gekommen." sagte er nach einer Weile.

"Wieso?", fragte Taika, welcher die Augen tränten und die immer noch von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.

"Weil ich nach dem Essen Baachan besuchen werde."

Taika wunderte sich:

'Oma? Seine ganzen Blutsverwandten sind doch tot. Wen könnte er meinen?'

"Wen meinst du?"

"Oma Tsunade"

Das ließ Taika wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, auch wenn ihr inzwischen die Rippen wehtaten.

"D-D.. HAHAAH. Du bringst mich... HAHA.. irgendwann nochmal...Ha...um vor Gelächter. Warum nennst du sie Oma?"

"Weil sie ihr eigentliches Alter hinter einem Genjutsu verbirgt... und weil sie das Dichteste ist, was ich an Familie habe...neben dem perversen Eremiten, aber der ist tot...Das wollte ich dir auch noch sagen: Wenn Tsunade aufwacht, dann gehen wir zu der Beerdigung von dem perversen Eremiten und zwei seiner Schüler.", Narutos Stimme war traurig.

Taika versuchte Narutos Stimmte zu heben und sagte:

"Bevor Tsunade aufwacht, solltest du aber noch etwas wissen."

Naruto blickte zu ihr auf und seine Gedanken waren schnell abgelenkt.

"Was denn?"

"Nun sagen wir es mal so: Ich und Tsunade sind nicht gerade Freundinnen. Wir hatten in der Vergangenheit häufig Meinungsverschiedenheiten."

"Warum das denn?", fragte Naruto.

"Zum Einen, weil ich es feige von ihr fand, dass sie sich hinter der Illusion versteckt. Sie hat sehr früh damit angefangen. Aber was noch schlimmer war, war dass sie immer so undankbar zu Jiraiya war. Er hat sie immer geliebt und immer von ihr geschwärmt, wenn wir trainiert haben. Nicht so wie du denken würdest. Er mag manchmal wie ein Perversling gewirkt haben, aber ich kannte ihn länger, als du überhaupt am Leben bist und ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass er das nur als Maske benutzt. Er war ein meisterhafter Spion und einen alten, perversen und betrunkenen Mann unterschätzt man schnell. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Er hat immer von ihrer inneren Stärke und so weiter geschwärmt. Aber sie hat ihn immer zurückgewiesen. Sie hat ihm nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben, obwohl er immer da war, als sie jemanden brauchte. Er hat auch nie aufgegeben, egal wie oft sie ihn zurückgewiesen hat. Weil sie das nie respektiert hat, hatte ich nie eine hohe Meinung von ihr. Aber wir haben uns seit 10 Jahren nicht gesehen und-"

"Moment! Seit 10 Jahren? Ich dachte du hast Konoha vor 16 verlassen."

Sagte der blonde Zuhörer und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Ja, aber Tsunade hat das Dorf vor 15 Jahren verlassen und wir sind uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Dabei sind meine und ihre ganzen Ersparnisse drauf gegangen, weil wir uns gestritten haben, es eskaliert ist und wir ein ganzes Hotel dem Erdboden gleich gemacht haben. Es war ein teures Hotel."

Jetzt war Naruto dran in Lachen auszubrechen.

"Das kann ich mir bei euch beiden auch gut vorstellen."

sagte er.

"Ihr habt beide einen Hang zur Zerstörung und wenn ihr dann auch noch wütend seid..."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie nachtragend Tsunade nach 10 Jahren ist, deshalb weiß ich auch nicht wie gut das erste Treffen ablaufen wird.", sagte Taika nervös.

'Das Problem ist, dass Tsunade der Hokage ist und es ist nicht gut sich schlecht mit dem Hokage zu stellen. Besonders einem so launischen wie Tsunade. Wenn sie Naruto mittlerweile nahe steht, könnte das die Sache noch verschlimmern. Naruto mag mir verziehen haben, aber gilt das auch für die die ihm nahe stehen?'

Taika's Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Naruto sagte:

"Wollen wir los? Sie ist zwar noch nicht aufgewacht, aber ich möchte heute Nachmittag noch trainieren und habe vorher noch etwas anderes zu erledigen."

"Was denn?"

"Erinnerst du dich an den Typen auf dem Hund der uns vor 3 Tagen zu der Siegesfeier eingeladen hat?"

Taika nickte.

"Nun Hinata wurde entlassen und ich will fragen, ob die schon einen Termin haben und ob sie noch Hilfe brauchen."

"Okay, dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg, damit du dir Zeit lassen kannst mit dem Suchen."

"Wer hat was von Suchen gesagt. Mit dem Sennin-Moodo kann ich das Chakra jeder Person in einem großen Umkreis spüren. Ich brauche ihn also nicht zu suchen."

Taika kam ein Gedanke in den Kopf:

"Warum hast du das denn gestern nicht gemacht, als du Hinatas Zelt gesucht hast?"

Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und antwortete:

"Ich war so nervös, dass ich nicht dran gedacht habe."

Taika kippte bei den Worten vorn über und Naruto lachte nervös.

"Lass uns einfach los gehen. Reden können wir auch unterwegs."

Taika sammelte das Essen ein und packte es wieder in den Korb.

Naruto stand auch auf und klopfte sich das Gras aus seinen Klamotten.

Die beiden bahnten sich einen Weg durch das Labyrinth aus Zelten und Taika stellte den Korb vor ihrem Zelt ab, welches auf dem Weg lag.

Als sie an dem Komplex aus Sanitätszelten vorbei kamen, sahen sie, dass eines der Zelte abgebaut wurde .

"Sieht so aus, als würde die Anzahl der Verletzten zurück gehen. Das ist auch gut so. Einige der Ärzte und Helfer sehen aus wie Geister, weil sie so erschöpft sind."

Taika wollte weitergehen und Naruto machte Anstalten ihr zu folgen, bis er eine vertraute Gestalt in einem dunklen Kimono sah.

"SHIZUNE!"

Die Frau drehte sich zu der Person die sie gerufen hatte.

"Naruto und..." Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich ein bisschen. "Taika Sarutobi. Ich hab schon gehört, dass du wieder da bist."

"Diesmal werde ich auch hier bleiben. Sieht so aus als kommen alle irgendwann wieder. Ist ja auch egal, aber Naruto wollte dich etwas fragen." erwiderte Taika mit kühler Stimme.

"Wie geht es Oma Tsunade? Ist sie schon aufgewacht?", fragte Naruto, der die Spannungen in der Luft spürte und die Situation entschärfen wollte.

"Nein, aber ihre Vital-werte haben sich verbessert. Es kann sein, dass sie sehr bald aufwacht. Ich hole nur gerade etwas Medizin für sie und gehe gleich zurück. Wenn du willst kannst du mitkommen und sie besuchen."

"Das mach ich.", sagte Naruto.

"Wenn es sein muss, kannst du auch mitkommen.", sagte Shizune mit einem kurzen Blick auf Taika.

Naruto und Shizune unterhielten sich beim Gehen über einige der Dinge die seit dem Angriff von Pain geschehen waren. Die beiden hatten sich nicht wirklich oft gesehen, weil Shizune sich um Tsunade kümmern musste und zusätzlich noch eine der größten medizinischen Kapazitäten in ganz Konoha war, weshalb sie im Krankenhaus zeitweise die Leitung übernehmen musste.

Dann erreichten sie das Zelt und gingen hinein.

Das Zelt war etwas größer als die normalen Unterkünfte.

Die Mitte des Zeltes wurde von einem kleinen Bett eingenommen, auf dem Tsunade lag. Entlang der Wände des Zeltes standen Tische mit medizinischen Gegenständen.

Die drei traten an das Bett heran.

Tsunade's Genjutsu hatte aufgehört zu wirken und somit hatte sie nicht mehr das Aussehen wie eine 30-jährige. Aber sie sah definitiv gesünder aus, als das letzte Mal, dass Naruto sie besuchen kam.

"Weißt du wie lange es dauert bis sie aufwacht?", fragte Naruto.

Shizune antwortete:

"Das ist bei solchen Patienten immer schwer zu sagen. Ihre Vitalwerte haben sich verbessert und das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Sie könnte jetzt aufwachen während wir hier reden oder im schlechtesten Fall kann es noch mehrere Monate oder sogar Jahre dauern. Es kann sogar sein, dass sich ihr Zustand wieder verschlechtert und sie gar nicht wieder aufwacht."

Naruto ließ den Kopf hängen und es breitete sich Schweigen aus.

Taika trat dichter an das Bett heran und blickte auf Tsunade herab.

"Ich weiß ja, dass sie ihr wahres Aussehen hinter einem Genjutsu versteckt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie wirklich so alt aussieht unter der Illusion."

Dieser Kommentar von Taika löste einen kleinen Streit zwischen ihr und Shizune aus, welche ihre Meisterin verteidigen wollte. Naruto stand zwischen den beiden und war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

'Oma Tsunade... Du hättest dein Leben gegeben um das Dorf zu beschützen, aber das Dorf braucht dich. Es braucht einen Anführer und es gibt niemanden, der besser geeignet ist als du. Zumindest noch nicht. Außerdem muss ich mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich nach Jiraiyas Tod beschimpft habe. Und wir wollen dem perversen Eremiten doch ein gutes Begräbnis schenken. Ich...'

Taikas und Shizunes Streit wurde immer lauter.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er sah wie Tsunade die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Er machte Shizune und Taika auf sich aufmerksam und sagte dann:

"Haben sich Oma Tsunade's Augenbrauen gerade bewegt?"

Shizune beugte sich vor und prüfte Tsunades Puls.

Dann warf sie einen Blick zu Naruto und sagte:

"Hol mir Sakura oder irgend einen anderen kompetenten Mediziner. Ich glaube sie wacht auf."

Naruto nickte kurz und rannte los.

Dann blickte Shizune zu Taika und sagte:

"Vielleicht solltest du lieber das Zelt verlassen. Es wäre nicht das Beste, wenn das erste was sie sieht, eine Person ist, die sich bei der letzten Begegnung mit ihr geprügelt hat."

"Schon verstanden ich bin unerwünscht."

Taika grinste und verließ das Zelt.

Dort setzte sie sich auf einen Baumstumpf und wartete was geschehen würde.

Sakura verband gerade den Arm eines Arbeiters, der sich bei den Arbeiten im Dorf geschnitten hatte.

Sie hielt ihm gerade die übliche Moralpredigt, dass er den Arm nicht zu stark benutzen sollte, als ein orange weißer Streifen ins Zelt gestürmt kam und dabei fast eine Schwester umstieß.

Der Streifen wurde langsamer und man konnte eine stolpernde blonde Person ausmachen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und viel vorn über. Nach ein paar misslungenen Rollen blieb er vor Sakuras Füßen liegen.

Als Sakura sah, wen sie vor sich hatte, begann auf ihrer Stirn eine Ader zu pochen und sie knackte ihre Fingerknöchel.

Naruto gewann seine Orientierung wieder und als er das pinkhaarige Mädchen sah, machte er den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber er musste einer Faust ausweichen, die auf sein Gesicht gezielt war.

Kurz darauf setzte Sakura zu einer Strafpredigt an und Naruto konnte nichts erwidern, weil es weiter chakraverstärkte Schläge regnete.

"HAST DU ENTGÜLTIG DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN? DU HÄTTEST JEMANDEN VERLETZEN KÖNNEN! GLAUBST DU, NUR WEIL DU DER 'HELD VON KONOHA' BIST, DASS DU DIR ALLES ERLAUBEN KANNST? ICH-"

Sakura hatte Naruto mittlerweile soweit zurück gedrängt, dass sie nun auf dem Platz vor dem Zelt standen.

Naruto hatte keine Geduld mehr und erschuf einige Schattendoppelgänger, um ihm genug Luft zu verschaffen.

"Sakura, hör mir bitte einen Moment zu. Shizune hat mich geschickt, weil sie glaubt, dass Oma Tsunade aufwacht. Ich soll dich zu ihr bringen."

Sakura beruhigte sich fast augenblicklich, als sie den Namen ihrer Meisterin hörte.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren sagte sie:

"Na gut."

Naruto ließ seine Deckung sinken und drehte Sakura den Rücken zu.

Eine Sekunde später traf ihn etwas in den Hinterkopf und er mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf den Boden.

"DU HÄTTEST TROTZDEM NICHT SO REINSTÜRMEN SOLLEN."

Dann packte sie ihn am Kragen und zog ihn in Richtung von Tsunades Zelt.

Taika hatte es sich vor dem Zelt gemütlich gemacht und wartete darauf, dass Naruto wiederkam.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben dachte sie über Narutos Training nach und welche Techniken sie ihm als nächstes beibringen sollte.

'Es muss etwas sein, was man praktisch anwenden kann. Hiraishin kommt nicht infrage, da er ersteinmal das Siegel beherrschen muss... Er ist gut im Umgang mit Schattendoppelgängern, also könnte ich ihm vielleicht die explosiven Schattendoppelgänger von mir oder die Shuriken Schattendoppelgängertechnik seines Vaters beibringen. Aber er beherrscht bereits mehr oder weniger 2 Techniken seines Vaters und vielleicht sollte ich ihm eine Technik seiner Mutter beibringen... Ein Siegel, das man gut im Kampf benutzen kann... Vielleicht das Chakrasiegel... Es ist ein einfaches Siegel und wir können testen, ob er Talent für Versiegelungen hat... Ich werde es ihm vorschlagen, wenn der ganze Wirbel vorbei ist.'

Sie wurde von einem schleifenden Geräusch gestört, welches immer dichter kam.

Als sie aufblickte und sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches umsah, erblickte sie eine wütende Sakura, die einen schmutzigen Naruto, welcher eine große Beule auf dem Kopf hatte, hinter sich herzog.

Naruto blickte zu ihr auf und formte mit den Lippen das Wort 'Hilfe'.

Taika schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und Naruto funkelte sie zornig an, bis er von seinem Peiniger in das Zelt geschleift wurde und somit der Sichtkontakt unterbrach.

In dem Zelt ließ Sakura Naruto endlich los und somit konnte dieser aufstehen und sich den Dreck von den Klamotten klopfen.

Als er aufblickte sah er auch, warum Sakura ihn losgelassen hatte.

Tsunade saß aufrecht im Bett.

Ihre Haltung war leicht gebeugt und das Genjutsu war weiter inaktiv, aber sie war wach.

Naruto wollte nicht das Wort ergreifen und sie stören, da sie einen erschöpften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Er stupste Sakura an und flüsterte so leise, dass Tsunade und Shizune sie nicht hören konnten:

"Ich warte draußen, damit ihr euch in Ruhe um sie kümmern könnt."

Draußen setzte er sich neben Taika auf den Baumstumpf und schloss die Augen in einer Art Meditation.

Taika blickte ihn neugierig an und wollte gerade fragen, was er mache, aber da erschienen bereits die orangen Ränder um Narutos Augen.

Er öffnete seine Froschaugen und erschuf einen Schattendoppelgänger, welcher sofort zwischen den Zelten verschwand.

Jetzt konnte Taika ihre Frage nicht mehr unterdrücken:

"Wozu schickst du einen Klon im Sennin-Moodo los?"

"Nun Tsunade scheint es so gut zu gehen, dass ich vielleicht heute noch mit ihr reden kann, deshalb habe ich einen Klon losgeschickt, um Kiba zu suchen. Ich muss ja schließlich trotzdem wissen, ob sie sich schon entschieden haben und ob sie Hilfe bei der Vorbereitung brauchen."

Naruto und Taika saßen weiter auf dem Baumstumpf. Taika überlegte sich die nächsten Trainingsmethoden und Naruto meditierte, wie er es häufig seit seinem Training bei den Kröten tat. Sie warteten mehrere Stunden und als sich die Sonne immer mehr zum Horizont schob um mit ihm zu verschmelzen verließ Sakura das Zelt.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Naruto.

Sakura rieb sich die Augen und antwortete mit müder Stimme:

"Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie ist wach und ansprechbar. Es gibt keine dauerhaften Schäden. Sie ist natürlich erschöpft und schwach, aber das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen legen. Ihr Genjutsu ist noch nicht wieder aktiv. Sie hätte zwar wieder die Kraft, aber sie muss sich erholen. Wenn du willst kannst du sie sehen, aber nicht lange, denn sie braucht wie gesagt Ruhe."

"Okay, danke. Taika willst du mitkommen?"

Taika wollte den Mund aufmachen um zu antworten, aber Sakura kam ihr zuvor:

"Sie kann auch wenn sie will, solange sie keinen Streit mit Meisterin Tsunade anfängt."

"Ich werde lieber draußen bleiben. Auch wenn ich keinen Streit anfange, so könnte sie es doch versuchen. Naruto wir sehen uns morgen beim Training."

"Okay, aber diesmal wäre es toll, wenn du auch da wärst."

"Ja, ja schon verstanden. Die gleiche Zeit."

Naruto betrat zusammen mit Sakura das Zelt und trat an Tsunade heran die nun aufrecht im Bett saß.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und blieb deshalb still.

Die Stille hielt aber nicht lange, da sie von Tsunade unterbrochen wurde:

"Sieht aus, als ob ich dir danken und gratulieren muss. Du hast das Dorf beschützt, dass ich nicht beschützen konnte und du hast Pain besiegt. Das war eine große Leistung. Shizune und Sakura haben mir alles erzählt, was passiert ist. Sie haben auch die Art deiner Lösung erwähnt. Ich bin schwer beeindruckt. Wenn du nicht so gehandelt hättest, wie du gehandelt hast, dann gäbe es viele Todesopfer zu beklagen. Shizune hat mich auch von dem Bündnis erzählt, das uns das neue Oberhaupt von Amegakure vorschlägt. Du hast es geschafft, dass einer unserer größten Feinde unser Freund sein will und das hätte niemand anders geschafft."

Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte verlegen:

"Danke, aber das ist zu viel des Lobes. Es ist auch meine Heimat und ich habe sie gerne beschützt."

Tsunade zeigte ein schwaches Lächeln:

"Und ich freue mich, dass du deine Patin getroffen hast und das sie dir von deinen Eltern erzählt hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es vor dir geheim gehalten habe, aber wir wollten dich vor den Feinden deiner Eltern schützen. Es wurde festgelegt, dass es dir gesagt wird, wenn du Chunin wirst. Jiraiya und ich wollten uns über diese Regel hinwegsetzen und es dir erzählen, wenn er von der Mission in Amegakure wieder da ist, aber dann ist alles durcheinander gekommen. Zu deiner Patin muss ich dir eine Warnung geben: Sie ist eine Person, die jeden den sie liebt um jeden Preis beschützt und jeden der sich schlecht mit ihr oder ihren Lieben stellt ist nicht zu beneiden. Pass also auf, dass sich keiner deiner Freunde schlecht mit ihr stellt."

Naruto begann zu schwitzen, als in seinem Kopf das Bild von einem Feuerdämon entstand, der einige seiner Freunde angriff und das Dorf verwüstete.

"Ich werde aufpassen und zu meinen Eltern. Meinen Vater habe ich auch ohne Taika herausgefunden. Ich habe ihn getroffen, als das Siegel kurz davor war zu brechen und konnte mit ihm reden."

Tsunade war verdutzt, denn das hatten Sakura und Shizune ihr nicht erzählt, aber es zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie schien in Gedanken verloren zu sein.

"Das freut mich für dich. Ich würde mich liebend gern weiter mit dir unterhalten, aber ich muss mich ausruhen, denn meine Verpflichtungen warten... außerdem habe ich Hunger. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie es ist eine Woche lang nur von Infusionen zu leben."

Naruto lachte:

"Ich würde es keine 2 Tage ohne Ramen aushalten. Es gibt da noch etwas anderes was ich dir erzählen muss, aber das kann warten."

Naruto hatte erst einmal niemandem von der Beerdigung erzählt, weil er keine Notwendigkeit sah.

Er verabschiedete sich von Shizune und Sakura und wünschte Tsunade eine gute Erholung, dann verließ er das Zelt.

Er blickte zum Himmel. Die Sonne war nur noch ein dünner Streifen am Horizont und man konnte bereits die ersten Sterne sehen. Er entschied sich noch ein paar Schüsseln Ramen zu essen und dann schlafen zu gehen.

Der Schattendoppelgänger den er losgeschickt hatte, hatte sich mittlerweile aufgelöst. Er hatte Kiba gefunden und dieser hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Team für ein paar Tage an der Grenze patrouillieren müsse um Präsenz zu zeigen.

Es würde also noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis die Siegesfeier stattfinden würde. Naruto war traurig, denn er hatte gehofft, dass er Zeit für noch ein Date mit Hinata hatte, aber das war nun unmöglich.

Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ichirakus.

-= Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel lang gedauert hat und es tut mir leid. Ich habe leider keine Entschuldigung dafür. Leider kann ich auch nicht versprechen, dass ich es in Zukunft schneller mache, weil ich das vermutlich nicht einhalten kann. Danke wieder für die Rückmeldungen und es würde mich freuen, wenn weiter welche kommen=-


	7. Kapitel 7: Nachforschungen

Kapitel 7: Nachforschungen

"Also gut. Heute machen wir das Training mal ein bisschen anders. Was ich gestern gesehen habe, war eine gute Idee. Daher schlage ich vor, dass du wieder ein paar Schattendoppelgänger machst, die das Rasengan und das Hiraishin-Siegel trainieren. Es sei denn, du willst das Rasengan nicht weiter trainieren. Aber das Original bleibt hier und mach nur so viele Schattendoppelgänger, dass du noch Energie übrig hast."

Naruto nickte.

Er und Taika standen auf einem der Trainingsplätze.

Er erschuf die verlangten Schattendoppelgänger und diese machten sich an die Arbeit, während das Original sich wieder Taika zuwandte.

"Gut und dir werde ich heute was neues beibringen. Ich hatte 2 Techniken im Kopf, aber konnte mich nicht entscheiden, deshalb überlasse ich die Entscheidung dir. Also..."

Taika setzte gerade zu Erklärung an, als Naruto sie unterbrach und einen Schattendoppelgänger erschuf.

"Was willst du mit dem?"

fragte Taika genervt, da sie es nicht mochte unterbrochen zu werden.

"Nun... wenn nur ich da bin, dann musst du dich für eine Technik entscheiden. Wenn aber zwei von mir da sind, dann kannst du jedem eine Technik beibringen."

Taika antwortete nur mit einem genervten Blick und dachte:

'Toll, das heißt nur mehr Arbeit für mich...'

"Na schön... Dann bringe ich dir jetzt die Technik bei, von der ich glaube, dass sie dir am ehesten liegen wird: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Du beherrscht bereits den normalen Schattendoppelgänger und das hier ist so ähnlich, nur dass du statt dir selbst deine Shuriken vervielfachst. Das ist besonders gut als Überraschung, da es kaum Warnzeit bei der Technik gibt. So viel ich weiß könnte es für dich nur ein Problem sein, die Fingerzeichen schnell genug zu machen. Die Fingerzeichen müssen nämlich in dem Zeitraum vom Wurf des Shuriken bis zum Aufschlag angewendet werden. Da es 8 Fingerzeichen sind, ist es nicht für jeden geeignet. Hast du das soweit verstanden?"

"Dazu hab ich eine Frage. Für meine Schattendoppelgänger benutze ich doch auch nicht die normalen Fingerzeichen, sondern eine Abkürzung davon. Wäre das dann nicht bei der Technik auch möglich?"

Taika war durch die Frage verwundert:

'Der Kleine benutzt ja doch mal seinen Kopf.'

"Das wäre möglich, aber dafür bräuchtest du ein gutes Verständnis der Technik. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dass du es erst einmal die normalen Fingerzeichen benutzt und es dann auf deine Art versuchst. Ich mache es dir jetzt mal vor."

Taika ging zu einem der Baumstämme hinüber die auf fast jedem Trainingsplatz waren, damit die Shinobi mit ihren Waffen trainieren konnten.

Sie zog zwei Shuriken aus ihrer Tasche und warf diese.

Dann begann sie sofort Fingerzeichen zu schließen:

"Ushi (Ochse), Inu (Hund), Tatsu (Drache),Ne (Ratte), Inu (Hund), I (Wildschwein), Mi (Schlange), Tora (Tiger), Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Statt der 2 geworfenen Shuriken schlugen mehr als 20 in den Baumstamm ein.

Taika löste die Technik und es blieben nur 2 Shuriken zurück.

"Man kann die Technik, auch nachdem man das Ziel getroffen hat, aufrecht erhalten. Es kostet zwar Chakra, aber nicht sehr viel. Konntest du dir die Fingerzeichen merken?"

Naruto nickte kurz.

Er nahm 2 seiner eigenen Shuriken aus der Tasche und atmete einmal langsam aus und ein.

Dann warf er die Shuriken und machte die Handzeichen.

Taika spürte eine eine enorm große Menge an Chakra und wollte ihn gerade aufhalten, aber es war zu spät:

Es gab eine gewaltige Rauchwolke und als sich der Rauch lichtete konnte Taika einige Meter vom Baum entfernt eine gut 3 Meter große Kugel aus ineinander verschmolzenen Shuriken erkennen.

Sie blickte zu Naruto hinüber und sah, dass dieser sich nervös am Kopf kratzte.

"Upps...", war das einzige was er dazu sagte.

Taika schlug sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

"Okay, also es hat für das erste mal recht gut geklappt. Die meisten bekommen keine stabilen Kopien hin. Dein Problem ist ein anderes: Du erschaffst zu viele Kopien. Du musst dein Chakra-Level senken. Desto mehr Chakra du benutzt, desto mehr Kopien entstehen. Du kannst natürlich auch versuchen deine Shuriken zu hoch zu werfen und deine Gegner mit einer gigantischen Eisenkugel zu erschlagen, aber ich bevorzuge die alte Methode. Lös die Technik auf und versuch es noch einmal, aber diesmal weniger Chakra."

Naruto nickte und der große Ball verschwand.

Naruto zog 2 neue Shurike heraus und wiederholte das ganze.

Das Ergebnis war ein anderes:

Es bildete sich diesmal keine gigantische Kugel aus Shuriken, aber dafür sah der Baumstumpf aus, als ob Tenten alle ihre Schriftrollen in die Vorderseite entleert hatte.

Taika blickte zu ihm hinüber:

"Das war schon besser. Aber die Menge war der reine Overkill. So verschwendest du nur Chakra. Übe einfach weiter. Ich werde dem anderen mal die andere Technik erklären."

Sie ging zu dem anderen Naruto hinüber, während der erste sich für einen zweiten Durchlauf bereit machte.

"So dir werde ich jetzt mal ein Siegel beibringen, dass du auch im Kampf einsetzten kannst. Aber vorher eine Sache an die ich vorher hätte denken sollen: Bist du das Original?"

"Ja, wieso?"

Die Feuernutzerin nickte zufrieden und sagte dann:

"Weil ein Klon diese Technik nicht ausführen kann. Ich werde sie dir mal demonstrieren. Erschaffe einen Schattendoppelgänger."

Naruto tat wie ihm geheißen und Taika ging auf den Schattendoppelgänger zu.

Dann biss sie sich selbst in den Daumen, so dass es blutete und zeichnete mit dem Blut einen kleinen Kreis auf den Handrücken des Klons.

"Es ist ein bisschen komisch, aber leider notwendig."

Dann machte sie 3 Fingerzeichen:

"Uma (Pferd), Inu (Hund), Tora (Tiger), VERSIEGELN."

Der Kreis aus Blut leuchtet kurz auf und dann erschien eine kleine schwarze Spirale in dem Kreis.

Der Schattendoppelgänger schien keinen Unterschied zu bemerken, bis Taika ihn aufforderte ein Jutsu anzuwenden.

Es war für ihn unmöglich und es kam ihm fast so vor als wären seine Chakra-Reserven erschöpft, aber ohne die Müdigkeit die normalerweise damit einher kam.

"Dieses Jutsu kann in einem Kampf sehr hilfreich sein. Besonders in Kombination mit dem Hiraishin no Jutsu. Es blockiert die Fähigkeit des Opfers Chakra zu benutzen. Es versiegelt das Chakra nicht, da in diesem Fall das Opfer sterben würde. Das Chakra ist noch da, aber der Zugriff des Opfers ist so stark begrenzt, dass es keine Jutsus ausführen kann. Es ist besonders hilfreich um gefährliche Gegner schnell und einfach gefangen zu nehmen. Der einzige der das Siegel lösen kann, ist der Anwender. Die Technik verliert mit der Zeit ihre Wirkung und ist nur eine temporäre Lösung, aber wenn du es gemeistert hast, dann bringe ich dir bei, wie du es permanent machen kannst. Es verlangt allerdings ein großes Maß an Präzision. Wenn das Siegel zu stark ist, dann stirbt das Opfer. Ist das Siegel zu schwach, dann kann das Opfer weiter Techniken anwenden. Vielleicht nicht so starke wie normal, aber er bleibt trotzdem gefährlich. Deshalb lasse ich dich mit einem Schattendoppelgänger üben. Wenn das Siegel zu stark ist, dann löst sich der Schattendoppelgänger auf, wenn es zu schwach ist, dann kann er noch immer Techniken verwenden."

Naruto lauschte konzentriert und nickte.

Als Taika fertig war fragte er:

"Und wie löse ich die Technik auf?"

Taika antwortete:

"Danke das du mich dran erinnerst. Um die Technik aufzulösen musst du ein bisschen Blut in die Mitte des Siegels tun und die Fingerzeichen rückwärts ausführen."

Taika machte es vor und das Siegel verschwand.

"Die Technik hat natürlich auch Nachteile. Du musst dicht an dem Gegner sein um sie ausführen zu können und bei manchen Gegnern hat sie nur begrenzt Wirkung."

"Warum das denn?", fragte Naruto.

"Nun nehmen wir mal dir bekannte Personen als Beispiel: Da wäre zum Beispiel Gai. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er kein Ninjutsu verwendet, nutzt er sein Chakra nur um seinen Nahkampf zu verstärken. Auch mit versiegeltem Chakra wäre er weiterhin ein starker Gegner. Zum anderen könnte er die Chakra-Tore öffnen. Der plötzliche Anstieg an verfügbarem Chakra würde das Siegel überfordern und auflösen. Wenn du deinen Sennin-Moodo verwenden oder das Kyuubi-Chakra müsste dies den selben Effekt haben."

Naruto legte los, aber klappte nicht so recht.

Die Schattendoppelgänger lösten sich jedes mal auf.

Bei den anderen klappte es besser:

Die Schattendoppelgänger die das Rasengan trainierten schafften es mittlerweile das Rasengan mehrere Sekunden aufrecht zu erhalten.

Die mit dem Siegel kamen auch voran und es war kurz davor zu funktionieren.

Der Schattendoppelgänger der das Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu hatte einige Versuche gebraucht um die benötigte Menge Chakra herauszufinden und ein Gefühl für die Technik zu bekommen. Nun beherrschte er sie aber und sogar mit einem abgekürzten Fingerzeichen.

Taika war nicht weiter verwundert, denn er hatte auch die Kage Bunshin Technik in wenigen Stunden geschafft.

Naruto saß mit verschränkten Armen und einem Schmollmund auf einem Ast.

Taika blickte ihn an und fragte herausfordernd:

"Was ist los?"

Naruto antwortete mit genervter Stimme:

"Meine Schattendoppelgänger sind besser als ich."

Taika lachte sich kaputt und sagte dann zu ihm:

"Mach mal eine Pause. Wir wollen nicht, dass du so endest wie Tsunade."

Naruto nickte und löste die Schattendoppelgänger auf.

Zuerst traf ihn die geballte gesammelte Erfahrung und er begann auf dem Ast hin und her zu schwanken.

Dann traf ihn die Erschöpfung und er fiel komplett vorne über.

Taika hatte es diesmal kommen sehen und fing ihn auf, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Dann lehnte sie ihn an einen Baum und flüsterte leise zu sich selbst:

"Eins muss man ihm lassen, er hat verdammt viel Chakra und Ausdauer. Nicht einmal ich könnte so ein Training durchziehen und ich war in meiner aktiven Zeit für mein extremes Chakra bekannt. Die Einzige die noch mehr hatte als ich war Kushina. Liegt vermutlich an dem komischen Fuchs."

Taika blickte auf Naruto herab und dann auf die Sonne.

'Es ist bald Mittag. Ich sollte ihn ruhen lassen. So wie ich ihn kenne wird er Hunger haben. Ist ja auch berechtigt, denn er hat eine Menge Energie verbraucht.'

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg, um ein paar Schüsseln Ramen bei Ichirakus zu holen.

Als sie mit ein paar Schüsseln zurück war, sah sie, dass Naruto bereits wieder trainierte, aber ohne Schattendoppelgänger und im Sennin-Moodo.

Sobald Naruto spürte, dass sie in Sichtweite war, sprang er von dem Baum auf dem er stand und landete vor ihm. Er ließ das Naturchakra entweichen und erhielt damit wieder sein normales Aussehen.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Taika.

Naruto guckte über ihre Schulter, wo Schattendoppelgänger von Taika die Ramenschüsseln trugen.

"Später. Rieche ich Ramen."

"Okay, dann lass uns erst essen."

Sie setzten sich beide hin und Naruto begann so schnell zu essen wie er konnte, bis ihn eine Stimme ablenkte.

"**Jetzt könntest du sie mal wegen dem Siegel fragen. Du hast es lange genug herausgezögert und desto früher wir es behoben haben, desto besser."**

'Jaja, ich rede mit ihr.'

Er setzte die Schüssel ab und blickte zu Taika auf.

"Taika."

Die Angesprochene blickte zu ihm auf, aber ohne ihr Essen zu unterbrechen.

"Ich habe ein kleines Problem, wegen dem ich mit dir sprechen wollte."

Taika bedeutete ihm fortzufahren und schaufelte weiter Ramen in sich rein.

Naruto erklärte ihr die Situation mit dem Kyuubi und dem Siegel.

Sie hörte ihm gespannt zu und als er fertig war, setzte auch sie die Schüssel ab und nahm eine nachdenkliche Haltung ein.

"Das ist in der Tat ein Problem. Ich kann das Problem nicht sofort lösen und auch der Weg der Lösung sollte gut bedacht werden. Zuerst muss ich ein paar Nachforschungen über das Siegel und die Art der Sicherheitsvorkehrung herausfinden. Schließlich könnte sie mit anderen verbunden sein. Ich kann dir keine klare Antwort geben. Jiraiya oder Kushina hätten bestimmt eine Lösung parat, aber ich bin keine Versiegelungsexpertin. Vielleicht sollten wir auch Yamato fragen. Ich werde eine Lösung finden, aber das kann ein paar Tage dauern."

"Okay danke."

"Kein Problem, aber bis dahin trainieren wir einfach weiter. Sag Kyu einfach, dass er kein Theater machen soll."

**"DIESE FRAU! SIE IST GENAU SO WIE FRÜHER! VON WEGEN KYU! WENN ICH FREI WÄRE, DANN HÄTTE SIE NICHTS ZU LACHEN! ICH.."**

Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf:

"Ich glaube dein Spitzname für ihn hilft nicht wirklich."

"Och, nach mehr als 20 Jahren sollte er sich dran gewöhnt haben. Schließlich habe ich ihn auch schon mit Kushina so genannt."

"Naja, du hörst ihn ja nicht. Im Moment zählt er gerade ein paar unschöne Sachen an, die er mit dir machen würde, wenn er frei wäre."

Taika bekam einen gedankenverlorenen Blick und sagte:

"Bestimmt ärgert es ihn, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, als er die Gelegenheit hatte."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja, denkst du ich lasse den Fuchs in der Zeit wo er frei war einfach so das Dorf zerstören? Ich habe den Fuchs aufgehalten, bis die Verstärkung eintraf und habe ihn auch darüber hinaus in Schach gehalten. Er wurde zwar kontrolliert, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es trotzdem deprimierend für ihn war, dass ein Mensch ihm so lange standgehalten hat."

"**SIE HATTE GLÜCK! MEIN GEIST WAR VERWIRRT UND UNTER DER KONTROLLE KONNTE ICH NICHT MEIN KOMPLETTES POTENTIAL BENUTZEN!"**

Naruto musste ein Prusten unterdrücken, aber dann hörte er:

"**LACH NICHT ODER ICH LASSE DICH DIE NÄCHSTEN 3 NÄCHTE NICHT SCHLAFEN!"**

Das brachte Naruto dazu sofort sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Taika blickte ihn fragend an und Naruto antwortete:

"Er ist wirklich ganz schön drüber aufgebracht. Als ich darüber gelacht habe, hat er mir mit Schlafentzug gedroht."

Taika blickte ihn an:

"Kann er das?"

"Seine Stimme kann ziemlich laut sein."

"Achso. Dann machen wir lieber was anderes. Lass uns aufessen und dann kannst du mir zeigen, was du gemacht hast."

Die beiden taten das und dann stand Taika auf.

Naruto blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und schloss eine Augen, bis die orangen Ränder erschienen. "Ich hatte eine Idee, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe um herauszufinden ob sie funktioniert."

Er stellte sich auf einen Baum um eine erhöhte Position zu bekommen. Dann nahm er ein Shuriken aus seiner Tasche und legte es neben sich auf den Ast.

Er machte die Fingerzeichen für das Hiraishin Siegel und brachte dieses an dem Shuriken an.

"Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber das Hiraishin lebt von seinem Tempo und Kunai fliegen schneller."

"Warte noch einen kurzen Moment."

Naruto schien noch nicht fertig zu sein und Taika wurde neugierig.

Dann hob er das Shuriken auf und warf es.

Er schlug die Fäuste mit den Knöcheln zusammen, was sein Fingerzeichen für das Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu war und er rief den Namen der Technik.

Taikas Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff was er vorhatte.

'Der Junge ist ein Genie. Wir haben es vorher nie erwogen, weil es zu viel Chakra verbraucht, die Shuriken dauerhaft aufrecht zu erhalten, aber mit seinen Chakrareserven könnte es funktionieren.'

Die Lichtung auf die Naruto blickte wurde durch sein Jutsu mit Shuriken übersät. Die Lichtung war immer noch begehbar und man könnte auch auf ihr kämpfen, aber das wichtigste war, dass auf dem Boden ein Netz aus Shuriken lag, welche das Hiraishin Siegel hatten. Die Lichtung wäre eine Todesfalle für jeden, der gegen einen Hiraishin-Nutzer kämpfen würde.

Taika schloss ihre Augen. Einige Sekunden später verschwand sie und tauchte auf der Lichtung in einem gelben Blitz wieder auf.

Sie blickte hoch zu Naruto und sagte:

"Eins muss man dir lassen: Du kommst auf die überraschendsten Ideen. Du wärst zwar der Einzige der es benutzen könnte, aber wenn du es schaffst, das Hiraishin auf dem gleichen Level zu meistern wie dein Vater, dann könnte diese Technik zu deiner Trumpfkarte werden."

Naruto lachte:

"Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde. Aber ich werde jetzt erst einmal zurück zum anderen Training gehen. Das Shuriken Kage Bunshin kann ich ja bereits, aber der Rest braucht noch Arbeit."

Taika nickte und Naruto machte sich an die Arbeit.

Sie sah ihm noch ein paar Minuten lang zu und entschied sich dann die Schüsseln zurück zum Imbiss zu bringen.

Unterwegs traf sie auf Yamato und begann mit ihm Narutos Problem zu diskutieren.

Es dauerte bis Sonnenuntergang und die beiden entschieden sich, dass sie am nächsten Tag ein paar Nachforschungen mit Naruto anstellen würden.

Taika ging zurück zum Trainingsplatz zu gehen und sah ihn bewegungslos in der Mitte einer Wiese liegen.

Sie rannte zu ihm hinüber und wollte nach Lebenszeichen suchen, als sie ein leises Schnarchen hörte.

Ihr gelang es nur knapp ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie hob ihn auf und brachte ihn zurück in sein Zelt. Dort hinterließ sie ihm eine Nachricht, dass er sie und Yamato morgen am Archiv treffen solle um Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Dann verließ sie das Zelt und überlegte, was sie tun sollte.

Kakashi war mit Team Kurenai unterwegs und Yamato hatte mit dem Wiederaufbau zu tun, also hatte sie niemanden zum reden, denn Gai war in den Bergen trainieren.

Er hatte irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass er nächstes mal stark genug sein müsse um das Dorf zu beschützen.

Tsunade wollte sie lieber nicht besuchen, also schlug sie den Weg zu ihrem Zelt ein.

Naruto erwachte kurz von Mittag des nächsten Tages.

Er öffnete die Augen nur um zu sehen, dass ihm etwas weißes die Sicht versperrte.

Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte nahm er den Gegenstand aus seinem Gesicht.

Es war ein Zettel der ihm auf die Stirn geklebt worden war.

Der Zettel war eine Nachricht von Taika, die ihn aufforderte zum Archiv zu kommen.

Er rieb sich die Augen und begann sich umzuziehen.

Eine Stunde später betrat er das Archiv und suchte nach Taika und Yamato.

Die beiden saßen in einer Ecke an einem Tisch und vor ihnen stapelten sich Bücher.

Als er an die beiden herantrat, blickten sie auf und Taika sagte:

"Also bist du auch endlich aufgestanden."

Naruto setzte sich auf einen der freuen Stühle und antwortete:

"Das Training war anstrengend und ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mir einen Wecker zu stellen. Habt ihr schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Taika und Yamato blickten sich an und seufzten dann.

Als Naruto fragend drein blickte, sagte Taika:

"Wir haben eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die Gute ist wir haben eine Lösung gefunden, die Schlechte ist, dass es keine wirklich permanente Lösung ist."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Naruto der ein bisschen nervös wurde.

"Nun... Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Man kann das Siegel mit ein bisschen Aufwand erneuern. Aber im schlimmsten Fall hält diese Maßnahme ein halbes Jahr. Vielleicht auch weniger. Je nachdem wie viel Chakra du benutzt. Die Technik die benutzt wird um das Siegel zu verstärken ist nicht gerade kompliziert, aber du kannst sie nicht selbst durchführen. Es hat auch andere Nachteile: Sobald wir das Siegel verstärkt haben, wirst du für einige Stunden oder höchstens einen Tag Probleme haben dein Chakra richtig zu verwenden. Und die Versiegelung braucht ein bisschen Vorbereitung. Yamato und ich könnten die Technik beide durchführen. Falls wir nichts besseres finden werde ich es auch Kakashi beibringen, falls wir nicht verfügbar sein sollten. Wann es notwendig wird solltest du selber entscheiden bzw. sollte der Fuchs dir sagen, wann er es für notwendig hält. Aber das wird er dir schon sagen. Was hältst du davon?"

Naruto nahm eine nachdenkliche Pose ein:

"Es ist auf jeden Fall besser als die Alternative. Das ich mein Chakra für einen Tag nicht richtig verwenden kann ist ein Ärgernis, aber das lässt sich nicht ändern. Ich werde mal das Kyuubi fragen ob es bereits notwendig ist, weil ich davon nicht viel merke. Wartet mal kurz."

'Kyuubi bist du da?'

**"NEIN ICH BIN PLÖTZLICH VERSCHWUNDEN. Was für eine dumme Frage. Natürlich bin ich da."**

'Du hast ja wieder eine super Laune. Fängt das Siegel wieder an sich aufzulösen?'

**"Nein, tut es nicht. Aber hast du eine Ahnung wie langweilig es sein kann wenn du schläfst? Ich bin ein Dämon. Ich brauche keinen Schlaf, aber ich sehe die Außenwelt nur durch deine Sinne war. Wenn du schläfst sehe ich auch nichts und es ist sehr frustrierend so lange in einer solch tristen Umgebung eingesperrt zu sein."**

'Das musst du ja nicht an mir auslassen. Aber es ist gut, dass das Siegel noch hält.'

**"WARTE! Du kannst was ändern. Dieser Raum ist dein Geist. Wenn du dir etwas vorstellst, kann es hier Realität werden. Kannst du mir nicht irgendetwas als Beschäftigung hierlassen?"**

'Was willst du denn haben?', fragte Naruto der wieder in die Realität zurück wollte.

**"Ein Buch...Eine Schriftrolle... Keine Ahnung irgendetwas."**

Naruto wurde nervös und sagte:

'Ich kann dir nur Bücher geben, die ich selber gelesen habe oder? Das Problem ist, dass die einzigen Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, die nicht über Jutsus handeln, die Bücher vom perversen Eremiten sind.'

**"IST MIR EGAL. Besser als gar nichts."**

Der blonde Shinobi blickte den Fuchs mit Interesse an und konzentrierte sich auf die Bücher die nun vor dem Fuchs erschienen.

'Dir muss ja wirklich langweilig sein.'

**"Darauf kannst du wetten, aber jetzt lass mich in Ruhe lesen."**

Naruto kehrte in die reale Welt zurück und schaute zu Taika hinüber.

Yamato fragte:

"Das hat ja ganz schön gedauert. Was war denn los?"

"Naja, das Siegel ist okay, aber da der Fuchs jetzt etwas freundlicher ist, hat er sich über die Inneneinrichtung beschwert. Deshalb hat es länger gedauert."

Taika schaute ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden sei:

"Inneneinrichtung?"

"Lange Geschichte, aber unwichtig. Sind wir dann hier fertig?"

Taika nickte.

"Gut dann bin ich wieder trainieren. Kommst du mit Taika?"

"Nein. Ich will nochmal gucken ob es wirklich keine Alternative gibt. Vielleicht komme ich nach. Yamato du kannst gehen. Ich weiß, dass du andere Verpflichtungen hast."

Der Holz-Nutzer nickte und verabschiedete sich dann.

Naruto blieb noch einen Moment stehen.

"Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Nein. Es würde nur länger dauern, da ich dir die Texte erklären müsste. Solche Versiegelungen sind sehr komplex. Da du nur ein grundlegendes Wissen über Siegel hast sollten wir damit warten. Aber mir fällt noch etwas ein."

Taika zog eine Schriftrolle aus ihrer Tasche:

"Das ist eine Rolle deiner Mutter, die ich bei meinen Nachforschungen gefunden habe. Sie enthält einige grundlegende Infos über Versiegelungen und einige einfachere Siegel zum Üben. Du solltest sie dir mal durchlesen. Vielleicht hilft dir das bei deinen Problemen mit den Siegeln."

Naruto bedankte sich und fragte, ob er sie am Abend abholen sollte, damit sie über ihre jeweiligen Ergebnisse sprechen konnten.

Taika antwortete:

"Wenn ich bis dahin nicht bereits am Trainingsplatz bin okay."

Naruto verabschiedete sich und wollte zum Trainingsplatz gehen, aber dann dachte er, dass er erst die Schriftrolle lesen sollte. Er wollte ja nicht schon wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz einschlafen, also konnte er sowieso nicht so lange trainieren.

Er begab sich zu einer seiner Lieblingsstellen.

Auf dem Steingesicht des Vierten Hokage oder wie er jetzt wusste, seines Vaters.

Er öffnete die Rolle und begann den Inhalt zu studieren.

Einiges wusste er bereit, wie das Siegel das Taika ihm am Vortag beigebracht hatte.

Wieder anderes erkannte er wieder, wie z.B. die Technik mit der Tenten ihre Waffen versiegelte oder Jiraiya damals Itachi's Amaterasu versiegelt hatte. Es waren simple aber effektive Siegel und er überlegte sich einige Anwendungsmöglichkeiten für die Siegel.

Auch die erläuternden Texte zu Siegel im allgemeinen waren für ihn interessant, da er nun begriff wo seine Fehler bei der Anwendung lagen. Was ihn wunderte war, dass alles so formuliert war, dass er es gut verstehen konnte.

'Vielleicht hat meine Mutter zu komplizierte Beschreibungen auch gehasst.', dachte er.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

'Taika denkt ich bin beim Trainingsplatz.'

Er aktivierte den Sennin-Moodo um herauszufinden ob sie nach ihm suchte, aber sie war noch immer im Archiv.

Die Sonne nährte sich dem Horizont und er dachte, dass er vielleicht nun Taika abholen sollte.

Sie saß hinter einem noch größeren Berg aus Büchern und Schriftrollen versteckt als vorher und sie sah sehr müde aus.

Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, also sagte er:

"Und was gefunden?"

Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr und sie sagte:

"Ein paar Hinweise, aber nichts konkretes. Vielleicht sollte ich später weiter suchen oder jemanden fragen, der mehr von Siegel versteht als ich. Aber ohne den Uzumaki-Clan und Jiraiya gibt es kaum jemanden in Konoha. Man könnte höchstens die Experten aus Suna fragen, aber das wäre erst einmal zu aufwendig. Und bei dir?"

"Ich habe ein paar interessante Sachen gefunden, aber das erkläre ich dir woanders. Hast du Hunger?"

"Ja, aber bitte nicht schon wieder Ramen. Ich hab dank deiner Mutter für den Rest meines Lebens genug davon."

"Okay, okay, dann halt BBQ. Mal sehen ob das BBQ-Restaurant wieder steht. Ichiraku's steht ja schon."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und suchten nach dem BBQ.

Als sie es fanden trafen sie auf für Naruto bekannte Gesichter.

Team Asuma saß an einem der Tische.

Naruto begrüßte die 3 und stellte Taika vor.

Diese begrüßte die 3 und sagte:

"Ihr seid also die nächste Generation des Ino-Shika-Chou-Trios."

"Du kennst unsere Eltern?", fragte Ino.

"Ich hatte ein paar Missionen mit ihnen."

Taika und Naruto setzten sich mit an den Tisch und Taika begann einige Geschichten zu erzählen während sie aßen. Das Trio verabschiedete sich irgendwann, da sie am nächsten Tag eine Mission hatten.

Taika fragte Naruto warum er denn auf keine Missionen geschickt wird, worauf dieser antwortete:

"Mein Team ist nicht einsatzfähig. Kakashi ist mit Team Kurenai unterwegs. Yamato ist mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt und Sakura muss wegen ihrer medizinischen Fähigkeiten im Dorf bleiben. Sai untersucht mit einem Team zusammen den verbleib eines Feindes von uns. Was mich angeht... habe ich die Theorie, dass sie mich im Dorf haben wollen bis Tsunade wieder einsatzbereit ist, falls Akatsuki die Lektion nicht gelernt hat oder irgendwer anders es für eine gute Idee hält uns anzugreifen."

"Hört sich logisch an. Aber das ist gut so. Schließlich wollen wir ja trainieren und das ist auf Missionen etwas schwieriger."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die verschiedensten Sachen und entschlossen sich dann ins Bett zu gehen.

Taika wollte am nächsten Morgen weitere Nachforschungen anstellen und Naruto entschied sich alleine zu trainieren.

-= Okay, ich habe selbst keine Ahnung wie ich es geschafft habe so viel in so kurzer Zeit zu schreiben. Das hier sollte auch eher als Ausnahme gesehen werden. Dieses Tempo werde ich nicht fortsetzen können. Hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar, falls ihr Ideen oder Kritik habt. Oder sagt mir einfach was euch am besten gefallen hat oder was euch nicht gefallen hat.=-


	8. Kapitel 8: Die Revanche

Kapitel 8: Die Revanche

-= Erstmal: tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Zum anderen: Ich weiß, dass die Waffenbeschreibungen echt kompliziert sind. Ich habe ein paar Zeichnungen angefertigt und werde versuchen diese hochzuladen, aber bis dahin muss das reichen. Noch eins: Nicht wundern weil ich an einer Stelle schreibe, dass Kakashi das erste Tor beherrscht. Ich wusste es selber nicht, aber habe es in einem der Info-Bücher gelesen. Wird wohl stimmen.=-

Taika ging gedankenverloren den Gang entlang.

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seitdem sie und Yamato begonnen hatten nach einer Lösung für Narutos Siegelproblem zu suchen und sie hatten keine neuen Möglichkeiten gefunden.

Sie hatte fast ihre gesamte Zeit damit verbracht und somit keine Zeit gehabt um Naruto bei seinem Training zu helfen. Eigentlich hatte sie vor gehabt, den Tag damit zu verbringen zum letzten Mal das Archiv zu durchforsten, aber dann hatte ein ANBU sie zu Tsunade beordert.

Als sie die zum Büro des Hokages erreichte, hob sie die Hand um zu klopfen.

Der Wiederaufbau des Dorfes war schnell vorangeschritten und der Hokage Turm stand mittlerweile wieder.

Von außen war es eine exakte Kopie des alten Turms, aber dieser war stabiler gebaut. Die Wände waren dick genug um den meisten Angriffen zu widerstehen. Dies sorgte aber dafür, dass im Gebäude weniger Platz war.

Zur Zeit waren einige Erdjutsu Anwender dabei, den Turm unterirdisch auszuweiten und ihn zu einer wahren Festung zu machen.

Sie klopfte und einige Sekunden später erhielt sie die Erlaubnis um einzutreten.

In dem Raum stand ein großer Schreibtisch hinter dem Tsunade saß.

Zu Tsunades rechten stand Shizune mit einigen Papieren in der Hand.

Was ihr zuletzt ins Auge fiel, war der verzierte Holzkasten der auf dem Tisch stand.

Er kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor, aber sie konnte es nicht zuordnen.

Sie stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch und fragte mit Neugierde in der Stimme:

"Du hast nach mir schicken lassen, also was liegt an?"

Tsunade zog einige Zettel zu sich heran und sagte dann, nachdem sie kurz zu Taika aufgesehen hatte:

"Es geht um deinen Antrag, dass du wieder den aktiven Truppen beitreten willst. Du hast Glück, dass du mit der Erlaubnis des Dritten das Dorf verlassen hast, denn sonst könntest du gar nicht mehr beitreten. Du hattest den Rang eines Jonin inne und normalerweise wäre es nicht möglich, dass du nach mehr als 15 Jahren ohne Dienst deinen alten Rang bekommst..."

Taika hob die Schultern, drückte den Rücken durch und stellte sich gerade hin.

Sie hatte zwar etwas derartiges erwartet, aber ihr Stolz machte die Vorstellung als Genin eingestuft zu werden trotzdem unangenehm.

"..., aber es gibt eine Sonderregelung, dass wenn der Kage den genannten Shinobi für fähig erklärt, dieser den alten Rang bekommen darf. Da diese Regelung hauptsächlich für Personen gedacht ist, welche sich im Kampf schwer verletzt haben und somit nicht mehr auf der Höhe ihrer Fähigkeiten sind, denke ich dass es für dich kaum ein Problem sein dürfte. Ich will dich trotzdem testen. Aber vorher noch zu einer anderen Sache. Wir haben bei einer Bestandsaufnahme der Waffenlager etwas gefunden, was dir gefallen dürfte. Öffne die Kiste."

Taika tat wie ihr geheißen und sofort wurde ihr klar, warum ihr die Kiste so bekannt vorkam.

In der Kiste lagen 2 identische Waffen.

Es handelte sich um sehr ungewöhnliche Kurzschwerter.

Sie steckten in einer schwarzen Scheide, auf der das orange Symbol **火 **(Feuer) eingraviert war.

Der gebogene Griff war ebenfalls schwarz und auf den Seiten der Griffe war ein kleiner orangefarbener Drache zu sehen.

Sie nahm eine der beiden Waffen hinaus und zog sie aus der Scheide.

Zum Vorschein kamen die 2 Klingen der Waffe. Sie bestanden aus einem fast schwarzen Metall und auf den Außenseiten war das gleiche orange Symbol eingraviert wie auf der Scheide der Waffe.

Die beiden Klingen liefen leicht auseinander, so dass dort wo die Klingen in den Griff übergingen diese ca. 2 cm auseinander standen und an der Spitze 4 cm.

Die Klingen waren auf beiden Seiten geschärft und verliefen zuerst gerade. Das letzte Drittel der Klinge war wie der Griff nach unten hin gebogen, sodass die Klingen der Waffe wie 2 lange Klauen aussahen.

Die Waffe war insgesamt ungefähr einen halben Meter lang, mit fast 40 cm langen Klingen.

Taika steckte die Waffe wieder in die Scheide und sagte:

"Ich dachte die wären bei dem Angriff des Fuchses zerstört worden."

"Dachte ich auch. Jemand muss sie bei den Aufräumarbeiten gefunden haben und in eine der Waffenkammern gestellt haben. Da sie quasi dein Eigentum sind will ich sie dir wieder zurückgeben."

"Danke. So und was hattest du jetzt für einen Test angedacht?"

"Ich werde es gleich erläutern. Wir warten nur kurz auf ein paar andere."

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Naruto trat mit seinem Team herein.

Er trug seinen normalen Jumpsuit und den neuen Umhang der Kröten.

Er legte die Hände an den Hinterkopf, grinste breit und sagte:

"Du hast uns rufen lassen Oma Tsunade?"

Tsunade schien sich Mühe zu geben, damit sie Naruto nicht anschrie und sagte stattdessen ganz ruhig:

"Ich werde es gleich erklären. Einige fehlen noch."

Naruto ging zu Taika hinüber und begann sich mit ihr über ihre Nachforschungen zu unterhalten.

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es erneut an der Tür und Hinata, Shino und Kiba traten ein.

Tsunade hatte bereits vor einiger Zeit darauf bestanden, dass Akamaru vor dem Turm wartete.

Hinata lief leicht rot an als sie Naruto sah, aber dann wandte sie sich Tsunade zu und sagte:

"Sie wollten uns sehen Lady Tsunade?"

"Ja... Wir wollen Taika hier einem kleinen Test unterziehen. Einige von euch kennen sie ja bereits. Wir werden sie in allen Bereichen testen, welche einen Jonin ausmachen: Kampffähigkeiten und die Führungsfähigkeit. Aus diesem Grund sind die beiden Teams hier. Team Kurenai hat im Moment keinen Teamführer und da Jonin auch mit Teams zusammenarbeiten müssen, die sie nicht genau kennen ist das hervorragend geeignet. Da Team Kakashi aus verschiedenen Gründen im Moment keine Missionen übernehmen kann, aber sie trotzdem etwas Training vertragen können habe ich sie als Gegner ausgewählt. Außerdem wollte ich sehen, wie weit Naruto gekommen ist. Falls ihr noch was holen wollt, dann macht es jetzt. Der Test beginnt in einer halben Stunde auf Trainingsplatz 16."

Die Teams nickten kurz und Naruto fing an zu grinsen.

Kiba setzte ein identisches Grinsen auf und sagte dann zu Naruto:

"Was hältst du von einer kleinen Wette? Das Team, dass verliert bezahlt die Feier heute Abend."

Naruto reckte den Daumen hoch und sagte dann:

"Okay, aber ich werde nicht verlieren. Echt jetzt."

"Gut dann ist es abgemacht."

Sagte Kiba mit einem Grinsen, bei dem man seine langen Eckzähne sah.

Die Teams machten sich auf den Weg.

Da es keine Langzeitmission war und sie keine Vorräte benötigten waren die Teams bereit komplett ausgerüstet.

Am Trainingsplatz angekommen stellten sich die Teams vor Tsunade auf, welche sagte:

"In Ordnung. Es ist ein ganz normales Match. Ähnlich der Finalrunde bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch gegenseitig nicht zu schwer verletzt, was aber nicht heißen soll, dass ihr euch zurück halten sollt. Weil Taika ihr Team nicht kennt, werden die Teams ein paar Minuten Zeit bekommen um eine Strategie auszuarbeiten. Das Team, dass zuerst für kampfunfähig erklärt wird oder aufgibt verliert. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Beide Teams blieben still.

Tsunade nickte kurz und sagte:

"Dann überlegt euch eine Taktik."

Die Teams gingen auseinander, damit sie sich gegenseitig nicht hören konnten.

Team Kakashi:

Kakashi schaute jeden in der Runde an und sagte dann:

"Also, da es ein einfaches KO-Match ist, wir den Gegner kennen und er uns kennt wäre es am besten spontan zu handeln. Wir picken uns jeder einen von ihnen raus und versuchen sie so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Naruto: da du und Taika beide einen Kampfstil pflegt, der sehr viel Chakra verbraucht solltest du sie übernehmen. Sai wird wegen seiner Fernkampffähigkeiten am besten gegen Shino aufgehoben sein. Sakura, du solltest Hinata übernehmen. Du bist genau wie sie auf Nahkampf spezialisiert. Da ich ihre Fähigkeiten nicht einschätzen kann, werde ich dir zur Hilfe kommen sobald ich kann. Ich werde Kiba übernehmen und ich hoffe, dass ich ihn schnell aus dem Spiel nehmen kann. Naruto du beschäftigst Taika. Sie wird das größte Problem sein. Geh kein Risiko ein. Wir werden versuchen sie mit dem ganzen Team zu überwältigen, aber wenn du es vorher schaffst, dann ist das auch okay. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Naruto hob die Hand und sagte:

"Könntet ihr die anderen zum Beginn von mir fernhalten? Ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit um Naturchakra zu sammeln und ich will eine Idee von mir ausprobieren."

"Wir werden es versuchen. Sonst noch irgendwas?"

Keiner sagte etwas und somit sagte Kakashi:

"Okay, dann warten wir bis Taika's Team fertig ist."

Team Taika:

"Okay. Da Hinata die Einzige ist, die weiß wer ich bin stelle ich mich nochmal kurz vor: Mein Name ist Taika Sarutobi. Ich habe das Dorf vor etwas mehr als 16 Jahren verlassen und war davor aktiver Shinobi in Konoha. Ich war der Sensei von Gai und Asuma und bin auf Katon-Jutsus spezialisiert. Da wir das jetzt hinter uns haben: Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr aus den Clans Hyuuga, Aburame und Inuzuka seid. Eine interessante Kombination. Ich kann die Gegner bis auf Naruto nicht gut einschätzen, weshalb ich wohl gegen ihn kämpfen sollte. Da ich nicht weiß wie sich Kakashi entwickelt hat solltet ihr ihn übernehmen. Die anderen Beiden habe ich noch nie kämpfen sehen. Also irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Shino meldete sich mit monotoner Stimme zu Wort:

"Es wäre am klügsten, wenn ich gegen Sai kämpfen würde. Er ist wie ich ein Fernkampfspezialist. Da ich im Nahkampf eher schwach bin wäre es nicht klug mich gegen Sakura oder Kakashi kämpfen zu lassen."

Taika nickte kurz und dachte:

'Ich werde mich an die komische Art der Aburame wohl nie gewöhnen.'

"Andere Vorschläge?"

Kiba grinste und sagte dann mit Erwartung in der Stimme:

"Ich will gegen Kakashi kämpfen. Er ist neben Naruto der Stärkste aus der Gruppe und ich will testen wie weit ich gekommen bin."

Taika musterte ihn kurz und sagte dann:

"Nimm ihn aber nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Damit würde Hinata Sakura übernehmen. Traust du dir das zu? Wie gesagt ich kenne Sakuras Kampfstil nicht."

Hinata nickte schüchtern sagte aber nichts.

"Okay, gehen wir es an."

Die Teams stellten sich einander gegenüber in 2 Reihen auf.

Sie tauschten einige Blicke und Naruto bemerkte wie nervös Hinata wirkte.

Er blickte sie an und sagte dann:

"Hinata kein Grund nervös zu sein. Es ist nur Training und du bist stärker als du denkst. Halte dich nicht zurück. Ich will auch sehen wie weit du gekommen bist."

Hinata zuckte bei seinen Worten kurz zusammen, aber wirkte dann entschlossener.

'Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Naruto-kun ist nicht der Einzige der Fortschritte gemacht hat. Ich werde es schaffen, denn ich will nicht mehr weglaufen. Genau wie Naruto-kun.'

Tsunade blickte kurz in die Runde und fragte:

"Alles bereit."

Die beiden Teams nickten.

"Okay dann geht es los."

Fast augenblicklich brach das reinste Chaos aus. Kakashi stürmte vor um Taika daran zu hindern die Fingerzeichen die sie vorbereitete abzuschließen. Sakura sprang zwischen Kiba und Hinata und brachte mit einem Schlag den Boden zum beben und zwang Hinata, Kiba und Akamaru auszuweichen. Sai hatte neben Naruto Stellung bezogen und malte einige Kreaturen auf seine Schriftrolle um das andere Team zu beschäftigen.

Naruto saß mit geschlossenen Augen und überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden.

Während um ihn herum das Chaos tobte versuchte er Naturchakra zu sammeln.

Einige Momente nachdem er angefangen hatte vollzog er einige Fingerzeichen und auf dem Rücken seiner linken Hand erschien ein Siegel in Form eines Dreiecks. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden wiederholte er das ganze und ein weiteres Dreieck legte sich an das Erste. Er wiederholte es erneut und es erschien ein Drittes, sodass die 3 Dreiecke nun ein halbes Sechseck bildeten.

Sai rief ihm eine Warnung zu, da Taika es geschafft hatte ihr Jutsu zu aktivieren und an Kakashi vorbei zu rennen.

Naruto öffnete im letzten Moment die Augen und sprang Taika entgegen,welche zu einem Schlag ausholte um den feuerverstärkten Schlag mit seiner Hand aufzufangen und mit einem Tritt zu kontern.

Taika blockte den Tritt, aber wurde durch die Wucht trotzdem einige Meter zurückgetrieben.

Naruto nutze den Abstand und griff in seinen Mantel. Es waren kleine Rauchwolken zu sehen und als seine Hände wieder zum Vorschein kamen hielt jede ein übergroßes Shuriken.

Jedes Shuriken hatte einen Durchmesser von fast 30 cm und die Klingen hatten eine andere Form, denn der Rücken der Klingen war stumpf und verlief nicht schräg wie es sonst der Fall war sondern gerade. Die Schneide verlief zuerst gerade und verlief dann in einer Art Viertelkreis zum Rücken der Waffe. Es hatte 4 Flügel und sah somit fast aus wie eine kleine Windmühle.

Ohne in der Bewegung inne zu halten warf er die beiden Shuriken und rannte hinter ihnen her.

Er machte sein Fingerzeichen für das Jutsu und schrie dann den Namen:

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Aus den 2 Shuriken wurden sehr viel mehr und Taika hatte nicht genug Platz und Zeit zum Ausweichen, weshalb sie sich darauf verlassen musste, dass ihre Feuerrüstung die Wurfgeschosse abwehrte. Sie selbst war beschäftigt genug damit Narutos Schläge abzuwehren, da dieser mittlerweile mit ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie spürte, dass die Abwehr der Shuriken sie mehr Chakra kostete als gedacht und als sie und Naruto nach einem besonders heftigem Schlagabtausch auseinander getrieben wurden, fragte sie ihn:

"Warum haben deine Shuriken mehr Kraft als normale Shuriken?"

Naruto grinste und sagte dann:

"Die Antwort ist ganz einfach. Der Sennin-Moodo macht mich schneller, stärker und widerstandsfähiger. Dadurch werfe ich die Shuriken schneller und mit mehr Wucht. Das überträgt sich somit auch auf die Kopien und auf das Chakra das du aufwenden musst um sie abzuwehren."

Taika lächelte:

"Cleverer Schachzug das muss ich dir lassen."

Danach rannten beide wieder aufeinander zu um sich wieder in einem Schlagabtausch zu verlieren.

Kakashi sprang durch ein paar Äste, während er versuchte vorherzusehen von wo die beiden Spiralen als nächstes zuschlagen würden.

Er sprang schnell zu Boden, als von Rechts und Links die beiden alles zerschneidenden Wirbelstürme auf ihn zu rasten.

Die Stürme trafen aufeinander und lösten sich auf, sodass Kiba und Akamaru zum Vorschein kamen, welche vor ihm auf den Waldboden landeten und ihn schelmisch angrinsten:

"Können wir jetzt mal ernst machen oder willst du weiter weglaufen?"

Kakashi hob seine seine linke Hand zu seinem Stirnband und sagte dann:

"Gut, wenn du es nicht anders willst."

Er schob das Stirnband nach oben und sein Sharingan kam zum Vorschein.

Kibas Grinsen wurde breiter und als er zu seinem Partner blickte sagte er:

"Los gehts Akamaru."

Die beiden stürmten los, doch Kiba blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und viel zu Boden, während er sich die Nase zuhielt.

Akamaru kam zu ihm gelaufen um zu sehen, was mit seinem Partner los war.

Kiba fasst sich wieder, aber hielt sich weiter die Nase zu um Kakashi böse anzufunkeln.

"Du bist das oder? Ist das irgendein Genjutsu?"

Kakashi ging auf ihn zu und zog 2 Rauchbomben aus seiner Tasche welcher er neben Kiba auf den Boden warf, bevor er sagte:

"Wer weiß, aber ich will den Spieß für dich mal umdrehen."

Kiba zwang sich auf die Beine aber wegen des Gestanks konnte er Kakashi nicht mit seiner Nase ausmachen und seine Sicht war durch den Nebel versperrt. Er hörte ein Knurren und dann ein Geräusch, als wenn ein Hund zubeißt. Er fing gerade an zu grinsen als er Kakashis ruhige Stimme hörte:

"Braver Hund."

Das wischte Kiba das Grinsen vom Gesicht.

Als er eine Aura hinter sich spürte drehte er den Kopf, nur um zu sehen wie Kakashi hinter ihm hockte mit den Händen im Tigerfingerzeichen.

Kakashi sagte nur:

"Vielleicht hättest du den Kampf etwas ernster nehmen sollen. TAUSEND JAHRE DES SCHERMZES!"

Danach stieß er seine Finger nach Kibas Hinterteil und ließ ihn so durch die Luft segeln.

Als Kiba aus der Rauchwolke raus flog sah er Akamaru neben einem Baum sitzen und glücklich auf einem Hundeknochen herumkauen. Sein letzten Gedanken bevor er gegen einen Baum prallte und das Bewusstsein verlor war:

'Ich hätte es wirklich ernster nehmen sollen. Akamaru du Verräter!'

Kakashi ging zu Kiba um zu überprüfen ob dieser wirklich bewusstlos war.

Dann sagte er zu Akamaru:

"Ganz braver Hund. Hier hast du noch einen."

Dann warf er dem Hund noch einen Knochen zu.

Bevor dieser von Akamaru gefangen wurde war Kakashi bereits verschwunden.

Hinata war damit beschäftigt den Bomben ähnlichen Schlägen von Sakura auszuweichen, während sie versuchte sich eine Lösung zu überlegen. Sie und Sakura hatten häufig zusammen trainiert, aber Sakura war immer als Siegerin hervor gegangen, weil Hinata nicht schnell genug gewesen war um allen Schlägen auszuweichen. Da viel ihr plötzlich ein, dass Sakura nichts von ihrem Training wusste und somit ihr Tempo geringer einschätzte als es eigentlich war.

'Wenn ich es schaffe ihrem Schlag auszuweichen und zu kontern bevor die den nächsten Schlag ausführen kann, könnte ich gewinnen.'

Sie hatte ihr Byakugan aktiv, damit sie trotz der Rauchwolken Sakura im Blick behalten konnte.

Als Sakura das nächste mal von oben herab schoss um sie zu zerschmettern wich sie dem Schlag nur Knapp aus und konterte bevor der aufgewirbelte Staub sie überhaupt erreichte.

Es kam ihr alles vor wie in Zeitlupe.

Sie blockierte mit ihrem Juken einige der Chakra-Punkte in Sakuras rechtem Arm und nutze die Wucht des Sprungs den sie zum Ausweichen benutzt hatte um über Sakura zu springen und ihren Rücken anzugreifen.

Sakura schwang herum und schlug mit ihrem rechten Arm nach ihr.

Da Sakura kein Chakra in ihren Arm leiten konnte, war es für Hinata einfach den Schlag zu blocken und Sakura wieder in die andere Richtung zu drehen. Sie attackierte noch einige weiter Chakrapunkte und beendete den Kampf mit einem Schlag gegen einen bestimmten Punkt an Sakuras Hals, welcher die pinkhaarige Kunoichi bewusstlos zusammensacken ließ.

Sie benutze ihr Byakugan um die Situation der anderen zu erfassen und sah, dass Kiba besiegt worden war und dass Kakashi in ihre Richtung unterwegs war.

Sie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln über ihren Erfolg, welcher ihren Fortschritt symbolisierte und bereitete sich auf den nächsten Kampf vor.

Sai und Shino sahen einander an.

Sai hockte vor seiner Schriftrolle und hatte sein unheimliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, während Shino mit den Händen in den Taschen da stand und ihn ohne eine sichtbare Gesichtsregung musterte.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten ohne eine einzige Bewegung.

Also zurück zu einem interessanteren Kampf.

Naruto und Taika standen auf einer komplett verwüsteten Lichtungen.

Es sah aus als hätte dort ein Waldbrand gewütet und um den Brand zu löschen hätte man explosive Kunai verwendet.

Taika und Naruto waren beide leicht außer Atem und gönnten einander eine kleine Pause.

Nach einigen Sekunden stürmten die Beiden wieder aufeinander zu.

Naruto erschuf im Laufen in seiner rechten Hand ein Rasengan, während er die linke nach hinten hielt, so dass Taika sie nicht sehen konnte.

Taika wich dem Rasengan aus, indem sie rechts daran vorbei sprang.

Wovon sie aber überrascht wurde war, dass Naruto in der anderen Hand auch ein Rasengan vorbereitet hatte und ihr dies in die Seite rammte.

Naruto hatte die Woche damit verbracht an einigen Siegeln und dem Rasengan zu arbeiten.

Er schaffte es 2 normale Rasengans gleichzeitig zu schaffen und das ohne Schattendoppelgänger, aber die großen Rasengans waren weiterhin nur mit Schattendoppelgängern möglich.

Taika segelte durch die Luft und traf auf dem Boden auf.

Als sie aufstand und zu Naruto hinüber sah fing sie allerdings an zu grinsen, denn dir orangefarbenen Ringe um seine Augen waren verschwunden. Offensichtlich hatte er mit den Rasengan seinen letzten Rest Naturchakra verbraucht.

"Sieht so aus, als ob da wer keinen Saft mehr hat. Dann dürfte der Rest ja kein Problem sein."

Sie rannte los und holte mit der rechten Hand zu einem Schlag aus, welcher noch mit Katon verstärkt wurde.

Was sie irritierte war der Ausdruck auf Narutos Gesicht, denn er hatte einen erwartungsvollen Blick.

Als sie nur noch 10 Meter von ihm entfernt war, fing er plötzlich an Fingerzeichen zu schließen und war fertig, kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte.

Die beiden kollidierten und es kam zu einer gewaltigen Flammenexplosion.

Als sich der Rauch des Explosion legte, konnte man sehen wie Naruto mit gesenktem Kopf Taikas Faust festhielt.

Als er den Kopf hob um Blickkontakt herzustellen war Taika schockiert, denn die orangefarbenen Ränder waren zurückgekehrt.

'Wie hat er das gemacht? Verwandlung? Kann nicht sein, denn ich habe gespürt wie seine Aura schwächer wurde. Hat er sich wieder aufgeladen? Er konnte es doch sonst nicht so schnell.'

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Narutos Hand, wo eines der Dreiecke fehlte und sie brach in Gelächter aus:

"Du bist gut. Du hast es also geschafft einen Weg zu finden, dein Naturchakra für später wegzuschließen. Das ist einfach genial."

Naruto grinste breiter:

"Freut mich das du es zu schätzen weißt."

Dann biss er sich auf den Daumen der rechten Hand und zeichnete mit dem Blut einen Kreis auf Taikas Arm.

Taika merkte was er vorhatte und wollte weg springen aber es war zu spät.

Naruto ließ ihre Hand los und sie flog einige Schritte zurück, während er schnell die Fingerzeichen Uma (Pferd), Inu (Hund), Tora (Tiger) schloss und dann "Versiegeln" rief.

Taikas Flammenaura verschwand und ihre Augen wurden auch wieder normal.

Naruto schoss auf sie zu und rammte ihr einen abgeschwächten Schlag in den Bauch.

Sie wurde trotzdem von den Beinen gehoben und landete einige Meter entfernt.

Naruto ging zu ihr hinüber und deutete einen Schlag gegen den Kopf an.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen sagte er dann:

"Sieht aus als hätte ich gewonnen. Bin dann mal weg den anderen helfen."

Sobald er fertig gesprochen hatte verschwand er in den Bäumen um seinem Team zu helfen.

Taika schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub aus den Klamotten und machte sich auf die Suche nach Tsunade.

Sai und Shino hatten sich nach einer Weile auch mal entschieden sich zu bewegen.

Nun ja mehr oder weniger.

Sai zeichnete seine Löwen von der gleichen Position an der er gesessen hatte und Shino zerstörte diese mit seinen Insekten ohne sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

Nach dem *Schlagabtausch* hob Shino die Hand und gab auf.

Sai veränderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sondern fragte nur:

"Eine interessante Wahl. Darf ich fragen wieso?"

"Die einzige Möglichkeit mich gegen deine Kreaturen zu verteidigen sind meine Insekten. Die Tinte deiner Kreaturen verklebt aber ihre Flügel und ist in großem Maße sogar giftig für sie. Das heißt ich kann entweder einen aussichtslosen Kampf kämpfen und dabei eine große Zahl meiner Insekten opfern oder ich gebe auf und schone sie somit."

"Seine Schwäche zu kennen ist eine Stärke. Einen Aussichtslosen Kampf zu kämpfen zeugt nur von Torheit."

Shino und Sai nickten einander zu und Sai machte sich dann auf den Weg um sich mit dem Rest des Squads zu treffen.

Hinata hielt sich gut, auch wenn sie keine Gelegenheit zum Gegenangriff hatte.

Kakashi wusste, dass er gegen einen Juken-Anwender keine Chance im Nahkampf hatte.

Also versuchte er sein Glück auf mittlere Distanzen.

Er hatte aber nicht mit Hinatas Tempo gerechnet und er konnte seinen Chakraverbrauch nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Also entschied er sich alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, indem er ein schwaches Chidori auflud und das erste Chakra-Tor öffnete um sein Tempo zu steigern.

Er rannte im vollen Sprint auf sie zu und Hinata nahm eine Juken Haltung ein.

Als Kakashi noch 10 Meter entfernt war, sagte sie:

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (8 Triagramme, 64 schützende Hände)"

Für Kakashi war es als wäre er gegen eine Wand gerannt, als Hinata ein Netz aus Chakra Schlägen um sich wob.

Einen Moment lang prallte sein Chidori auf das Netz und es fand ein Kräftemessen statt.

Aber nach wenigen Sekunden gab Kakashi nach und wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert.

Hinata war selbst überrascht, dass sie einen Jonin besiegt hatte, aber ihre Freude währte nur kurz den plötzlich fesselten sich ein paar Schlangen um sie und sie fiel zu Boden.

Hinter ihr stand Sai, den sie nicht bemerkt hatte, weil sie zu sehr auf Kakashi geachtet hatte, weshalb sie sich selbst verfluchte.

Einige Sekunden später traf Naruto ein und er sagte zu Sai:

"Ruf deine Schlangen zurück Sai. Wir haben gewonnen."

Fast sofort lösten sich die Schlangen auf und Hinata setzte sich auf.

Sie hatte zwar gegen Kakashi und Sakura gewonnen, aber trotzdem wegen eines Anfängerfehlers verloren.

Hinata kniff ihre Augen zu und ballte ihre Hände zur Faust.

'Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall.'

"Das war super Hinata."

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Naruto vor sich stehen, der ihr die Hand hinhielt.

Er lächelte sie mit seinem normalen unbekümmerten Lächeln an und vertrieb somit sofort ihre trüben Gedanken.

Sie fing selbst an zu lächeln und nahm die Hand mit Freuden an, auch wenn sie ein bisschen errötete,

Kiba wurde dadurch geweckt, dass ihm Akamaru über das Gesicht leckte.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah die Anderen vor sich stehen.

Akamaru stand schwanzwedelnd an seinem Kopf.

Naruto trat an den Inuzuka heran und hielt seine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Kiba fragte:

"Wer hat gewonnen?"

Naruto grinste ihn breit an und sagte dann:

"Ich glaube heute Abend geht auf dich."

Kiba ließ seinen Kopf hängen und sagte:

"Okay, Deal ist Deal. Wie ist es insgesamt ausgegangen?"

Naruto zog ihn hoch und antwortete dann aufgeregt:

"Hinata hat am längsten durchgehalten. Sie hat Sakura und Kakashi besiegt. Du hättest sie sehen sollen sie war großartig."

Hinata, die bei den Anderen stand, wurde rot und blickte zu Boden.

Kiba ging zu Kakashi hinüber und sagte dann:

"Danke für die Lektion. So schnell nehme ich keinen mehr auf die leichte Schulter. Nächstes Mal zeige ich dir was Akamaru und ich wirklich drauf haben. Außerdem füttere ich ihn dann auch VOR dem Kampf."

Kakashi kniff sein sichtbares Auge zusammen und signalisierte so, dass er lächelte:

"Das wäre eine gute Idee. Zum Glück habe ich immer Belohnungen für meine eigenen Ninja-Hunde dabei. Aber sei nicht zu hart zu Akamaru. Vielleicht wollte er dich auch nur zurechtweisen."

Der Hund bellte zustimmend und Kiba starrte ihn böse an.

"Okay, okay. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Heute Abend dann in diesem neuen Restaurant. Alles geht auf meine Rechnung und sagt den anderen Teams Bescheid. *Seufz* Chouji wird mich zu einem Armen Mann machen."

Alle lachten über seinen Kommentar, wurden aber ruhig als Tsunade sagte:

"Okay, Taika auch wenn du gegen Naruto verloren hast, so hast du doch taktisches Geschick gezeigt. Du hast versucht ihn davon abzuhalten Chakra zu sammeln. Als der Kampf voll entbrannte hast du versucht Naruto dazu zu bringen viel Chakra zu verbrauchen, damit sein Sennin-Moodo früher endet, auch wenn das sich als wirkungslos erwiesen hat. Du bist wieder ein Jonin von Konoha. Meinen Glückwunsch."

Taika nickte und alle wollten gerade losgehen als Tsunade sagte:

"Einen Moment noch. Ich habe noch mehr zu sagen. Naruto: Du hast große Stärke bewiesen und dir von deinem Team helfen lassen. Alleingänger sterben schneller in der Welt der Shinobi. Du hast einen der stärksten Jonin von Konoha besiegt, mehrere S-Klasse-Nukenin besiegt, das Dorf gerettet und sogar einen neuen Verbündeten für das Dorf gefunden. Die Liste deiner Verdienste ist lang und somit erhebe ich dich in den Rang eines Spezial-Jonin. Der Rang ist aber leider nur inoffiziell. Innerhalb des Dorfes ist dieser Rang anerkannt, aber außerhalb darf er nicht erwähnt werden, denn er stellt eine Verletzung der Vereinbarung zwischen den Dörfern dar. Das bedeutet du wirst trotzdem an den nächsten Chunin-Examen teilnehmen und dann wird der Rang offiziell."

Naruto war geschockt und glücklich, denn nun hatte er die anderen endlich eingeholt.

Er fing schelmisch an zu grinsen und sagte dann zu Kiba:

"Na, wer ist denn jetzt nur Chunin?"

Kiba zog eine Grimasse und stieß Naruto spielerisch an die Schulter.

Er knurrte kurz:

"Ach sei doch ruhig."

Der Rest gratulierte Naruto und er bedankte sich bei ihnen und besonders bei Tsunade.

Diese lobte ihn noch weiter:

"Die Idee mit dem Siegel war echt gut Naruto. Das verbessert die Einsatzfähigkeit deines Sennin-Moodo deutlich. Hat es irgendwelche Nachteile?"

Naruto nickte und sagte dann:

"Ja, ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht mehrere Siegel auf einmal löse und ich kann maximal 6 Siegel füllen. Außerdem halten die Siegel nur einige Stunden und dann lösen sich alle gleichzeitig auf, was mich umbringen würde. Das heißt ich kann keinen dauerhaften Vorrat an Chakra mit mir herumtragen."

Tsunade nickte gedankenverloren und blickte dann auf:

"Trotzdem wird es dir im Kampf sehr nützlich sein. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Der Hokage drehte Naruto den Rücken zu, aber dieser fragte:

"Du willst auch kommen?"

Sie lächelte und sagte dann:

"Natürlich. Ich bin der Hokage. Ich habe auch einen Grund zu feiern, wenn das Dorf gerettet wurde. Und Naruto... wenn du deinen Weg beibehältst und niemals aufgibst wirst du zum größten Hokage werden der jemals gelebt hat."

Naruto schaute verlegen zu Boden und rieb sich den Hinterkopf:

"D-danke. Das bedeutet mir viel."

Tsunade nickte kurz und sagte dann:

"Okay dann komm mit. Dann bekommst du deine Weste. Die darfst du gerne auch außerhalb des Dorfes tragen. Es ist nicht festgelegt, wer die Weste tragen darf."

Der neu ernannte Spezial-Jonin folgte ihr und die Beiden ließen den Rest zurück.

Die Gruppe löste sich langsam auf, da es nur noch wenige Stunden waren, bis sie sich treffen würden und sie noch den anderen Teams und Senseis Bescheid geben wollten.

Einige mussten sich auch von den Strapazen des Kampfes erholen, so wie Sakura und Kiba.

Kiba wollte die Schwellung seines Kopfes lindern und Sakura wollte sich ausruhen. Denn der Nachteil, wenn man von einem Juken-Schlag bewusstlos geschlagen wird, war, dass sich danach alles verkrampft und verspannt anfühlt.

Einige Stunden später begannen sich die vielen Leute aus Narutos Umfeld zu sammeln.

Es waren Konoha-11 anwesend zusammen mit Sai, Yamato, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai und Taika. Irgendwie hatten auch Iruka und Konohamarus Team Wind von der Sache bekommen und so wurde es sehr eng in dem Raum des Restaurants und Kiba hatte Tränen in den Augen und beklagte sich durchgehend, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens pleite sein würde.

Alle amüsierten sich und alle bedankten sich bei Naruto, denn er hatte das Leben aller im Dorf gerettet. Sie gratulierten ihm auch zu seinem neuen Rang und Lee schwor mit Flammen in den Augen, dass er ihn auf jeden Fall einholen würde und wenn nicht, dann würde er 100 Mal nach Suna und zurück hüpfen und zwar auf einer Hand.

Als die Anderen das gehört hatten hatten sie nur den Kopf geschüttelt,aber Gai hatte seinem Schüler genauso enthusiastisch geschworen, dass er ihn solange trainieren würde bis Lee Naruto eingeholt hatte oder er würde die gleiche Bestrafung durchmachen wie Lee.

Das einzige was Gais und Lees Rufen ein Ende machte war, dass Taika Gai an der Schulter packte, ihre Augen aufflackern ließ und sagte:

"Ich dachte ich hätte dir damals schon gesagt, dass du dieses Geschrei lassen sollst."

Gai begann zu schwitzen und schluckte kurz.

Dann nickte er und begab sich schnell zum anderen Ende des Raums.

Für den Rest des Abends behielt er ein achtsames Auge auf Taika gerichtet.

Gais Team war verdutzt, dass jemand es schaffte ihren Lehrer so zurechtweisen und zu verängstigen.

Lee wollte nun unbedingt gegen Taika kämpfen, während Neji und Tenten dankbar waren.

Für Naruto war es schön, denn er fühlte sich als wäre er seinem Ziel Hokage zu werden einen Schritt näher gekommen und hatte viele Freunde gefunden.

Er hatte die Weste die er von Tsunade bekommen hatte sofort angezogen und trug sie nun unter dem Mantel den er von den Kröten bekommen hatte.

Taika und Kakashi saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich.

Die Feuernutzerin schaute zu Naruto hinüber und sagte dann:

"Mit der Weste sieht er fast genauso aus wie sein Vater. Seine Haare sind kürzer und er hat diese Streifen auf seinen Wangen, aber sonst sieht er genauso aus wie er."

Kakashi nickte kurz und sagte dann:

"Das stimmt. Ich frage mich wie lange es dauert bis die Leute im Dorf von alleine merken wer sein Vater war... Nach dem was ich heute gesehen habe muss ich sagen, dass Naruto stärker werden könnte als Sensei."

Taika blickte weiter zu Naruto hinüber und sagte dann:

"Das wird er. Ich habe vor ihm das Hiraishin no Jutsu beizubringen. Das Siegel das dafür notwendig ist beherrscht er bereits."

Kakashi wirkte erstaunt:

"Aber kann er es denn überhaupt lernen? Seine Chakra-Natur ist doch Fuuton und nicht Raiton oder?"

Taika lächelte:

"Sein primäres Element ist Fuuton. Aber sein zweites Element ist Raiton. Wir müssen es nur trainieren. Vielleicht kannst du ihm da helfen. Außerdem ist meine primäre Chakra-Natur Katon und meine zweite Fuuton und trotzdem kann ich es benutzen. Er wird es sogar besser können als ich. Wieso kannst du es eigentlich nicht benutzen Kakashi?"

Taika wandte sich wieder Kakashi zu und dieser antwortete:

"Das ist eher einfach: Sensei hat es mir nie beigebracht, weil es nicht zu meinem Sharingan-Kampfstil passen würde. Kopieren konnte ich es auch nicht, da die Technik keine Fingerzeichen benötigt und so schnell passiert, dass selbst das Sharingan sie nicht durchschauen kann. Naja vielleicht kann ich es ja bei Naruto abgucken."

Taika sah ihn ungläubig an:

"Weißt du, dass dein Sharingan echt fies sein kann. Andere müssen für etwas wochen- oder monatelang arbeiten und du kopierst es in ein paar Sekunden."

Kakashi lachte nervös und sagte dann:

"Deshalb benutze ich es normalerweise auch nicht bei Verbündeten. Es könnte die Zusammenarbeit erschweren. Ich werde Naruto vorher fragen."

Taika nickte und fragte ihn dann:

"Du warst all die Jahre im Dorf. Weißt du ob von Kushinas und Minatos Jutsus noch irgendwo Aufzeichnungen existieren?"

Kakashi hob eine Hand zum Kinn und starrte an die Decke, als ob er nachdenken würde.

Schließlich sagte er:

"Ich nehme an, dass du die Schriftrolle über Versiegelungen bereits gefunden hast, denn sonst hätte Naruto sein Chakra-Siegel nicht entwickeln können. Minatos Techniken wurden so weit ich weiß nie niedergeschrieben, da die Angst zu groß war, dass der Feind sie bekommen könnte. Die meisten seiner Techniken kennst du ja und das Rasengan beherrscht Naruto bereits. Was Kushina angeht könnte ich in den Archiven der ANBU etwas finden, denn die Techniken wären für sie bestimmt nützlich gewesen."

Taika lächelte ihn an:

"Das wäre toll. Ich war selbst nie der große Freund von Siegeln, da ich den direkten Kampf bevorzuge und kann Naruto deshalb nicht mehr viel beibringen."

Kakashi zeigte sein Augenlächeln und sagte dann:

"Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja was beibringen. Ich habe ein paar Siegel aufgeschnappt."

Die Unterhaltung wandte sich wieder anderen Themen zu.

An einem anderen Tisch saß Hinata und dachte über den Kampf früher am Tag nach.

Naruto hatte Recht, denn sie hatte sich verbessert, aber trotzdem hatte sie noch einen langen Weg vor sich, damit solche Fehler nicht erneut passierten.

Sie holte sich gerade etwas zu essen von einem der Tische, als Naruto an sie herantrat.

"Hallo, Hinata. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"

"N-n-natürlich n-nicht N-Naruto-kun, a-aber ich wollte m-mir gerade etwas zu e-essen holen."

Naruto zeigte ihr sein berühmtes Grinsen und sagte dann:

"Ich habe auch Hunger, also hol ich mir auch etwas."

Hinata nickte schüchtern und dann standen sie auf und gingen zu einem der Tische mit Essen hinüber.

Naruto sagte dann:

"Du musst auch nicht so schüchtern um mich herum sein Hinata. Ich weiß jetzt von deinen Gefühlen für mich und ich mag dich. Es gibt also keinen Grund nervös zu sein."

Hinata wurde sofort rot und drehte den Kopf weg damit Naruto das nicht sah und dachte:

'Er hat gesagt, dass er mich mag.'

Naruto musste den Drang unterdrücken sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen:

'Na toll Naruto, jetzt ist sie noch nervöser.'

**"Okay, ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr ganz so fies sein werde, aber das ist einfach nur witzig."**

'Toll dass du dich so sehr amüsierst Kyuubi.' dachte Naruto sarkastisch.

**"Kannst du es mir übel nehmen? Wann passiert mal was interessantes? Gut der Kampf war echt aufregend, aber sonst?"**

'Jaja, aber ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, denn Hinata guckt mich schon komisch an.'

Hinata hatte sich nach einer Zeit wieder zu Naruto zurückgedreht, aber er hatte einen leeren Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt.

Sie hatte sich schon gefragt was los war, als er plötzlich wieder normal wirkte.

"W-was w-war los Naruto-kun."

Naruto kratzte sich an der Wange und sagte dann:

"Kyuubi hatte nur das dringende Bedürfnis sich mitzuteilen. Wenn man mal drüber nachdenkt ist das echt witzig. Ich habe mit einer anderen Persönlichkeit in meinem Kopf geredet. Bei jedem Anderen würde das auf Verrücktheit hinweisen."

Er lachte nervös und Hinata stimmte kichernd mit ein.

Darauf sagte er:

"Siehst du kein Grund nervös zu sein."

Hinata lächelte kurz und nickte.

Die Beiden gingen mit ihren Tellern zurück um sich an einen Tisch zu setzen und begannen sich zu unterhalten. Über Dinge wie Hinatas Mission, den Kampf und Narutos Trainingsfortschritte.

Naruto lobte Hinata mehrfach für ihre Fortschritte und Hinata war ebenfalls von Narutos Fortschritten überrascht.

Einige Tische entfernt saßen Ino und Sakura und tauschten alle möglichen Gerüchte aus.

Ino erzählte gerade von einem Gerücht über einen Nachbarn ihrer Freundin und Sakura ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern und er blieb an Naruto und Hinata haften.

Sie stieß Ino an und unterbrach sie in ihrer Geschichte.

Bevor Ino nachfragen konnte was los war deutete Sakura auf Naruto und Hinata und sagte dann leise:

"Guck dir die Beiden mal an. Glaubst du da läuft etwas?"

Ino beobachtete die Beiden eine Weile und erwiderte dann eben so leise:

"Das könnte sein, aber ich würde es Hinata wirklich gönnen, denn sie hat sich ja schon vor Jahren in ihn verliebt."

Sakura wirkte gedankenversunken und sagte dann wie zu sich selbst:

"Vor ein paar Tagen haben sich die Beiden etwas seltsam verhalten und Naruto hat auf einem der Trainingsplätze etwas aufgebaut mit mehreren Fackeln. Kann es sein, dass er sie auf ein Date eingeladen hat?"

Bevor die Beiden weiter Theorien anstellen konnten trat Neji an die Plappermäuler heran und sagte mit ernster Stimme:

"Lasst sie in Ruhe."

Sie wollten widersprechen, aber Neji warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu und sie blieben ruhig:

"Hinata hat Jahre lang darauf gewartet und Naruto ist gut für ihr Selbstvertrauen. Außerdem hat Naruto sich jemanden verdient der ihn liebt. Nach all den Jahren in denen er allein war. Also lasst sie bitte in Ruhe. Zumindest bis sie sich selbst über ihre Beziehung sicher sind."

Tenten die mit Neji an den Tisch getreten war, blickte ihn verdutzt an.

"Neji... ich hätte dir nicht zugetraut, dass du dir über so etwas Gedanken machst."

Neji drehte sich leicht weg und man sah sogar einen kleines Bisschen Pink auf den Wangen hatte, was Tenten noch mehr überraschte. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sah wie er errötete.

"Naja, damit wäre das ja geklärt."

Mit diesen Worten ging Neji zurück zu Lee, bei dem er vorher gestanden hatte und Tenten blieb verdutzt bei Ino und Sakura stehen.

Sie hatte heute eine komplett neue Seite von Neji gesehen.

Der restliche Abend verlief ruhiger.

Man tauschte sich über Ereignisse aus, es wurde gelacht und gegessen.

Naruto und Hinata einigten sich darauf, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen auf noch ein Date gehen wollten, denn Hinata hatte ihre Schüchternheit zum Großteil im Laufe des Abends verloren.

Kibas Glück war, dass der Besitzer des Hotels meinte dass es eine Ehre war den Helden von Konoha und den Hokage in seinem Restaurant begrüßen zu dürfen und dann auch noch zu einem so festlichen Anlass. Deshalb hatte er sich entschieden als Zeichen des guten Willens keinen einzige Ryou für den Abend zu berechnen.

Alle bedankten sich bei dem Mann, aber er sagte, dass es nicht der Rede wert sei und alle machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Zelten.

-=Okay das ist mit Abstand das längste Kapitel bisher. Ich lade das hier als kleines Geschenk von mir an euch hoch. Der Anlass ist mein Geburtstag (genau eine Woche nach dem Geburtstag von Naruto. Komisch oder?). Hinterlasst ordentlich Kommentare und man sieht sich beim nächsten Mal. Ich hoffe dass das nächste Kapitel wegen den Herbstferien früher kommt.=-


	9. Kapitel 9: Abend mit Turbulenzen

Kapitel 9: Abend mit Turbulenzen

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen seit Taika wieder eingestellt worden war und der Hokage hatte sie sofort auf eine Mission geschickt.

Sie war als neuer Teamführer für Team 8 eingeteilt worden und da war der Haken.

Hinata und Naruto waren zu einem Date verabredet gewesen, aber die Mission war dazwischen gekommen, was sowohl Taika als auch Hinata deprimierte.

Das Team war ausgesandt worden um ein paar Banditen auszuschalten, welche Dörfer im Feuerreich terrorisierten und plünderten.

Offenbar dachten sie, dass Konoha zu beschäftigt mit dem Wiederaufbau sein würde um sich um sie zu kümmern.

Wie falsch sie lagen.

Das Team befand sich am Rand des Dorfes, welches zuletzt überfallen worden war.

Taika war in das Dorf gegangen um nach Informationen zu suchen und hatte das Team zurück gelassen.

Hinatas Gedanken waren abgedriftet und sie dachte an das abgesagte Date.

'Hoffentlich ist mir Naruto-kun nicht böse, dass ich das Date verschoben habe. Die Mission ist nicht so wichtig aber Vater wäre enttäuscht wenn ich nicht teilnehme. Er ist immer noch böse, dass ich Naruto-kun helfen wollte.'

Sie riss sich selbst aus den Gedanken, als Taika zurückkehrte.

Die Feuernutzerin wandte sich an das Team und sagte:

"Die Banditen waren hier wie uns berichtet wurde. Sie haben das Dorf angegriffen, aber sie haben nicht mit dem Widerstand des Dorfes gerechnet. Einer der Banditen wurde getötet und ein paar andere verletzt. Sie haben sich etwas außerhalb des Dorfes gesammelt und den Ort erst vor kurzem verlassen. Kiba ich vertraue darauf, dass du und Akamaru von dort aus ihre Spur aufnehmen könnt. Hinata ich will, dass du die Gegend im Auge behältst. Wir wollen in keine Fallen laufen."

Hinata und Kiba nickten kurz und Hinata aktivierte ihr Byakugan.

Taika gab ihnen ein Zeichen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Rückzugspunkt der Banditen.

Hinata hatte es schwer sich zu konzentrieren, weil ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Naruto zurück wanderten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie den Ort erreicht hatten und Kiba und Akamaru hatten den Blutgeruch fast sofort in der Nase.

"Sie sind noch nicht weit entfernt.", sagte Kiba nachdem er ein bisschen herumgeschnüffelt hatte.

Alle blickten zu Hinata hinüber, die jedoch zu sehr in Gedanken war um es zu bemerken.

Taika riss sie dann aus den Gedanken indem sie fragte:

"Kannst du sie sehen?"

Hinata war einen Moment verwirrt, aber dann wusste sie was sie meinte und blickte sich um:

"Die größte Gruppe ist 800 Meter Nordwestlich, aber sie haben eine Gruppe aus 4 Personen abgestellt, vermutlich um den Rückzug zu decken. Sie befinden sich 300 Meter weiter Richtung Norden."

Taika nickte und sagte dann:

"Okay, aber sei ab jetzt aufmerksamer, denn ab hier wird es gefährlich."

Hinata senkte den Blick beschämt und nickte dann.

Taika wandte sich an den Rest der Gruppe und sagte:

"Okay. Wir nehmen uns zuerst die kleine Gruppe vor. Kiba und ich stürzen rein und schalten möglichst viele mit einem Schlag aus. Hinata du schaltest die aus die wir verfehlen. Shino wenn einer versucht zu fliehen, dann schnappst du ihn dir. Keine Gefangenen. Wir haben nicht das Personal um sie gefangen zu nehmen und diese Banditen haben bereits einige Wachen getötet die versucht sie zu verhaften. Außerdem ist die Strafe für ihre Verbrechen so oder so die Todesstrafe. Also sparen wir uns das Förmliche und erledigen es gleich hier."

Alle nickten als Zeichen dass sie verstanden hatten.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und kurz bevor sie die Banditen erreichten, machten sie Halt.

Taika aktivierte ihre Technik und sagte dann zu Kiba:

"Auf 3. Eins..."

Taika's Kopf zuckte zur Seite und dann stürmte sie los und ließ einen verdutzen Kiba stehen, der jedoch die Fassung wieder gewann und ihr folgte.

Hinata und Shino warfen sich kurz verwirrte Blicke zu und dann folgten sie den beiden.

Als sie ankamen war schon alles vorbei.

Auf der Lichtung war ein gigantischer Krater.

Das Gras um den Krater war plattgedrückt und verbrannt.

Die Bäume am Rand der Lichtung schwarz weil ihre Rinde verbrannt war.

Aus dem Krater stieg Rauch auf und man sah in dem Krater 3 verkohlte Leichen liegen, die vermutlich sofort tot waren und den Angriff nicht einmal kommen sahen.

An einem Baum stand Taika, welche eines ihrer Schwerter in den Brustkorb des letzten Banditen gerammt hatte und ihn so an den Baum gepinnt hatte.

Sie zog die Klinge heraus und wischte sie dann an der Kleidung des Banditen ab.

Kiba stand beleidigt da und nach einem fragenden Blick von Shino sagte er:

"Das einzige was ich von dem Kampf mitbekommen habe ist die Hitzewelle die mit entgegenschlug."

Taika drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte:

"Das tut mir leid, aber unser Freund hier..."

Sie zeigte auf den gepfählten Banditen.

"... hat verdammt gute Augen und hat die Flammen bemerkt als ich mein Jutsu aktiviert habe. Deshalb wollte ich ihn ausschalten bevor es haarig wird. Okay. Nun kümmern wir uns um die Hauptgruppe. Hinata? Wie viele sind es?"

Hinata reagierte diesmal sofort:

"33 Personen, aber ich vermute, dass nur 20 davon in der Lage sind zu kämpfen. Der Rest liegt auf Tragen oder stützt sich auf Stöcke. Sie sind meiner Meinung nach keine Gefahr."

Taika nickte und sagte:

"Dann konzentrieren wir uns erst einmal auf die die noch kämpfen können. Fast gleiche Taktik wie letztes mal. Kiba und ich werden so viel Zerstörung anrichten wie wir können. Hinata konzentriert sich auf vereinzelte Ziele und Shino schaltet mit seinen Insekten so viele aus wie möglich und kümmert sich um die die flüchten wollen."

Alle nickten wieder und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Der Kampf brach aus und zuerst verlief alles nach Plan, aber der Anführer gegen den Hinata kämpfte erwies sich als stärker als gedacht.

Es gelang ihm Hinatas linken Arm mit einer Senbon zu paralysieren und dann im Nahkampf ihren rechten Arm mit einem weiteren Senbon zu treffen, indem er die Lücke ausnutzte die der linke Arm in der Verteidigung hinterlassen hatte.

Hinata stolperte zurück und war nun wehrlos, da ihre Kampftechnik ohne Hände nicht funktionierte. Sie traf mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und der Bandit setzte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu dem finalen Schlag an. Hinata machte sich bereit auszuweichen, auch wenn es ihr vermutlich nicht gelingen würde.

Es erwies sich aber als unnötig, da der Mann von Taika attackiert wurde.

Er schaffte es sogar ihren Angriff zu blocken, was Respekt verdiente, auch wenn er mehrere Meter zurück gestoßen wurde.

Der Bandit blickte zu ihr hinüber und als er in ihre glühenden Augen blickte und ihre Flammenrüstung sah, weiteten sich seine Augen.

"D-d-du b-b-bist Taika Sarutobi. Der Feuerdämon von Konoha. Der Mensch gewordene Feuerdrache. Ich dachte du wärst seit mehr als 16 Jahren nicht mehr aktiv."

Taika funkelte ihn böse an und sagte dann:

"Oh das stimmt auch, aber jetzt bin ich es wieder. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du die zukünftige Freundin meines Patenkindes tötest."

Hinata wurde rot aber wandte den Blick nicht ab.

Aber Taika war noch nicht fertig:

"UND NUN BEKOMMST DU DEINE STRAFE DAFÜR, DASS DU SIE VERLETZT HAST, VERSUCHT HAST SIE ZU TÖTEN UND ALL DIESE DÖRFER ÜBERFALLEN HAST. DAFÜR DASS DU GESCHÄNDET UND GEBRANDSCHATZT HAST! DU BIST DER ABSCHAUM DIESER WELT!"

Ihre Flammenrüstung wuchs, bis es aussah, als ob sie in der Mitte eines riesigen Feuerballs stand.

Der Feuerball war so groß, dass er einen Windsog erzeugte und den Banditen fast von den Beinen riss.

Man sah Taika nur als Schatten inmitten des Infernos.

Das aber auch nur wenn man genau hinblickte, denn die Flammen waren so hell und heiß dass man sich abwenden musste.

"BEREITE DICH AUF DEIN ENDE VOR!"

**!ACHTUNG! GEWALT !ACHTUNG! Manche möchten diesen Teil vielleicht überspringen.**

Taika stürmte vor und die Flammen um sie herum nahmen die Form eines Drachen an.

Die Schwerter die Taika in den Händen hielt glühten rot und bildeten die vorderen Klauen des Feuerdrachen.

Der Banditenanführer war vor Furcht gelähmt und konnte sich nicht bewegen bis es zu spät war.

Die Rüstung allein fügte ihm bereits schwere Verbrennungen zu.

Taika rammte ihm beide Klingen in die Brust und riss sie jeweils nach außen.

Es sah aus wie ein Drache der seine Beute mit seinen Klauen ausweidete.

Der Bandit war nicht sofort tot und bekam noch mit wie sein Brustkorb von den Schwertern auseinandergerissen wurde.

Er schrie laut, aber der Schrei starb fast sofort ab, als die Klingen seine Lungenflügel zerrissen.

Dann starb er daran, dass seine inneren Organe fehlten und er lebendig verbrannte.

**!ACHTUNG! GEWALTENDE !ACHTUNG!**

Hinata wandte den Blick von dem grausigem Schauspiel vor ihr ab.

Natürlich hatte sie schon einige schlimme Dinge gesehen, aber an so einen Anblick konnte man sich nicht gewöhnen.

Und vermutlich ist das auch besser so.

Taika deaktivierte ihr Jutsu und blickte auf das Schlachtfeld um sich herum.

Die Banditen waren besiegt und Kiba und Shino hatten auch die Verletzten ausgeschaltet.

Es war keine angenehme Arbeit Wehrlose zu töten, aber die Banditen hatten selbst Schlimmeres getan und verdienten keine Gnade. Die meisten wären ihren Verletzungen so oder so erlegen.

Das Team informierte die lokalen Behörden über die eliminierte Gefahr und baten darum ein Team zu schicken um das Schlachtfeld aufzuräumen.

Dann zogen sie sich zurück und schlugen ihr Lager auf.

Hinata setzte sich etwas abseits hin und dachte nach.

Der Tag war wirklich schlecht gelaufen.

Erst, dass sie das Date absagen musste und dann wäre sie noch fast getötet worden.

Taika landete neben ihr und setzte sich hin.

Dann warf sie ihr einen Blick zu und fragte:

"Warum bist du immer noch so trübselig?"

"Ich wäre fast getötet worden. Mein Vater wäre sehr enttäuscht von mir."

Taika nickte und antwortete dann:

"Das ist nun einmal die Schwäche der Hyuuga. Ohne ihre Augen und ihre Hände können sie kaum kämpfen. Ich kannte nur eine Hyuuga die selbst mit gefesselten Händen noch eine Gefahr war."

Hinata schaute interessiert auf:

"Wen?"

Taika lächelte sie an:

"Deine Mutter. Bevor sie deinen Vater heiratete war sie auch eine Kunoichi. Aber sie stritt sich mit den Ältesten der Hyuuga, weil sie die Schwäche des Juuken erkannt hatten. Aber der Ältestenrat war zu starrsinnig. Sie hielten den Hyuuga-Clan für überlegen und somit auch das Juuken. Deine Mutter weigerte sich aber diese Schwäche zu akzeptieren und arbeitete an einer Verbesserung des Juuken. Und sie schaffte es. Es gelang ihr das Prinzip des Juuken auch auf Tritte anzuwenden. Sie war die erste Hyuuga der das gelang, denn für die meisten war es zu schwer das Chakra in den Füßen zu Nadeln zu formen. So weit ich weiß hat sie deinem Vater die Technik beigebracht, aber er benutzt sie nur selten, da er keinen Konflikt mit dem Rat wünscht. Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal danach fragen."

Hinata nickte und sagte:

"Ich glaube das könnte ich machen. Das könnte sich als sehr praktisch erweisen."

Taika nickte und sagte dann:

"Aber du siehst immer noch traurig aus. Ist es wegen Naruto?"

Hinata nickte.

Taika blickte sie an und sagte dann:

"Er ist nicht sauer auf dich, das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt."

"Ich weiß, aber ich kann mich selbst nicht überzeugen."

Taika seufzte und dann sagte sie:

"Okay warte mal einen kleinen Moment."

Sie stand auf und ging einige Schritte weg.

Dort stellte sie sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Sie machte ein Fingerzeichen und ein kleiner Schriftzug erschien auf dem Boden unter ihr.

Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand sie in einem gelben Blitz und Hinata blickte sich erstaunt um.

Sie stand auf um nach Taika zu suchen und einige Minuten später gab es wieder einen Lichtblitz und Taika stand wieder da wo sie vorher war.

Hinata blickte zu ihr hin und fragte dann:

"Warum sind deine Haare nass und warum hängen da Nudeln drin?"

Taika wurde rot und sagte dann:

"Das ist erst einmal egal. Komm mal kurz her."

Hinata trat an Taika heran.

"Gut und nun halt dich an mir fest."

Hinata tat wie ihr geheißen und nach einigen Sekunden fühlte sie wie sich die Luft um sie herum statisch auflud und sich ihre Haare aufstellten.

Das Gefühl war aber von kurzer Dauer und plötzlich verschwamm die Welt um sie herum und als das Bild wieder schärfer wurde war es nicht mehr der Wald in dem sie gestanden hatte sondern eine von den Hauptstraßen Konohas genau vor dem Nudelshop von Ichiraku.

Sie blickte sich erstaunt um und fragte dann zu Taika gewandt:

"Was ist da gerade passiert?"

Taika lächelte:

"Ich habe mit dem Vierten Hokage trainiert. Auch wenn ich seine Technik nicht gut genug beherrsche um sie im Kampf anwenden zu können, so kann ich sie doch zum Reisen benutzen. Die Mission ist abgeschlossen und deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich auf die schnelle Art herbringe, damit du dein Date mit Naruto nachholen kannst."

Damit bemerkte Hinata erst, dass Naruto einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stand.

Sie wurde sofort rot und der Gedanke, dass er immer noch sauer war stieg ihr in den Kopf.

Naruto lächelte sie breit an und fragte dann:

"Na wie lief die Mission Hinata?"

Sie versuchte was zu sagen aber am Ende stotterte sie nur.

Taika übernahm das Reden für sie:

"Nicht optimal, also wie wäre es, wenn du sie mal auf andere Gedanken bringst."

Naruto blickte sie fragen an:

"Wie meinst du das?"

Taika sagte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen:

"Ihr habt doch ein Date nachzuholen oder?"

Das sorgte dafür dass Naruto auch errötete aber dann sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen:

"Auf jeden Fall."

Dann ging er zu Hinata rüber und fragte dann:

"Was willst du machen? Wollen wir ins Kino oder so?"

Hinata errötete stärker und fing an vor sich hin zu stottern:

"A-ber... M-m-mission...K-k-kla-m-motten...w-w-waschen."

Naruto nahm sie bei der Hand und sagte dann:

"Ach was. Alles ist so in Ordnung wie es ist. Also auf zum Kino."

Taika sagte zu den beiden:

"Okay viel Spaß noch. Ich bin dann vermutlich morgen wieder da."

Naruto grinste zurück:

"Okay und nicht vergessen, dass du mir eine Nudelsuppe schuldest."

Taika wurde rot und nickte.

Dann fragte Hinata:

"Warum holst du nicht Kiba und Shino genau so her wie du mich hergebracht hast?"

Taika lächelte:

"Es ist anstrengender als es aussieht. Eine Person ist das Maximum und ich kann mich alleine höchstens 6 mal teleportieren. 3 Mal habe ich mich schon teleportiert und dabei sogar eine Person mitgenommen. Das entspricht ungefähr 4 Male. Also geht das nicht so einfach. Habt Spaß und bis morgen."

Kurz darauf verschwand sie in einem gelben Lichtblitz.

Naruto grinste Hinata an und sagte:

"Okay dann los."

Dann zog er sie an ihrer Hand die er immer noch festhielt hinter sich her zum Kino.

Taika erschien wieder auf der Lichtung und erschrak sich, als ihr ein Kunai an die Kehle gehalten wurde.

Dann hörte sie Shinos Stimme:

"Ganz ruhig Kiba. Das ist Taika."

Das Kunai wurde von ihrem Hals genommen und ein aufgebrachter Kiba fragte:

"Wo zum Teufel warst du, was war das eben und wo ist Hinata?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Kiba gerade das Kunai wegsteckte.

"Ich war in Konoha, das eben war das Hiraishin no Jutsu und Hinata ist in Konoha."

"Das Hira-was?"

Shino blickte zu Kiba und sagte dann:

"Das war klar dass du das nicht weißt. Das Hiraishin no Jutsu war ein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu des Vierten Hokage. Es war auch der Grund warum man ihn den gelben Blitz nannte."

Kiba blickte Taika erstaunt an:

"Du beherrscht das Jutsu des Vierten Hokage?"

Taika nickte und sagte dann:

"Aber nicht genug für Kampfeinsätze. Es reicht nur zum Reisen und dafür ist es eigentlich zu anstrengend."

Kiba fragte:

"Okay. Kannst du uns dann nicht auch nach Konoha bringen?"

"Nein."

Kiba fragte verwirrt:

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich nicht mehr genug Energie habe und es sowieso zu anstrengend ist um sich eine Reise von einem Tag zu sparen."

"Und warum hast du dann Hinata dort hin gebracht?"

"Weil sie Angst hatte, dass Naruto böse auf sie ist, weil sie ein Date mit ihm abgesagt hat um an der Mission teilzunehmen. Ich konnte sie nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen, also habe ich mich für den einfachsten Weg entschieden."

Kiba's Kinnlade klappte runter und er fragte:

"Die beiden gehen aus?"

Taika sagte:

"Ja, aber die Details musst du die beiden fragen."

Kiba schien trotzdem genervt zu sein, dass er zurück nach Konoha laufen musste.

Timebackskip

Naruto wachte früher aus als sonst, weil er ein Training mit Kakashi hatte.

Mittlerweile war er in eines der neuen Apartmentgebäude eingezogen und er hatte die Dachwohnung bekommen die groß genug für eine kleine Familie war.

Miete musste er keine bezahlen selbst als er es versucht hatte, hatte der Vermieter ihm das Geld wiedergegeben.

Das Apartment war sehr luxuriös eingerichtet und Naruto war der viele Platz fast unangenehm.

Er zog sich an und machte sich etwas zu essen.

Es endete nicht gut, da er versuchte etwas anderes als Ramen zu essen, weil er es Taika versprochen hatte und er nur Ramen machen konnte.

Er aß verschmortes Ei und Schinken mit der Konsistenz von Holzkohle.

Als er sich auf den Weg zum Training machte sagte er zu sich selbst:

"Heute Abend gibt es Ramen. Taika muss es ja nicht erfahren."

Dann traf er sich mit Kakashi und Yamato auf dem gleichen Trainingsplatz wo er auch das Windelement gelernt hatte.

Sie begrüßten ihn und Kakashi sagte:

"Ich lass diesmal die Erklärung weg und komme gleich zu Sache, aber bevor wir weiter machen will ich noch etwas überprüfen und ich muss dir was von der Hokage ausrichten."

Naruto fragte überrascht und neugierig.

"Was sollst du mir denn ausrichten?"

"Sie will, dass du Kontakt mit Konan aufnimmst, damit Lady Hokage mit ihr die Details für die Beerdigung festlegen kann."

Naruto nickte und sagte:

"In Ordnung ich werde gleich nach dem Training einen Brief losschicken."

Kakashi nickte.

Er zog wieder ein paar Chakrapapiere aus seiner Weste und reichte eines Naruto.

Dann sagte er:

"Okay. Gleiche Übung wie letztes mal, nur nimm das Blatt dieses mal in deine linke Hand."

Naruto nickte und konzentrierte das Chakra in seiner linken Hand.

Das Papier kräuselte sich und Kakashi nickte, aber was dann alle überraschte war, als das Papier in blauen Flammen aufging.

Naruto blickte auf seine Hand und dann zu Kakashi:

"Was heißt das jetzt?"

Kakashi antwortete:

"Das heißt, dass du ein drittes Chakra-Element hast, aber es ist kein normales Katon, denn die Flammen waren blau. Vielleicht ist es ein Kekkei Genkai, aber das ist erst mal nebensächlich. Ich soll dir Raiton beibringen. Wenn du das andere Element näher kennenlernen willst dann solltest du mit Taika reden."

Naruto nickte und machte sich eine geistige Notiz.

"Wie auch immer. Dein zweites Element scheint tatsächlich Raiton zu sein. Taika hatte also recht. Dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Nimm dir wieder ganz viele Blätter und los gehts. Nur sollst du die Blätter nicht zerschneiden. Du sollst sie schweben lassen indem du mit deinem Chakra ein elektrisches Feld erzeugst. Verstanden?"

Naruto sagte:

"Die Theorie ja. Mal sehen wie es in der Praxis aussieht."

Kakashi nickte und sagte dann:

"Yamato?"

"Bereit."

"Okay Naruto dann kannst du anfangen."

Naruto dachte:

'Das ist eigentlich nicht nötig, dass Yamato aufpasst oder?'

**'Es ist nicht nötig, aber du kannst gerne versuchen sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.'**

Antwortete das Kyuubi.

Naruto erzeugte die Klone und er begann mit der Übung.

Allerdings erwies sich die Praxis schwerer als die Theorie.

Er schaffte es zwar die Blätter schweben zu lassen, aber das nur indem er rohes Chakra benutze. Sobald er Naturchakra hinzufügte zerfielen die Blätter in zwei Teile.

Kakashi beobachtete das ganze und überlegte wie er Narutos Problem lösen könnte.

Als Naruto eine Pause einlegte ging er zu ihm herüber und sagte:

"Ich glaub ich weiß wo dein Problem ist. Jede Art von Elementchakra hat einen Ursprung. Bei Futon ist es die Luft um dich herum, weshalb man das Element relativ leicht herbei rufen kann. Raiton erfordert mehr Feingefühl. Denn du musst die elektrischen Signale in deinen Nervenbahnen mit Chakra verstärken und nach außen leiten."

Naruto nahm ein Blatt und packte es zwischen die Hände.

Das Blatt begann zu schweben, aber plötzlich hörte man ein Knacken und ein kleiner Blitz erschien zwischen Narutos Händen und brannte ein kleines Loch in das Blatt.

Naruto schrie auf und warf das Blatt von sich.

Kakashi fragte besorgt:

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Naruto schüttelte den Schreck ab und sagte dann:

"Ja...Ich habe mich nur erschreckt. Beim Futon Training hat es nur so lange gedauert, bis etwas passiert ist. Deshalb habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass gleich ein Blitz entsteht."

Kakashi lächelte und sagte dann:

"Gut dann können wir ja weitermachen. Du hattest Glück, dass es nur so ein kleiner Funke war. Du hättest dein ganzes Nervensystem verbrennen können."

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging wieder zu Yamato hinüber.

Naruto blickte ihm eine Sekunde lang nach während sein Gehirn arbeitete und schrie dann:

"WIE BITTE? Kakashi was soll das? Du hättest mich umbringen können."

Doch Naruto stoppte in seiner Schimpftirade, als er das Schmunzeln auf Yamatos Gesicht sah.

Dieser wandte sich zu Kakashi und sagte dann:

"Auch wenn er der Held des Dorfes ist. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie."

Naruto setzte einen genervten Blick auf und machte sich wieder an das Training.

Kakashi lachte leise und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

**'Wollen wir den beiden mal einen kleinen Streich spielen?'**

'Woran denkst du Kyuubi?'

**'Ich könnte deinen Klonen etwas von meinem Chakra geben. Nicht wie die letzten Male, wo ich versucht habe die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, sondern du bist weiterhin du. Nur das du stärker bist und den beiden den Schreck ihres Lebens verpassen wirst.'**

Naruto dachte darüber nach und sagte dann:

'Normalerweise würde ich ja sagen, aber Kakashi und Yamato vertrauen dir nicht und sie würden mir dann den Rest des Tages einen Vortrag darüber halten wie gefährlich du bist.'

Von Kyuubi kam ein Knurren das entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerte:

**'Da hast du recht auch wenn man es ihnen nicht übel nehmen kann. Aber die Vorträge sind trotzdem langweilig.'**

Naruto schmunzelte und wandte sich wieder seinem Training zu.

Naruto ging die Straßen von Konoha entlang und war auf dem Weg zu Ichirakus.

Sein Training hatte Fortschritte gebracht, auch wenn Kakashi meinte, dass es noch eine Weile dauern würde.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal seine Shinobi Ausrüstung nach Hause gebracht sondern hatte sich direkt auf den Weg zu dem Nudelshop gemacht, vorher hatte er allerdings schnell bei dem Nachrichtenzelt angehalten und eine Nachricht nach Amegakure geschickt. Er hatte Konan bereits darüber informiert, dass Tsunade wieder erwacht ist, aber es waren noch keine Details besprochen worden, da Tsunade noch nicht wieder auf der Höhe ihrer Kräfte ist.

Nachdem er den Nudelladen betreten hatte, begrüßte er den Besitzer und seine Tochter auf die übliche fröhliche Weise und bestellte das übliche.

Er tratschte ein bisschen mit den Besitzern bis die Bestellung fertig war.

Als das Essen endlich auf dem Tresen stand dankte er für das Essen und wollte sich gerade darüber hermachen, als die Luft um ihn herum sich plötzlich statisch auflud und ein gelber Blitz ihn kurz blendete.

Er sah Taika für einen Moment über dem Tresen schweben, bevor die Schwerkraft sie wieder einholte und sie auf den Tresen herabstürzte.

Dabei landete sie mit dem Kopf in der frischen Schüssel mit Nudelsuppe und riss diese mit sich vom Tisch.

Naruto, Ichiraku und Ayame blickten verdutzt auf Taika herab.

Diese rappelte sich hoch und zupfte sich den Großteil der Nudeln aus den Haaren.

Dann blickte sie sich um und sagte dann:

"Das war bei weitem nicht meine beste Landung."

Naruto war der erste der sich von der Überraschung erholte und fragte:

"Alles in Ordnung? Was sollte die Aktion. Ist bei der Mission etwas schiefgegangen?"

Bei dem letzten Satz legte sich etwas Besorgnis in seine Stimme.

Taika fuhr damit fort sich die Nudelsuppe abzustreifen und antwortete:

"Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Die Mission ist abgeschlossen. Ich bin nur hier um zu gucken ob du nicht irgendwo im Bad bist oder ähnliches, weil ich eine Person mitbringen wollte. Bin gleich wieder da."

Naruto guckte sie an und fragte dann:

"Aber wenn du dich in mein Bad teleportierst ist das in Ordnung oder wie?"

Taika zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann:

"Besser als wenn sich 2 Personen in dein Bad teleportieren oder?"

Darauf konnte Naruto nichts erwidern also wechselte er das Thema indem er sagte:

"Das erklärt trotzdem nicht warum du nicht den Tag warten wolltest."

"Das werde ich dir erklären wenn ich die Person hergebracht habe. Aber leg bitte das Kunai an einen Ort mit etwas mehr Platz. Ich will nicht an einer noch unangenehmeren Stelle landen."

Naruto nickte, wandte sich den Ichirakus zu und sagte:

"Ich bin dann mal weg. Danke für die Suppe."

Er legte das Geld auf den Tresen und ging raus. Er suchte sich einen leeren Bereich auf der Straße was nicht schwierig war, da die meisten Nachmittagseinkäufe schon erledigt waren und die Nachtschwärmer noch nicht unterwegs waren.

Er ging einige Schritte zurück und wartete.

Lange musste er aber nicht warten, bis die Luft um ihn herum sich statisch auflud und in einem Blitz 2 Personen erschienen.

Es waren Taika und Hinata.

Hinata fragte zu Taika gewandt:

"Was ist da gerade passiert?"

Taika lächelte:

"Ich habe mit dem Vierten Hokage trainiert. Auch wenn ich seine Technik nicht gut genug beherrsche um sie im Kampf anwenden zu können, so kann ich sie doch zum Reisen benutzen. Die Mission ist abgeschlossen und deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich auf die schnelle Art herbringe, damit du dein Date mit Naruto nachholen kannst."

Hinata schien Naruto erst dann zu bemerken.

Sie wurde sofort rot und der Gedanke, dass er immer noch sauer war stieg ihr in den Kopf.

Naruto lächelte sie breit an und fragte dann:

"Na wie lief die Mission Hinata?"

Sie versuchte was zu sagen aber am Ende stotterte sie nur.

Taika übernahm das Reden für sie:

"Nicht optimal, also wie wäre es, wenn du sie mal auf andere Gedanken bringst."

Naruto blickte sie fragen an:

"Wie meinst du das?"

Taika sagte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen:

"Ihr habt doch ein Date nachzuholen oder?"

Das sorgte dafür das Naruto auch errötete aber dann sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen:

"Auf jeden Fall."

Dann ging er zu Hinata rüber und fragte dann:

"Was willst du machen? Wollen wir ins Kino oder so?"

Hinata wurde noch röter und fing an vor sich hin zu stottern:

"A-ber... M-m-mission...K-k-kla-m-motten...w-w-waschen."

Naruto nahm sie bei der Hand und sagte dann:

"Ach war. Alles ist so in Ordnung wie es ist. Also auf zum Kino."

Taika sagte zu den beiden:

"Okay viel Spaß noch. Ich bin dann vermutlich morgen wieder da."

Naruto grinste zurück:

"Okay und nicht vergessen, dass du mir eine Nudelsuppe schuldest."

Taika wurde rot und nickte.

Dann fragte Hinata:

"Warum holst du nicht Kiba und Shino genau so her wie du mich hergebracht hast?"

Taika lächelte:

"Es ist anstrengender als es aussieht. Eine Person ist das Maximum und ich kann mich alleine höchstens 6 mal teleportieren. 3 Mal habe ich mich schon teleportiert und dabei sogar eine Person mitgenommen. Das entspricht ungefähr 4 Male. Also geht das nicht so einfach. Habt Spaß und bist morgen."

Kurz darauf verschwand sie in einem gelben Lichtblitz.

Naruto grinste Hinata an und sagte:

"Okay dann los."

Dann zog er sie an ihrer Hand die er immer noch festhielt hinter sich her zum Kino.

Hinatas Nervosität ließ mit der Zeit nach und statt von Naruto hinterher gezogen zu werden, schlenderten die beiden Hand in Hand die Straße runter.

Als sie bei dem Kino ankamen mussten sie zu ihrem Bedauern feststellen, dass es wegen technischer Störungen geschlossen war.

Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und fragte dann zu Hinata gewandt:

"Das ist schlecht. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

Hinata zuckte mit den Schultern und Naruto fragte:

"Hast du schon was gegessen?"

Hinata schüttelte den Kopf und Naruto lächelte:

"Okay, dann lass uns etwas essen gehen."

Sie suchten alle Restaurants ab, aber da der technische Defekt der das Kino lahmgelegt hatte, ein Fehler im Stromnetz war, hatte das gesamte Viertel keinen Strom.

Das Viertel war zur Zeit das einzige Viertel, welches nicht nur Wohnungen enthielt und fertig gestellt war.

Das bedeutete sie standen wieder auf der Straße.

Naruto sagte mit genervter Stimme:

"Das so etwas unbedingt heute passieren muss."

Hinata sagte nichts und für einen Moment war es still zwischen ihnen.

Dann sagte Naruto:

"Sonst lass uns zu meinem Apartment gehen. Wir können uns selber etwas kochen."

Hinata wurde rot und dachte:

'Er lädt mich in seine Wohnung ein? Will er etwa...'

Doch als sie in Narutos aufrichtig lächelndes Gesicht blickte wusste sie, dass er genau das meinte was er gesagt hatte und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Sie lächelte schüchtern und sagte dann:

"Das würde mir gefallen."

Naruto lächelte und sagte dann:

"Okay, dann lass uns gehen."

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und redeten über alles mögliche bis sie bei Naruto angekommen waren.

Als Naruto Hinata zu seiner Wohnung führte wunderte sie sich, dass er in der Dachgeschosswohnung wohnte und wie groß seine Wohnung war.

Als nächstes fiel ihr auf, wie luxuriös das Apartment eingerichtet war.

Natürlich war es kein Vergleich zu der Villa der Hyuuga, aber für einen allein lebenden Shinobi von Narutos Rang eine solche Wohnung zu haben war beachtlich.

Naruto bemerkte ihren Blick, kratzte sich nervös am Kopf und sagte:

"Die Möbel habe ich nicht gekauft. Sie wurden mir von den verschiedenen Handwerkern in Konoha geschenkt. Ich habe versucht es abzulehnen, aber sie haben darauf bestanden und ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen."

Hinata sah ihn fragend an und fragte:

"Warum wolltest du sie zurück geben?"

Naruto lächelte nervös und sagte dann:

"Ich fand es unfair. Ich mag ja der gewesen sein, der Pain am Ende besiegt hat, aber es gibt im Dorf Leute die den Respekt genau so verdienen wie ich. Einige haben ihr Leben gegeben um Informationen über Pain zu überbringen. Es stimmt, dass sie wiederbelebt wurden, aber das macht ihren Mut nicht geringer."

Hinata lächelte und sagte:

"Aber außer dir hätte niemand Pain besiegen können. Die Shinobi in diesem Dorf werden bereits für ihren Einsatz respektiert. Der Grund warum dich alle so verehren hat vermutlich mehrere Gründe. Ohne dich hätte Pain das Dorf dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und das ist eine Tatsache. Andererseits fühlen sich einige Dorfbewohner vermutlich auch schuldig, dass sie dich so schlecht behandelt haben."

Naruto nickte und sagte dann:

"Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Das ist mir alles zu ernst und der Abend soll ja Spaß machen."

Hinata lächelte und nickte.

Die beiden gingen in die Küche und begannen ihr Essen zuzubereiten.

Hinata musste ein bisschen lächeln, als sie Narutos Kochkünste sah.

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und begann ihm zu zeigen wie man das Gericht richtig zubereitete.

Naruto wirkte etwas beschämt darüber, dass Hinata ihm zeigen musste wie man etwas anderes zubereitet als Ramen.

Gleichzeitig überraschte es ihn wie gut Hinata kochen konnte.

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass das ihm Haus der Hyuuga von Dienern erledigt wird.

Als er sie danach fragte antwortete sie, dass dem auch so sei, aber ihr das Kochen Spaß machte und sie deshalb sich manchmal in die Küche schlich um zu helfen. Ihr Vater wäre sehr erbost, wenn er wüsste, dass die Erbin des Clanführertitels einfache Haushaltsaufgaben erledigte.

Der Rest des Abends verlief ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse.

Die beiden aßen zusammen und das Essen schmeckte gut.

Naruto machte Hinata dafür ein Kompliment, was sie erröten ließ und sie unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht.

Naruto brachte Hinata nach hause und die beiden wollten das auf jeden Fall wiederholen, damit Hinata Naruto beibringen konnte richtig zu kochen.

Naruto dachte den ganzen Weg bis zu seinem Apartment nur an Hinata und als er schlafen gehen wollte konnte er seine Gedanken einfach nicht beruhigen.

Was war dieses Gefühl?

War es die Zuneigung zu einer Freundin oder war es Liebe?

Er wusste es nicht und das ließ ihm die ganze Nacht keine Ruhe.

-=Erstmal ein frohes neues Jahr. Die Wartezeit tut mir leid, aber mein Leben war in den letzten Monaten etwas gestresster. Ich weiß auch nicht wann ich das nächste Kapitel schreiben kann, weil ich im April meine Abitur-Prüfungen schreibe und ich nicht weiß ob ich es vorher noch schaffe. Würde mich wie immer über Kritik freuen.=-


	10. Kapitel 10: Rückkehr

Kapitel 10: Rückkehr

-= Ich bin wieder da xD. Schriftliches Abi liegt hinter mit und ich versuche jetzt mal häufiger zu updaten. Viel Spaß beim 10. Kapitel. Mein erster Meilenstein. Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Ich hab das letzte Kapitel überarbeitet und ein kleines Detail geändert. Vielleicht solltet ihr das Kapitel nochmal lesen. Es geht aber auch wenn ihr es nicht gelesen habt.

Noch kurz etwas: Hai = japanisch für Ja, Otosama = sehr höfliche Anrede für Vater, Okasan = Anrede für Mutter, -san = jap. Suffix =-

Hinata stand am Tor von Konoha und wartete auf ihr Team. Sie hatte dem Hokage bereits am Morgen Bericht erstattet, aber der Hokage hat sie gebeten ihr Team zu ihr zu bringen, damit der Hokage noch ein paar Fragen an die anderen stellen konnte. Also wartete sie. Es war bereits Nachmittag und ihr Team müsste bald ankommen. Sie war nicht sofort zum Tor gegangen, da sie wusste dass ihr Team erst später ankommen würde. Stattdessen war sie zu ihrem Vater gegangen um ihn nach der Kampftechnik ihrer Mutter zu fragen.

Flashback:

_Der Hokage verabschiedete sie und sie überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Sie könnte trainieren gehen. Gerade als sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz, erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch, welches sie mit Taika geführt hatte. Sie fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Anwesen der Hyuga. Die Wachen am Eingang grüßten sie freundlich und sie grüßte zurück. Sie ging durch die Flure zum Büro ihres Vaters und klopfte. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters: "Herein." Sie trat ein und verbeugte sich vor ihrem Vater und sagte: "Guten Morgen Otosama." Ihr Vater nickte kurz seinen Kopf und sagte: "Guten Tag Hinata. Wie war die Mission?" Sie hatte es ihm gestern nicht erzählt, da sie relativ spät zuhause war und ihr Vater sich bereits zurückgezogen hatte. Sie wurde nervös, aber nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und erzählte ihm alles. Als sie ihm davon erzählte sah sie etwas Sorge in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Nachdem sie fertig war blickte sie zu Boden und wartete darauf, dass ihr Vater etwas sagte. Nach einigen Momenten sagte er: "Ich bin froh, dass du heil wieder zurückgekommen bist. Eine Frage hätte ich jedoch: Warum hat Taika dich mit dem Jutsu hergebracht und den Rest des Teams nicht?" Hinata wurde nervös, denn ihr fiel keine Antwort ein. Zum einen wollte sie es vor ihrem Vater geheim halten, dass sie und Naruto auf Dates gingen und zum anderen wäre er bestimmt enttäuscht, wenn er wüsste dass sie sich auf einer Mission hatte ablenken lassen. Ihr Vater blickte sie geduldig an und wartete. Nach den Chunin-Prüfungen hatte er sich verändert. Er war zwar weiterhin streng, aber nur in fairen Maßen. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst, dass er Naruto nicht gutheißen könnte._

_Ihre Gedanken rasten, aber ihr fiel keine Erwiderung ein. Ihr Vater wirkte verwirrt und fragte: "Stimmt etwas nicht Hinata?"_

_"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur... I-i-ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll."_

_Ihr Vater faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und lehnte sich zurück._

_"Lass dir Zeit."_

_Hinata ordnete ihre Gedanken und brachte ihren ganzen Mut auf. Sie erzählte ihrem Vater von ihren Dates mit Naruto und wie es sie auf der Mission abgelenkt hatte. Nachdem sie fertig war blickte sie zu Boden und wartete auf die Zurechtweisung durch ihren Vater._

_Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille und Hinata hielt es kaum aus. Dann sagte ihr Vater: "Hinata ich bin enttäuscht von dir."_

_Hinata ließ den Kopf hängen und wollte antworten aber ihr Vater hob die Hand:_

_"Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du eine Verabredung wegen einer solch nebensächlichen Mission nicht eingehalten hast. Wenn du eines Tages den Clan führen willst, dann musst du verstehen, dass man Verabredungen einzuhalten hat. Es ist ein glücklicher Zufall, dass der junge Uzumaki eine freundliche Persönlichkeit hat und es dir nicht übel nimmt. Weiterhin bin ich enttäuscht, dass du mir nichts gesagt hast. Das zeugt von geringem Vertrauen. Meine Handlungen in der Vergangenheit mögen ungerechtfertigt gewesen sein, aber trotzdem hätte ich erwartet, dass du mich über solch ein Ereignis informierst. Ich werde mich nicht in die Angelegenheit einmischen, solange er dich gut behandelt und du glücklich bist. Er ist einer der Talentiertesten Shinobi seiner Generation und somit ist er nicht die schlechteste Wahl. Sollte die Sache ernster werden, erwarte ich allerdings von dir, dass du ihn auf ein Gespräch einlädst und ihn mir förmlich vorstellst."_

_Hinata starrte ihren Vater mit offenem Mund an. Diese Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet._

_Ihr Vater sprach weiter:_

_"Ein Shinobi muss vor jeder Mission alle persönlichen Probleme lösen, damit sie ihn nicht bei der Arbeit stören. Dass du trotzdem die Mission angenommen hast ist deshalb ein Fehler gewesen und ich hoffe, dass du aus dem Ereignis gelernt hast."_

_Hinata blinzelte und als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte sagte sie mit überraschter Stimme:_

_"H-h-hai Otosama."_

_"Gibt es noch etwas Hinata?"_

_"Hai. Taika-san hat mir etwas über eine Kampftechnik von Okasan erzählt."_

_Hiashis Augen wurden traurig, als seine verstorbene Frau erwähnt wurde._

_"Es stimmt. Deine Mutter hatte eigene Techniken."_

_Hinata verbeugte sich und sagte:_

_"Otosama, ich bitte euch mir diese Techniken beizubringen."_

_Hiashi seufzte und sagte dann:_

_"Ich selbst konnte die Technik nie meistern. Es erfordert eine hohe Beweglichkeit und Konzentration. Es ist nicht so steif wie das Juken. Du könntest den Stil durchaus meistern. In Ordnung ich werde es dir beibringen. Wir beginnen morgen mit dem Training."_

_Hinata nickte glücklich und sagte:_

_"Vielen Dank Otosama. Ich werde nun gehen und mein Team begrüßen, damit wir Lady Hokage den vollständigen Abschlussbericht geben können."_

_Ihr Vater lächelte und entließ sie mit einem Lächeln._

Ende Flashback

Hinata hielt erneut Ausschau nach ihrem Team, aber konnte sie nicht sehen. Allerdings kamen 3 andere Gestalten auf sie zu. Als sie näher kam sah sie, dass es Kakashi, ein total erschöpfter Yamato und ein ebenso erschöpfter Naruto war. Sie errötete leicht und grüßte die 3 als diese näher kamen. Die 3 grüßten zurück und Naruto fragte:

"Wartest du auf dein Team?"

Hinata nickte und sagte:

"H-h-hai."

Naruto grinste breit und sage dann:

"Dann leiste ich dir Gesellschaft. Taika schuldet mir noch eine Nudelsuppe."

Hinata errötete stärker und sagte:

"D-d-das w-würde mich freuen."

Naruto wandte sich zurück zu Yamato und Kakashi und fragte dann:

"Morgen wieder zu gleichen Zeit am Trainingsplatz?"

Yamato blickte fragend zu Kakashi hinüber, welcher mal wieder sein Buch las.

"Ja. Morgen gleiche Zeit."

Narutos stimme hatte einen leicht drohenden Unterton als er sagte:

"Aber sei pünktlich sonst komme ich und hol dich. Echt jetzt!"

Hinata kicherte leise, während Kakashi nervös lachte und sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

Yamato blickte Kakashi zweifelnd an, da er wusste dass dieser am nächsten Tag bestimmt nicht pünktlich sein würde.

Naruto lächelte als Hinatas Kichern hörte und stellte sich zu ihr. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille bis Hinata fragte wie sein Training lief. Narutos Stimmung hellte sich nicht unbedingt auf, als er sagte:

"Ich mache Fortschritte, aber es ist deutlich schwerer als die Windmanipulation. Kakashi will mir ein paar Jutsus beibringen, wenn ich etwas weiter bin, aber das wird noch dauern."

Hinata nickte leicht und sagte dann:

"I-i-ich b-bin mir sicher, d-dass d-du es bald schaffen wirst."

Naruto lächelte ihr dankend zu und Hinatas Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an.

"Danke Hinata."

Hinata fiel ein, dass sie Naruto vielleicht von dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater erzählen sollte.

Sie ergriff das Wort indem sie sagte:

"Ä-ä-m Naruto?"

Er blickte fragend zu ihr und sie musste den Blick abwenden, damit er nicht ihre erröteten Wangen sah. "I-i-ich h-h-habe m-meinem V-Vater erzählt, d-dass wir auf Dates gehen."

Naruto wurde etwas bleich und schluckte. Was er bis jetzt von ihrem Vater gesehen hatte war nicht gerade freundlich und der Mann war auch nicht der Schwächste. Aber er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und bedeutete Hinata fortzufahren.

Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und als sie fertig war konnte Naruto nicht anders als sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Er zeigte ihr ein breites Lächeln und sagte:

"Das ist doch toll Hinata und er bringt dir sogar einen super-tolle neue Technik bei."

Hinata lächelte erleichtert. Sie war nervös gewesen, dass Naruto vielleicht zu große Angst vor ihrem Vater haben würde um weiter auf Dates mit ihr zu gehen.

Sie unterhielten sich über unbefangene Themen wie die verschiedenen Ereignisse von Narutos Training oder Gespräche die er mit dem Neunschwänzigen geführt hatte. Hinata war sehr froh, dass Naruto ihr genug vertraute um ihr so etwas anzuvertrauen. Man würde nicht jedem erzählen, dass man mit dem bösen Dämon in seinem Kopf, der vor 16 Jahren das halbe Dorf zerstört hatte, über alles mögliche redet.

Nach etwa einer Stunde konnte man in der Ferne 4 Silhouetten ausmachen und einige Minuten später konnte man die Züge von Taika, Kiba, Shino und Akamaru ausmachen. Hinata und Naruto verfielen in Stille und warteten, bis die anderen nahe genug waren zum Reden.

Taika ging auf Naruto zu und stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen während sie schelmisch grinste.

"Na wie war euer kleines Date?"

Naruto und Hinata wurden rot und warfen sich Blicke zu, nur um wieder zu Boden zu blicken. Taika lachte und sagte dann:

"Scheinbar gut. Warum wartet ihr eigentlich auf uns?"

Hinata antwortete zuerst:

"Ich habe Lady Hokage den Bericht gegeben, aber sie wollte noch einmal mit dem ganzen Team sprechen."

Taika nickte und blickte dann zu Naruto:

"Und wieso bist du hier? Oder willst du Hinata nur Gesellschaft leisten?"

Während des letzten Satzes kehrte ihr Grinsen zurück.

Naruto war immer noch leicht errötet und antwortete:

"Das ist auch ein Grund."

Jetzt errötete Hinata, weil sie dachte, dass Naruto nur auf Taika wartete.

"Der andere Grund ist, dass du mir eine Nudelsuppe schuldest und ich auf dem Weg war um etwas zu essen."

Taika lächelte nervös und Kiba brach in Gelächter aus. Alle blickten ihn fragend an und nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte sagte er:

"Deshalb hast du gestern so nach Nudelsuppe gerochen. Du musst dir irgendwie Nudelsuppe über den Kopf gekippt haben als du kurz in Konoha warst."

Eine Ader erschien auf Taikas Stirn und sie schlug Kiba auf den Kopf damit er die Klappe hielt.

Dann wandte sie sich den anderen zu:

"Okay wir geben erst den Bericht beim Hokage ab und dann lade ich euch alle zu einer Nudelsuppe ein um unsere erste gemeinsame Mission zu feiern."

Kiba und Naruto schrien freudig auf und Hinata lächelte. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Hokage-Villa.

Dort angekommen trat das Team mit Naruto zusammen in das Büro der Hokage ein. Tsunade fragte das Team nochmal die Details ab und stellte einige Fragen zu der Mission. Nachdem das beendet war gab der Hokage dem die Bezahlung für eine B-Rang Mission und das Team wollte gerade gehen als Tsunade sagte:

"Naruto. Da du gerade hier bist will ich auch noch mit dir sprechen."

Taika bedeutete dem Team draußen zu warten und nur Taika und Naruto blieben im Raum. Die Hokage sagte:

"Ich habe eine Rückmeldung von der Amekage bekommen, was das Bündnis unserer Dörfer angeht und die Beerdigung von Jiraiya und seinen Schülern. Ich soll ihr eine Rückmeldung geben wann es uns möglich wäre die Zeremonie abzuhalten. Nun haben wir ein Problem. Ich muss vor Ort sein um das Bündnis zu unterschreiben und Naruto wird vermutlich auch gehen wollen. Du Taika wirst dich auch verabschieden wollen und das erzeugt ein Problem. Zur Zeit seit ihr beiden die stärksten Shinobi im Dorf die nicht mit Clan-Angelegenheiten zu tun haben und wir können das Dorf nicht ungeschützt lassen. Somit ist die Frage wem ich die Verantwortung übertragen soll."

Taika überlegte und sagte dann:

"Wenn ich mich nicht irre wären Gai oder Kakashi gute Kandidaten. Wenn sie sich weiter verbessert haben in den Jahren in denen ich weg war so müssten die beiden stark genug sein um das Dorf beschützen zu können."

Tsunade hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht und sagte dann:

"Bei Kakashi muss ich dir zustimmen. Er ist stark genug um das Dorf zu schützen. Er kann auch kritisch genug denken um die anderen Pflichten des Hokage zu übernehmen. Wir bräuchten nur jemanden der auch dafür sorgt, dass er den Papierkram erledigt und nicht sein perverses Buch liest."

Taika und Naruto teilten sich einen Gedanken:

'Als ob Tsunade den Papierkram machen würde, wenn Shizune nicht wäre.'

"Gai allerdings... Er ist stark keine Frage aber besitzt nicht die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit und Geduld um den anderen Pflichten nachzukommen. Dafür hätte er die notwendige Motivation."

Taika sagte dann:

"Wieso dann nicht beide? Sie halten sich gegenseitig unter Kontrolle und gleichen die Schwächen des anderen aus."

Tsunade seufzte und sagte:

"Einen Versuch ist es wert. Dann wäre da noch der Zeitpunkt. Habt ihr irgendwelche Verpflichtungen die im Weg sein könnten?"

Naruto sagte:

"Ich trainiere im Moment mit Kakashi und Yamato, aber das könnte ich auch unterbrechen um auf die Mission zu gehen."

Taika sagte:

"Ich habe nichts vor, außer Naruto weiter zu trainieren, wenn er sein Element beherrscht."

Tsunade nickte und sagte dann:

"In Ordnung dann werde ich mit dem Amekage einen Termin vereinbaren und euch informieren sobald ich Rückmeldung erhalte. Ihr seit entlassen."

Taika und Naruto verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Büro.

Die anderen, die vor der Tür warteten, blickten auf und folgten ihnen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Ichirakus. Hinata ging zu Taika um ihr von dem Training zu erzählen, dass ihr Vater am nächsten Tag mit ihr beginnen würde. Naruto schlenderte hinter den beiden her als Kiba ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Er drehte sich um und fragte:

"Was gibts?"

Kiba und Shino warfen einander Blicke zu und Kiba fragte dann:

"Können wir kurz mit dir sprechen ohne dass die beiden zuhören?"

Er deutete auf Hinata und Taika.

Naruto war verwirrt und frage:

"Klar, aber was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?"

Die 3 ließen sich etwas von Taika und Hinata zurückfallen, so dass sie außer Hörweite waren.

Naruto sah Kiba fragend an und dieser sagte:

"Naruto wir wollten dir nur eine Warnung geben. Behandle Hinata gut. Taika hat uns erzählt, dass ihr beiden auf Dates geht und mich interessieren die Details nicht, aber wehe du verletzt sie. Sie ist unsere Teamkameradin und wenn du ihr wehtust, dann ist es mir egal was für ein Held du bist oder wie stark du bist. Dann mach ich dich platt haben wir uns verstanden?"

Narutos blick wurde todernst und er sagte:

"Verstanden. Ich werde Hinata so gut behandeln wie es geht und das ist ein Versprechen. Ich halte meine Versprechen. Außerdem wenn ich sie verletzten würde, dann würde ich mich selbst plattmachen."

Kiba starrte ihn intensiv an und nickte dann zufrieden.

"In Ordnung."

Shino nickte ebenfalls und sagte dann:

"Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück."

Kiba schloss sich Shino an und die beiden klopften Naruto auf die Schulter. Dann sagte Kiba:

"Schon komisch. Ich dachte nicht, dass Hinata und du als erste von allen aus unserer Generation auf Dates gehen. Hinata ist immer so schüchtern und du... naja... sagen wir einfach du bist nicht der hellste wenn es um Frauen geht."

Eine Ader auf Narutos Stirn trat hervor und er schrie Kiba an:

"WAS SOLL DASS DENN HEIßEN?"

Kiba lachte über Narutos Reaktion und Shino sagte mit neutraler Stimme:

"Du solltest nicht mit dem Finger auf andere zeigen Kiba."

Kiba reagierte genauso wie Naruto und diesmal war Naruto derjenige der lachte.

Währenddessen hatte Hinata Taika alles erzählt. Auch davon, dass sie ihrem Vater von ihr und Naruto erzählt hat. Taika lächelte und sagte:

"Ist doch alles gut gegangen. Wenn er nein gesagt hätte, wäre ich noch einmal zu ihm gegangen. Mir ging seine steife Art schön früher auf die Nerven."

Hinata lächelte leicht und bedankte sich für Taikas Unterstützung.

Taika winkte es ab und sie drehte sich um. Sie sah, dass die Jungs etwas zurückgefallen waren und rief ihnen zu:

"Trödelt nicht so!"

Die 3 schlossen wieder zu ihnen auf und Taika war etwas verwirrt über Narutos Gesichtsausdruck der aus Schadensfreude bestand und Kibas genervtem Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war Shino sogar etwas amüsiert.

Taika fragte verwirrt:

"Ähhm was ist los?"

Kiba grummelte nur:

"Nichts."

Was Naruto abermals zum lachen brachte und Kiba warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Akamaru bellte amüsiert und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

"Nicht du auch noch!"

Taika und Hinata waren noch verwirrter als vorher aber beließen es dabei. Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie bei Ichirakus an und sie betraten den Stand. Der neue Laden hatte neben dem Tresen auch einen anderen Raum wo normale Tische standen, aber die Gruppe setze sich an den Tresen. Der Besitzer begrüßte sie freundlich und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Taika, welche links von Naruto saß fragte diesen nach seinem Training mit Kakashi. Er erzählte ihr alles von seinem Training mit Raiton und auch von der komischen Flamme die erschienen war, als er seine Natur getestet hatte.

Taika hatte für einen Moment eine nachdenkliche Miene und sagte dann:

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, was es ist und wenn du dein Training abgeschlossen hast werde ich dir mehr erzählen. Aber lass mich soviel sagen: Ich glaube nicht, dass es deinem Kampfstil entspricht. Wenn du das Jutsu deines Vaters beherrscht bist du relativ nah am Gegner und Elementarattacken sind da eher ungünstig. Aber warte ab. Ich hab Hunger und die Details erzähl ich dir ein anderes mal."

Ihre Bestellungen waren fertig und alle aßen sofort drauf los. Alle bis auf Taika, da sie vorher noch eine ganze Flasche Tabasco in die Nudelsuppe kippte. Sie ignorierte die ekel-erfüllten Gesichter der anderen und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Bevor sie ihre erste fertig hatte wollte Naruto bereits Nachschlag und sie sagte:

"Vergiss nicht, dass ich dir nur eine Nudelsuppe schulde."

Naruto grinste und sagte dann:

"Aber du hast uns alle eingeladen!"

Taika grinste ebenfalls:

"Das war an das Team gerichtet. Dir schulde ich nur eine Nudelsuppe."

Naruto wurde beleidigt, dass er seine Nudelsuppen selber bezahlen musste, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab mehr in sich rein zustopfen als biologisch möglich ist.

Als alle satt waren trennten sich die Wege und alle verabschiedeten sich.

Taika wandte sich dem Team zu und sagte:

"Hinata hat ja Training mit ihrem Vater. Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Sollen wir ein Training ansetzen?"

Kiba und Shino sagten beide, dass sie Training von ihren Clans erhalten würden und Taika nickte.

Dann wandte sie sich Naruto zu und sagte:

"Dann werde ich wohl morgen bei deinem Training helfen."

Naruto fragte Taika:

"Wo wohnst du jetzt eigentlich? Hinata ist ja aus dem Zelt ausgezogen."

Taika grinste nervös und sagte dann:

"Ich wohne immer noch in einem Zelt. Da das hier meine erste Mission war habe ich nicht das Geld um mir eine eigene Wohnung zu leisten. Wirklich viel Gespartes habe ich auch nicht, da ich in den 16 Jahren wo ich unterwegs war als Söldnerin gearbeitet habe und wenn man Missionen habe will, darf man nicht zu viel verlangen, da diese sonst an die Shinobi-Dörfer gehen. Ich wollte auch keine zwielichtigen Jobs annehmen. Also bin ich kurz gesagt blank."

Naruto blickte sie an und sagte dann:

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt. Du kannst bei mir wohnen. Die Wohnung ist sowieso viel zu klein für mich alleine und sie hat mehrere Schlafzimmer. Ist auf jeden Fall besser als ein Zelt und dann ist es nicht mehr so einsam in der Wohnung."

Taika kratze sich beschämt am Hinterkopf und sagte:

"Wenn es keine Umstände macht und nur bis ich mir eine eigene Wohnung leisten kann."

Naruto nickte und die beiden marschierten los.

ENDE KAPITEL 10

AN:

So ich weiß, dass es viel zu lange her ist und es tut mir leid. Die nächsten Monate werden besser. Ich verspreche es. Was So wie es sein sollte angeht so wird das noch dauern. Ich muss die Geschichte komplett überarbeiten und abändern. Das wird Zeit brauchen, aber ich werde in den nächsten Tagen anfangen. Dann danke an artprincess58 dafür, dass sie das Cover für diese Story gemacht hat. Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen und bis zum nächsten Mal.

Cya ARMNORN


End file.
